


Истинное сокровище

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Что делать, если вы случайно попали под проклятие, предназначавшееся другому человеку? Смириться? Попробовать спрятаться? Или все-таки искать способ избавиться от горькой участи и найти нечто гораздо большее?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Истинное сокровище

Валерий сидел на кафедре и с улыбкой следил, как его детки дописывали контрольную. На самом деле он был не сторонником подобного вида проверки знаний, но от него требовали постоянных отчетов об успеваемости, а короткий тест был самым простым способом этот отчет обеспечить. Вот последний из ребят убрал в сторону ручку, и мужчина махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Плевать, можно и пораньше отпустить, с него не убудет. Студенты начали собирать свои вещи, когда Вал заговорил:

– Кстати, вы помните, что живопись ревнива и требует, чтобы человек принадлежал ей весь целиком? – он любил цитаты, а его детки просто млели, когда он строил из себя этакого всеведущего учителя. – Напомните, кто это сказал?

– Вы, – уверенно заявил рыжий парнишка с последней парты.

– Если бы, солнце мое закатное, это сказал я, то давно бы уже нашел покой на кладбище, а не слушал ваши милые глупости.

– Микеланджело, – буркнула отличница с первой парты.

– Умница, – похвалил Вал, – пятерка тебе просто обеспечена. А теперь выметайтесь, детки, и не забудьте, что на следующем занятии мы будем искать скрытые символы в классической живописи.

– Валерий Александрович, вы издеваетесь? – возмутился говорливый рыжик. – Мне батя уже плешь проел этими скрытыми смыслами! С детства слышу, что один из предков был настолько гениален, что во всех картинах что-то зашифровывал. Отец полжизни в них какие-то странные знаки ищет и меня припахать хочет!

– Колька, остынь. Вот в следующий раз и продемонстрируешь свои глубокие познания, – осадила его сокурсница.

– Николай, дорогой мой, – со вздохом сказал Валерий. Все уже давно привыкли к его странной привычке раздавать всем ласковые прозвища и не обращали внимания, не то что в самом начале. Ох, сколько возмущений вызывали эти «солнышки» и «дорогие мои». Даже до разговоров с родителями доходило. – Ваш случай мог бы стать прекрасным примером, наглядность всегда усваивается лучше, – Вал спрыгнул со стола и улыбнулся студенту. – Так почему бы вам, солнце мое закатное, не задержаться и не поделиться со смиренным служителем искусств своей историей? А все остальные – брысь, а то заставлю вас тоже слушать.

Последняя фраза оказала поистине магическое воздействие на уже слышавших колины излияния студентов – через полминуты в аудитории были только преподаватель и студент.

Коля же, найдя свободные уши, с воодушевлением начал свой рассказ:

– Мой батя происходит из какого-то древнего рода… – он поморщился, увидев, как учитель покачал головой на такое определение. – Ой, да ладно вам, Валерий Александрович! Мы же с вами прогрессивные люди, с чего нам запоминать подобную фигню!

– Николай, – Вал тяжело вздохнул, – я преподаю историю искусств, я за эту, как ты выразился, фигню деньги получаю. Но не будем отвлекаться, продолжай.

– Да, тут вы меня уели, – согласился студент и даже задумался о чем-то, наморщив лоб, но буквально через пару секунд махнул рукой и продолжил: – Короче, батя, в отличие от меня, знает родословную нашу наизусть. И был среди этой громадной череды предков один художник, – видя, что учитель заинтересованно сверкнул глазами, парень, воодушевившись, продолжил: – Малевал-то он в основном для себя и для потомков. Вот в его-то картинах мой отец все знаки скрытые и ищет.

– А зачем, позволь спросить, ему эти знаки? – Вал склонил голову набок и, не скрывая любопытства, посмотрел на собеседника.

– А он клад найти хочет! – выдал Коля и усмехнулся, видно, уже готовясь к насмешке.

– Интересно, – не оправдал его ожиданий Вал. – На самом деле ваш отец может оказаться прав. Известны случаи, когда художник намеренно оставлял какие-то подсказки для знающих людей на своих полотнах или перерисовывал картины, добавляя что-то новое. Так почему ваш батюшка решил, что на картинах есть указания на место сокрытия клада?

Парень задумался: он столько раз слышал эту историю и настолько привык от нее отмахиваться, что даже и забыл, что же такого было в картинах.

– А! – парень хлопнул себя по лбу. – Там на каждой картине какое-то дерево нарисовано! И неважно, лето, весна или зима, то дерево всегда голое, без листьев. Только на одной картине это страшилище цветет, и батя увидел знак! – парень голосом выделил последнее слово. – Тьфу, блин. Как по мне, так просто это дерево предку нравилось, и все.

– Хм, – Вал в некоторой задумчивости прошелся по аудитории. – А что изображено на полотне с этим цветущим деревом?

– Ну, там свадьба… – Николай вспомнил подробности. – На самом деле, в центре невеста в фате. Платье ее здорово прорисовано, моя мама себе такое же заказывала. А за ней такое мрачное здание вроде церкви. Ну и дерево это цветущее. Как по мне, так банальный сюжет.

– Я бы не назвал этот сюжет банальным, – Вал покачал головой. – Вы ничего не сказали про жениха, мой дорогой, позвольте мне предположить: его там нет, верно?

– Верно, а как вы догадались? Или уже видели что-то подобное?

– Нет, просто предположил, – Валерий понял, что за откровениями студента может скрываться самая настоящая загадка сродни тем, что исследователи видели на картинах Босха и Вермеера, гравюрах Дюрера. Нет, он решительно не мог пройти мимо! Даже если это просто пустышка, взглянуть все равно стоит.

– Николай, вам может показаться странной моя просьба, но не могли бы вы познакомить меня со своим отцом?

– Неужели вы правда верите? – Коля пытался показать, как разочарован учителем, но горящие в его глазах огоньки неподдельного интереса выдавали его с головой.

– Скажем так, я думаю, что есть шанс найти что-то интересное.

– Хорошо, я скажу бате, – заверил рыжик. – Думаю, он будет счастлив встретить человека, который хоть немного его понимает. Ой, – спохватился парень, – меня же Ксанка ждет, мне бежать пора. До свидания! – донеслось уже из коридора.

Валерий только головой покачал.

До прихода следующей группы было еще довольно много времени, поэтому он уселся проверять работы студентов, одновременно размышляя об услышанном.

Стоило признать, что изначально он не ожидал, что история Николая окажется хоть немного интересной, но беда в том, что в своей жизни обо всех самых лучших вещах Вал сначала думал, что они не принесут ничего интересного. Взять, например, живопись. Когда мама вела орущего благим матом семилетку в художественную школу, он и подумать не мог, что так увлечется маранием бумаги и даже решит связать свою судьбу с этим занятием. А компьютерный дизайн? Когда друг предложил попробовать, Вал чуть ли не проклял его: еще бы, его, ЖИВОПИСЦА, пытаются опустить до уровня какого-то, как он тогда думал, компьютерщика, который не отличит Дега от Айвазовского! Но друг настоял, даже графический планшет подогнал и очень вовремя напел про возможность огромных заработков. Спустя какое-то время Вал втянулся и в это и теперь работал на несколько агентств по удаленке. Не то чтобы он действительно зарабатывал космические деньги, но на жизнь хватало и еще оставалось на мелкие капризы типа дорогущих кистей или масла. Вал по-прежнему любил писать, и многие говорили, что получается у него здорово, вот только чего-то мужчине не хватало. Да, его картины покупали, но за сущие гроши, а собственной выставки так и вовсе не было, только несколько полотен среди картин таких же бедолаг. Валерий не особо расстраивался, на самом деле после того, как у него появился стабильный заработок на ниве рекламы, он и вовсе перестал искать места, где выставить свои работы. Писал для себя, не экономя на материалах, воплощая самые дикие идеи. В какой-то момент жизнь стала слишком предсказуемой, а этого мужчина не любил. И тут же, словно по щелчку пальцев, появился лучший друг, предложивший преподавать. Первое, что сделал Валера – покрутил пальцем у виска. Он – и дети? Правда? Деток не жалко? Но друг очень упрашивал – ситуация создалась безвыходная, – и Вал согласился. Первое время было очень сложно: его манера преподавать возмущала всех, его внешний вид бесил коллег. Ну, подумайте сами, как можно реагировать на того, кто сегодня может прийти на работу в классической тройке, но с накрашенными глазами, завтра – в брюках и рубашке, собрав волосы в хвост на макушке, а послезавтра – и вовсе в перепачканной краской майке и драных джинсах, а пресловутый хвост, что по-прежнему задорно торчит на голове, будет растрепан настолько, словно его владелец со вчерашнего дня не расчесывался. В общем, недовольства Валерий в свою сторону отхватил достаточно, но его это не очень-то трогало. А вот детки с чего-то полюбили нового препода, приняли со всеми его странностями, немного повозмущавшись, сначала, конечно, но это так, ерунда. Валерий, собственно, и не заметил, как остался работать еще на год, а потом еще. Короче, и в преподавание мужчина втянулся.

Прозвенел звонок, и за парты уселась новая группа.

– Ну что, дорогие мои, готовы постигать прекрасное? – с улыбкой сказал Валерий, вновь усаживаясь на кафедру и запуская очередную презентацию. – Итак, искусство древнего Востока…

Вечером того же дня Валерий, запасшись кофе, писал новую картину, как вдруг раздался звонок мобильника. Мужчина, увидев незнакомый номер, не удивился – это мог быть кто-то из студентов или потенциальный заказчик – и принял вызов.

– Слушаю.

– Валерий Александрович?

– Да, это я. С кем имею честь?

– Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Юрий Константинович, этот номер мне дал сын, он ваш студент. Николай рассказал, что вы интересуетесь символизмом в искусстве…

– Я им не интересуюсь, – с улыбкой сказал Вал, – я им живу, как, собственно, и искусством.

Мужчина осторожно протер кисть, которой работал, убрал в сторону палитру и приготовился к долгому разговору.

– Ваш сын рассказал мне о вашей семейной истории, – продолжил он. – Должен признать, Юрий Константинович, она меня очень заинтересовала. И я вполне разделяю вашу веру в то, что на картине может быть скрытое послание.

– Неужели? – недоверчиво спросил звонящий: кажется, он подспудно ожидал, что учитель просто разыграл ученика, а тот, доверившись, побежал к отцу.

– Да, сама идея появления девушки, спрятанной за фатой… – начал было Валерий, но оборвал себя. – Хотя, конечно, я не могу ничего утверждать, ведь самого полотна я не видел.

– Хотите посмотреть? – воодушевился собеседник, теперь он явно был готов вцепиться в собеседника, который поманил его решением мучающей загадки.

– Отличная идея, – одобрил предложение Вал, который не меньше собеседника был заинтересован в разгадывании возможного давнего секрета. – У меня свободны ближайшие выходные, вас устроит?

– Ох, – немного разочарованно сказал Юрий Константинович, – я хотел бы… Хотя сегодня уже четверг…

Вал понимал его нетерпение, но ему совершенно не хотелось бросать свои дела и нестись куда-то в ночь. Лучше и правда посвятить загадке все выходные.

– В субботу прямо с утра я буду у вас, – успокоил собеседника Валерий, – и мы вдумчиво все обсудим.

– Ну, ладно, – сдался тот. – Записывайте адрес.

Уточнив некоторые моменты, Валерий завершил разговор и задумчиво посмотрел на холст. Что ж, как минимум он пообщается с искренне увлеченным своим делом человеком, а как максимум – найдет подтверждение его, быть может, безумной теории. Придя к такому решению, мужчина вновь взял в руки кисть и аккуратными мазками начал накладывать смешанную ранее краску.

Время до выходных пролетело быстро, на самом деле Вал только раз вспомнил об ожидающем его приключении, и то потому, что читал незадачливым студентам лекцию о символах в искусстве. Зная за собой такую черту, как излишняя увлеченность, Валерий специально гнал мысли прочь, иначе не смог бы ни на чем более сосредоточиться. Вечером пятницы, отправив очередной макет и дописав картину, которая получилась настолько ярким образчиком экспрессионизма, что ее хотелось по-тихому сжечь, мужчина подготовился к поездке и уточнил маршрут. На этом успокоившись, он потрепался в сети с друзьями и улегся спать.

Валу часто снились яркие сны, некоторые из них даже становились сюжетами для картин, но никогда прежде он не видел ничего подобного. Перед ним, окруженная темнотой, стояла девушка в подвенечном платье. В другом случае Вал и не запомнил бы подобный сон, но эмоции, которые он испытал, когда невеста начала медленно приподнимать фату, едва ли могли стереться из памяти. Боль предательства, жгучая обида, яркая ненависть… Валерий и не знал, что чувства могут быть такими сильными, разрывающими на части. В какой-то момент он понял, что если увидит лицо девушки, то погибнет, погребенный под лавиной чувств.

Но вот темноту пронзила приятная мелодия, и Валерий проснулся, загнанно дыша.

– Черт, приснится же! – пожаловался он пустоте комнаты.

Немного успокоившись, он рассудил, что это подсознание вкупе с воображением так отреагировало на недавний рассказ студента о картине с невестой, и постарался забыть увиденный кошмар. Сейчас важнее было решить, стоит ли надевать приличный костюм или обойтись привычными джинсами – предстоящая встреча была не столько деловой, сколько частной. Решив, что удобство важнее, а Юрий Константинович настолько увлечен своей тайной, что едва ли придаст значение одежде гостя, Вал выбрал не особо потрепанные жизнью джинсы и, по случаю осенней, пусть и достаточно теплой погоды, джемпер приятного цвета палой листвы. Бросив на себя короткий взгляд в зеркало, мужчина ехидно прищурил карие глаза и собрал волосы в привычный хвост.

Машина, как всегда, стояла возле дома, а под дворником, словно яркая листовка, застрял алый лист канадского клена. Валерий подхватил неожиданный подарок природы и посмотрел сквозь него на солнце. Вместо восхитительной перемены оттенка случилось странное: вдруг показалось, что все вокруг залито кровью. Валерий моргнул, и видение рассеялось, лист приобрел ожидаемый цвет, который, впрочем, уже не очень впечатлил мужчину. Он перестал отвлекаться и завел машину, решив, что все это навеяно тем странным сном, или просто что-то в глаз попало.

Как оказалось, Юрий Константинович жил в пригороде, и для разнообразия дорога до его дома прошла без приключений. Валерий подъехал к старинной усадьбе, хоть и отремонтированной с помощью современных материалов, но ярким пятном выделяющейся на фоне безликих новомодных коттеджей. Вал даже завис ненадолго на подъездной дорожке: мужчина представлял, сколько труда вложил в этот проект реставратор, равно как и то, во сколько он оценил свои старания. Засмотревшись на языческие мотивы в резьбе на наличниках, Валерий пропустил появление хозяина:

– Вижу, вы оценили, – густым басом раздалось откуда-то сбоку. Вал вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на говорящего, сразу стало очевидно, от кого Николай унаследовал свой огненный цвет волос.

– Оценил, Юрий Константинович, – согласился Вал, пожимая протянутую руку. – Вот смотрю я на ваш дом и думаю: неужели вы его откуда-то перевезли?

– Ну что вы! – добродушно рассмеялся собеседник. – Сын же рассказал вам, что у нас было много талантливых предков? Это дом моего прапрапрадеда, он был не только художником, но и в некотором роде архитектором, сам спроектировал эту усадьбу и участвовал в строительстве. Я потратил несколько лет на то, чтобы восстановить дом в первозданном виде, – мужчина с любовью провел рукой по резному забору.

– Действительно, огромный талант, – Валерий еще раз оглядел строение, – но несколько странный выбор символики… – он встряхнулся: на самом деле Вал готов был обсуждать каждый завиток бесконечно, но не сегодня. – Боюсь, мы можем целый день простоять у входа, обсуждая это поразительное строение, но я здесь, к сожалению, не ради него.

Юрий Константинович понимающе улыбнулся, сразу распознав в собеседнике настолько же страстно увлекающегося человека, как он сам.

– Вы правы, Валерий Александрович…

– Вал или просто Валера, прошу вас, – прервал его гость.

– Хорошо, тогда и я просто Юра, – мужчины тепло улыбнулись друг другу. – Пойдемте в дом.

Внутреннее убранство также соответствовало эпохе постройки, пусть и с незначительными вкраплениями современных технологий, но внимательный взгляд Вала отметил и несколько несоответствий, таких же, как и во внешнем убранстве. Сделав об этом мысленную заметку, мужчина продолжил путь за хозяином дома.

– Юрий, – окликнул хозяина Валерий, останавливаясь в дверном проеме, ведущем, судя по всему, в гостиную. Он осторожно проследил кончиками пальцев едва заметный след, оставленный, видимо, еще при строительстве и почему-то проигнорированный реставратором. – А создатель этого великолепия и автор картины, это один и тот же человек?

– Да. Звали его Прохор Михайлович, он прожил долгую, но не очень счастливую жизнь, схоронил троих жен. Единственной отдушиной было творчество – эта усадьба и множество картин, причем писал он в основном пейзажи, портретов осталось мало, – Юрий прошел в гостиную и повел рукой вокруг себя, указывая на стены.

А вот Валерий замешкался: слишком хорошо знал, что хотел сказать резьбой на дверном косяке мастер. Давно, в беззаботном детстве, он увидел что-то похожее, заглянув в гости к подружке. Ту милую девчушку воспитывал дедушка – чудаковатый старик, казавшийся Валу древним, как сам мир. Он рассказывал чудные сказки и учил внучку рисовать странные знаки. Многие смеялись, считали придурью, а вот мелкого художника буквально заворожили странные закорючки, он даже картину нарисовал с ними и подарил подруге, за что отхватил по загривку от ее опекуна. Дед, проворчавшись, объяснил бестолковому ребенку, что у всего есть смысл, и не стоит, не зная его, играть с тем, чего не понимаешь.

– Валерий, все в порядке? – окликнул задумавшегося гостя Юрий.

– Да, конечно, – заверил его Вал и, задержав дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду, сделал шаг вперед, ведь он не желал вреда этой семье. На секунду будто пахнуло свежим ветром в лицо – видимо, подобные следы снаружи дома были повреждены при ремонте и не среагировали на неожиданного гостя.

Вал облегченно улыбнулся и прошел в комнату. Его взгляд сразу же прикипел к картине напротив входа: на ней была та самая девушка из сна! Вал даже головой тряхнул, надеясь избавиться от морока. Он во многое верил, но в вещие сны? Нет, увольте! Вскинув подбородок, он решительно пошел вперед.

– Поразительно! – стоило ему подойти к полотну, как все странности вылетели из головы. – Такая удивительная четкость! Изумительно выверенные пропорции, ваш предок, Юрий, явно опережал свое время. А это дерево! Нет, просто поразительно! А храм… – мужчина словно споткнулся, вглядевшись в здание на заднем плане, а все потому, что на куполе не было креста. – Или не храм… – озадаченно добавил он.

– Сам не знаю, – откликнулся Юрий. – Судя по сохранившимся записям, Прохор Михайлович работал над ней почти два года, причем несколько раз переписывал отдельные детали. И еще. Это его последняя картина, он умер через три дня после того, как ее закончил – просто уснул и не проснулся.

– Нет, неужели вы не понимаете, какое перед нами на самом деле сокровище! – Вал его толком и не слышал – ну, умер почтенный предок во сне, и бог с ним, а то, что два года картину писал, так у художников и не такое бывает. Сам Валерий над одной картиной уже одиннадцать лет работает, все никак закончить не может. – Вот смотрите, – он почти благоговейно коснулся фигуры на холсте, пальцы неприятно кольнуло холодом, и мужчина поспешно отдернул руку. – Мы видим девушку в белом и думаем – невеста. Такая воздушная и прекрасная. Но где тогда жених? Где гости? Родители? Почему она одна стоит на ступенях? Раньше такое было не принято, это сейчас – щелкнул камерой, и готово, а прежде часами позировали художнику, так что старались получить из картины максимум. И что из всего этого следует, Юрий? Может, вы и сами уже многое выяснили? Поделитесь?

– Поделюсь, конечно, для этого я вас и пригласил. Только это будет долгий рассказ, поэтому давайте присядем и выпьем чаю, – Юрий приглашающе указал на кресла у окна.

В это время в гостиную вошла миловидная невысокая женщина с подносом, на котором стояли чашки и чайник, исходящий паром.

– Мария, моя жена, – представил ее Юрий. – Спасибо, моя милая.

Вал и Мария кивнули друг другу в знак приветствия, женщина расставила чашки на небольшом столике и тихо удалилась. Валерий присел в кресло, не отрывая взгляда от картины, хозяин дома опустился рядом и степенно начал рассказ:

– Дед и отец мои идейными были и семейные предания забыть постарались, картины на чердак забросили, благо хоть не сожгли в печи. Я еще малым был, когда на них наткнулся, и вот эта, – мужчина кивнул в сторону полотна, – просто поразила мое воображение. Вы заметили, Валерий, как Мария на нее похожа?

Художник прищурился, прикидывая пропорции, и кивнул.

– Я когда с ней только познакомился, сразу внимание обратил, – гордо добавил мужчина. – Ох, что-то я отвлекся, – повинился он и, сделав глоток чаю, продолжил: – Так вот, нашел я картины и к отцу пристал, а тот только отмахивался, а дед так и вовсе высек да сказал, чтобы и думать об этой заразе забыл.

Валерию показалось, что он провалился куда-то сквозь время – эта неторопливая манера речи, то и дело проскальзывающие старинные словечки путали впечатлительного художника. Ему уже начинало казаться, что добрался он до этого дома не на машине, а верхом. Поразившись своим мыслям, Вал вступил в разговор:

– Но вы ведь нашли у кого спросить?

– Да, – подтвердил Юрий, – нашел. Тогда еще была жива моя прабабка, она-то мне все и рассказала.

– Прабабка? – удивился Вал.

– Да, – хозяин дома улыбнулся, понимая, почему собеседник так удивлен, – до ста пяти лет прожила, ведьма старая, – с теплотой объяснил он, – и меня, пацана мелкого, вместе с друзьями-нахалятами по всему двору палкой гоняла. Ох, простите, Валерий, я немного увлекся. Итак, бабка рассказала мне тихонько, чтобы остальные не слышали, про сокровища, что наш дальний предок в лесах нашел, – глаза Юрия загорелись каким-то темным, совершенно не подходящим к мягкости речи огнем. – Сокровище то несметное и принесет своему владельцу силу немеряную и богатство неописуемое. Только не смог предок его в мир вывезти. Почему? О том молчит история, но так уж вышло. А место заветное, где спрятал камни, – Юрий наконец перестал отговариваться безликим «сокровище», – он передал своему сыну, а тот – своему. Вот только у Прохора не было сыновей, только дочек рожали ему жены, поэтому-то он и был вынужден спрятать свое знание в картинах.

Юрий перевел дыхание и выжидающе посмотрел на Валерия, явно опасаясь увидеть насмешку, но художник только вновь перевел взгляд на картину.

– И вы начали искать знаки, – подтолкнул Вал.

– Да, начал, – согласился Юрий, – вот только слишком много люди говорят, но все без толку. Вот вы первый, кто сказал, что девушка – и не невеста вовсе. Конечно, если бы я обратился, например, в музей, то получил бы побольше информации, но не хочу я в свое семейное государство вмешивать. Хотя признаюсь, кое-что все же сделал.

Он взял с небольшого столика папку и протянул ее Валерию.

– Здесь результаты исследования рентгеном и ультрафиолетом. Мне они, к сожалению, ничего не сказали. Может, вам?

Валерий тут же открыл предложенное и вгляделся в фотокопии.

– Юрий, ваш сын обмолвился, что вы ищете какие-то скрытые знаки во всех картинах Прохора Михайловича, но эта – особенная, верно? – Вал по мере просмотра листов в папке все больше убеждался в своей правоте, но ему требовалось подтверждение этой теории.

– Ну, конечно, я ищу знаки! – воскликнул Юрий. – Иначе как мне найти дорогу к спрятанному предком сокровищу? А эта картина, вы же сами все видите, Валерий, она действительно особенная, – хозяин дома вскочил на ноги и подошел к картине. – Вот дерево, смотрите, оно цветет! А на других стоит мертвое! Это определенно знак!

– В общем, вы правы. Судя по рентгенографическому исследованию, первоначально дерево было без листьев и цветков, они дорисованы позднее. И есть еще несколько поздних изменений – и в облике девушки, и в здании… – Вал задумчиво листал снимки. – И повторюсь, ваш предок был гением. И знаете, все эти мелкие изменения, – Валерий указал собеседнику на то, о чем говорил, переходя на мягкий тон лектора, – приводят нас к следующему. Начнем, пожалуй, с дерева, думаю, вы правы, это первый знак от Прохора, что искать ответы нужно именно на этом полотне. Дальше – невеста, не будем углубляться и назовем ее так, под покрывалом. Тоже более чем понятный знак, ведь так?

– Вы сделали акцент на покрывале, фате? – начал Юрий, вдруг напомнив своего сына на последней лекции. Вал кивнул, призывая мужчину продолжить развивать мысль. – ее лицо скрыто… Нет, ну не может все быть так просто? – удивился он. – Неужели вы хотите сказать, что Прохор так показывал, что послание скрыто под картиной?!

– Да, именно к этому я и веду. Здание, на крыльце которого стоит девушка, изначально было церковью, позже некоторые части были затерты и изменены, это видно на рентгене. Быть может, в этом и есть разгадка? – Вал поднял взгляд на хозяина дома и поразился изменившемуся взгляду Юрия – в глазах того горела решимость найти эту церковь, если она существовала на самом деле.

– Да, теперь я понимаю, – тихо выдал мужчина, словно и забыл о находящемся в комнате художнике. – Я ее найду.

Мужчина вскинулся, словно вспомнив, что у его разговора с картиной есть свидетель. Он с трудом улыбнулся, Валу эта улыбка больше напомнила оскал безумца.

– Спасибо, Валерий, вы очень мне помогли, – решительно сказал он.

– Но я… – начал было Вал.

– Скажете, сколько я вам должен, Николаю, я все оплачу, а сейчас мне пора, да, пора…

Валерий открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об еще одной своей находке, но понял, что его просто не услышат.

– Спасибо за гостеприимство, – поспешно пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я действительно пойду.

– Да-да, до свидания… – Юрий даже не сдвинулся с места, так и стоя около картины.

Вал пожал плечами, одним глотком допил оставшийся в чашке чай и пошел к выходу. Уже на крыльце его догнала Мария.

– Скажите пожалуйста, зачем вы приезжали?

– Ваш сын рассказал мне об увлеченности Юрия картиной и поиском в ней скрытого смысла, – ответил Вал, – и, кажется, нам удалось найти некоторые ответы. Что-то не так? – мужчина заметил, как побледнела собеседница.

– Эта картина… Юра просто помешался на ней, ни о чем другом говорить не может. А я ее уже видеть не могу, мороз по коже, и все время кажется, что эта девушка на меня смотрит! Хорошо, что Коленька переехал, как в институт поступил, а то муж и его увлечь пытался своей идеей поисков. Вы думаете, он прав? – женщина нервно теребила край кофты, по-видимому, не зная, куда деть руки.

– Я думаю, что за этим полотном скрывается какая-то история, – Вал вспомнил, как кольнуло пальцы холодом, стоило только прикоснуться к нарисованной фигуре, и поежился. – И как исследователь я понимаю вашего супруга и его тягу выяснить, что именно хотел сказать его предок. Но еще я знаю, что некоторые загадки должны остаться нерешенными.

– Если бы он это понял… Спасибо вам, извините, что задержала.

Вал сочувствующе кивнул и распрощался с хозяйкой прекрасной усадьбы.

По дороге домой Вал думал о своих словах, сказанных взволнованной женщине. Легко было говорить об оставленных в покое тайнах, но вот выполнить… Все дело в фотокопии угольного наброска, который был на втором листе показанных Юрием исследований, а точнее, в том, что художник нарисовал под церковью. Едва увидев немного нервные линии, Вал узнал, что за место изобразил Прохор, потому что видел его прежде, еще в художке, когда один из преподов выставил впечатляющий акварельный пейзаж. Мужчина неоднократно хотел посмотреть на это чудо вживую, но так и не вышло. Стоило ему только собраться, как появлялись более важные дела или какие-то непреодолимые обстоятельства, как будто место заговоренное, и просто так в него не попадешь. И вот теперь этот рисунок… Может, стоит на этот раз довести все до конца? Не ради сокровища, нет, просто мужчина хотел, чтобы в его жизни стало одной загадкой меньше, Вал каким-то седьмым чувством осознавал, что в этот раз у него все получится.

Добравшись до дома, Валерий первым делом взял в руки лист и карандаш – быстрыми четкими движениями мужчина переносил чужой набросок на белоснежную поверхность. Спустя какое-то время, глядя на готовую работу, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в ней чего-то не хватает. Вал закрыл глаза, в памяти достраивая каждую черточку, а потом перенес недостающее на рисунок. Он так и не смог понять, что же хотел изобразить автор до церкви, но решил, что на это еще будет время, а пока нужно было прикинуть, стоит ли действительно впутываться во все это. С одной стороны, если Юрий прав и его предок действительно где-то спрятал какие-то драгоценные камни, как-то не по совести влезать в чужие семейные тайны, тем более – с такой подоплекой. Еще обвинят в желании ограбить честного человека, доказывай потом, что это сокровище ему и даром не надо, на свой хлеб с маслом Вал и так зарабатывал. С другой, никакого сокровища может и не быть, а то место с наброска действительно где-то было, вот его точно можно было бы попробовать найти без ущерба для репутации. В институте пару недель отгулов ему дадут – у ребят скоро практика, лекций не будет, вот и возможность покататься по области. И чем дольше Валерий размышлял, тем больше склонялся ко второму варианту.

На самом деле Вал был несколько авантюрным человеком, он любил вот такие спонтанные вещи, как предполагаемая поездка в глубинку. Поездки он вообще любые любил, а от пленэров на природе и вовсе не готов был отказаться ни за какие деньги. В свое время, выбирая машину, он остановился на недорогом слабосильном внедорожнике, который пока его не подводил. Так что теперь одной проблемой было меньше – транспорт искать не придется, зато было еще столько всего, что необходимо сделать… Валерия уже не волновало, как будет воспринят его поиск окружающими, он загорелся и как творческий человек погрузился в свою идею, делая все, чтобы она поскорей стала реальностью. Стоит ли удивляться, что в понедельник прямо с утра начальство с несчастным лицом подмахнуло заявление, тем самым отпуская Валерия вперед к приключениям.

Выходные он провел за ноутбуком – искал информацию о том заветном месте и изучал архитектуру церквей, пытаясь найти если не ту самую, изображенную на картине, чем-то цеплявшую некоторой неправильностью линий, то хотя бы максимально похожую. Вот только так и не нашел. Нет, похожие были, и много, все-таки здания, построенные в одном временном промежутке, были выдержаны в определенном стиле, но в каждой из увиденных церквей не хватало какой-то детали, характерной для той, что была на рисунке. В конце концов Валерий бросил это занятие, ведь не ради этого строения он ехать собирался, а совсем напротив, искал натуру для будущих картин. Также стоило задуматься и о том, где остановиться на ночевку: в воздухе уже ощутимо пахло зимой, а ночами прилично подмораживало, так что проводить время в машине было бы не очень хорошим решением. Расспросивший в свое время препода Вал знал, что вариантов у него немного, а точнее, один – деревенька с поэтичным названием «Большие Угрюмы», по последней переписи насчитывающая аж двенадцать жителей. Оставалось надеяться, что хоть один из двенадцати пустит на постой чужака.

В понедельник Валерий вернулся с работы с подписанным заявлением на мини-отпуск, загрузил багажник всем необходимым для путешествия и двинулся в путь. Навигатор бодро пискнул, сообщив о проложенном маршруте – несколько часов до той самой деревеньки, до темноты Вал должен был успеть.

Должен был, но, видимо, в этой жизни все просто не может быть гладко, во всяком случае, до нужного места Вал не добрался ни через два часа, ни через четыре. За это время мужчина успел пять раз вернуться на трассу, постоять перед указателем, гласившим, что до «Больших Угрюмов» осталось два километра, и прокатиться по убитой грунтовке, которая вновь приводила к указателю. Замкнутый круг, на шестой раз где-то в середине петли навигатор жалостливо тренькнул и отключился: кажется, бедная железка окончательно слетела со своих электронных катушек. Посмотрев на погасший экран, как на предателя, Вал обреченно поехал вперед, вскоре вновь вернувшись на потрескавшееся асфальтовое покрытие. Стемнело окончательно, и мужчина врубил дальний свет – все одно, никого больше на этой богами забытой дороге не было. Каково же было удивление Валерия, когда яркий пучок света выхватил одинокую фигуру, зябко кутавшуюся в бесформенную куртку прямо под проклятым указателем. Мужчина даже глаза протер, подумав, что ему мерещится. Но нет, фигура никуда не делась, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшись довольно высоким мужчиной. Вал остановился около столба и приглашающе мигнул фарами, человек не заставил себя ждать и проворно забрался в теплый салон автомобиля.

Валере случалось и прежде брать попутчиков – молодые ребята, решившие объехать автостопом все возможные места, прекрасно отгоняли сон долгими ночами за рулем, вот только этот, пытающийся отогреть руки, поднеся их ближе к печке, мужчина не походил на остальных. В салоне было темно, так что Вал не мог толком разглядеть того, кто в этот поздний час оказался рядом.

– Куда путь держишь, добрый молодец? – со смешком поинтересовался Валерий – мало ли почему мужик под указателем стоял?

– Заблудшие души спасаю, – в тон ему ответил незнакомец. Голос оказался приятным, а вот фраза, несмотря на шутливую интонацию, в свете произошедшего за последнюю неделю немного насторожила.

– И от чего спасаешь? – хмыкнул Вал. Он вытащил из подставки термос и, налив чаю в крышку, протянул нежданному спутнику. – Будешь? А то замерзнешь насмерть, кто потом будет такое важное дело делать?

– Спасибо, – Вал в свете лампочек приборной панели наметанным глазом художника отметил красоту кисти и длину пальцев, забравших предложенное. – А спасаю – кого как. Тебя вот – от местного лешего, не любит он чужаков, – мужчина с видимым удовольствием отпил горячей жидкости.

Валерий постарался сдержать тяжелый вздох: кажется, повезло ему наткнуться на одного из тех странных людей, что слишком уж глубоко в фантазиях живут.

– Уж не знаю, кто тут, – буркнул Вал – на самом деле ему было плевать на чужие заморочки, да и на откровенного психа собеседник не тянул, – леший, или дорога по традиции слишком кривая, но одно точно – до места я добраться не могу. Так что скажешь, спаситель душ, покажешь путь верный до Больших, чтоб им, Угрюмов?

– И что тебе там понадобилось, если не секрет? Последний житель – дед Матвей – еще летом к внукам в город уехал, там пусто сейчас. Но коли надобность такая, покажу, не зря же я тут стоял, – судя по голосу, «спаситель» улыбался.

– Я место ищу заветное, – поддавшись моменту, ответил Вал, – что скрыто от глаз людских и секрет таит немалый, – мужчина говорил о том самом живописном уголке, что так и не смог забыть, увидев на чужом рисунке. А вот попутчик вздрогнул, словно услышал что-то неожиданное и не очень приятное. – Эх, и что, теперь в деревне ни души? Я на самом деле на ночлег там хотел попроситься, – отбросив шутки, признался Вал. – Что теперь-то делать?

– Ночлег найдется. Так что, дорогу-то показывать? – похоже, после фразы Валерия собеседник несколько упал духом.

– Конечно, показывать! – воодушевился Вал. – Спрашиваешь еще. А ты что, выходит, местный?

– В некотором роде. Места эти неплохо знаю, – мрачно отозвался неожиданный попутчик. – Поехали тогда, пока прямо. Меня, кстати, Алексеем зовут.

– Защитник, значит? – хмыкнул Вал. Был у него один студент с таким же именем – юморной парень, быстро привыкший к прозвищам, но однажды заявивший, что лично он хочет, чтобы его звали Лехой, но если для бедного препода это настолько тяжело, то пусть уж зовет защитником, ведь это одно из значений данного матушкой имени. – А я Валерий, – мужчина бросил быстрый взгляд на собеседника, надеясь рассмотреть его, уж больно заинтересовал странный персонаж, оказавшийся не понять как один на трассе глубоким вечером. Кстати, об этом. – Слушай, спаситель, а как ты вообще здесь оказался?

– Телепортировался, – хмыкнул Алексей. – Автобус до деревни не ходит, останавливается под знаком, и добирайся как знаешь.

– В этой глуши еще и автобусы ходят? – изумился Вал. – Подожди, ты же сказал, что в деревне пусто. Или тут рядом какая-то заимка имеется?

Алексей вздохнул, но не стал одергивать Валерия.

– Сюда уже и не ходят, но в соседний город по трассе шагают, нужно только с водилой договориться, чтобы здесь остановился, а там – как повезет. Мне вот, видишь, повезло. Поворот не пролети, – резко добавил он.

– Вот же! – воскликнул Валерий: он не видел за кустами этой дороги и, видно, все прежние разы проезжал мимо. – Леший, говоришь? Нет, мой дорогой, это все моя невнимательность, – мужчина разозлился на себя, но тут же успокоился. Ну, приехал бы он в пустую деревню, и что? А так вон встретил интересного попутчика.

– О, я уже дорогой? – рассмеялся Алексей. – Долго же ты кружил, раз так лестно отзываешься. Аккуратнее, тут поворот резкий и овраг рядом, не слети.

– Оу, а ты явно круче моего навигатора, – заметил Вал. – Будешь продолжать в том же духе, станешь еще и солнышком, радостью и красотой. И это, заметь, только начало списка, – настроение у мужчины поднималось, вновь проснулось предчувствие чего-то необычного, может, даже немного волшебного.

Овраг действительно был, и Вал про себя порадовался, что не поддался увещеваниям друзей и не купил полноценный внедорожник. Дорога осыпалась, и ехать по ней было будоражаще приятно, несколько раз бедная машинка пыталась пойти юзом, но послушно возвращалась на разбитую колею.

– Что ждет нас дальше?

– А мы уже почти на месте.

И действительно, через пару минут свет фар выхватил из темноты покосившиеся от времени строения и густые заросли вокруг.

– Давай чуть вперед и направо. Все, прибыли. Милости прошу, Большие Угрюмы.

– Офигеть, – высказался Вал, тормозя возле побитой жизнью классической крестьянской избы. – Я тут вечность круги наворачивал, а оно вот буквально за поворотом. Ну, спасибо тебе, солнышко, радость и красота! А что? Я свои обещания всегда сдерживаю.

Алексей молчал, он, кажется, и не слышал трепа Валеры, смотрел перед собой и словно пытался собраться с мыслями или найти силы, чтобы выйти из теплой машины. Но отчего-то Валу казалось, что здесь все гораздо сложнее.

– Эй, Лекс, все в порядке?

– Да-да, конечно, – мужчина встряхнулся и выбрался из салона, не спеша, впрочем, подходить к дому. Вал заглушил мотор и последовал его примеру. – Валерий, у тебя фонарик есть? Нужно керосин в лампу залить, а то так и будем в темноте до утра куковать.

– Керосин? – со смехом сказал Валера. – Это даже не прошлый век, защитник, это настолько древняя история, что и вспоминать не нужно.

Мужчина открыл багажник и достал небольшую светодиодную кемпинговую лампу – она не раз спасала его в таких вот сомнительных поездках. Выкрутив регулятор примерно на половину мощности, Вал взял ее за ручку и, дурачась, поднял над головой, так что она осветила практически весь небольшой пятачок перед домом.

– Вот видишь, как в современном мире несут свет… – начал было мужчина, но к концу фразы его голос звучал едва слышно. А все дело в том, что он наконец разглядел своего попутчика. Алексей был поразительно красив, но Валерия в ступор вогнало даже не это. Просто перед ним сейчас был не человек, а его картина, которая уже одиннадцать лет стояла на старом мольберте. Его Идеал, который он попытался нарисовать в шутку, но так увлекся, что практически болел незавершенным полотном около года. Вал уже представлял, как будет выглядеть на холсте эта улыбка на немного полноватых губах, как легко будет провести линию высоких скул и отрисовать тонкий нос с легкой горбинкой, черные брови вразлет…

– Валерий? – позвал Алексей, удивленный внезапным молчанием.

– Я хочу тебя, – выдохнул Вал и тут же, осознав, что только что сморозил, поспешно добавил: – Нарисовать.

– Ты художник? – с непонятной интонацией спросил Алексей, словно и не заметив оговорки. Он казался разочарованным и поникшим, словно эта новость лишила его надежды.

– Ты сказал это так, словно узнал, что я маньяк какой-то, – засмеялся Вал, пытаясь вернуть их общение в прежнее легкое русло.

– Да лучше бы маньяк, – непонятно ответил мужчина. – Ладно, пойдем, надо печь затопить, ночь скоро.

Он поднялся на крыльцо, пошарив в кармане куртки, достал ключ и отпер висячий замок на двери. Обернулся к Валу, все еще стоящему около машины, и вздохнул.

– Идешь, носитель света?

– Если ты, идеальный мой, просишь, – фыркнул Вал и пошел следом за Алексеем. Немного царапнула непонятная реакция, но, если честно, мужчина просто устал и не хотел сейчас рассуждать об этом. – Что, реально печку топить будем? – решил он перевести разговор на что-то более простое, подходящее этой ситуации. – Вот ни разу в жизни этого не делал! – Валера не врал: костры он разжигать умел и любил, а вот печь как-то прежде не приходилось.

– Сразу видно городского человека, – хмыкнул Алексей. – Ну какие батареи в старой избушке? Вот и новый опыт приобретешь. Осторожно, тут половицы местами проваливаются.

– Ох ты ж, елки! Куда я попал? – напоказ начал сокрушаться Вал. – Батарей нет, вместо лампочки керосинка, а еще и полы проваливаются. И за какие грехи мне это? У тебя тут дрова хоть есть, или рубить нужно? – уже серьезно спросил он: в избушке было холодно и промозгло, как во всех заброшенных домах, неуютно и мрачно. А Валерий такого не любил, он ценил пасторальные пейзажи глубинки и возле печи посидеть любил, но только когда она пышет теплом.

– Есть, не переживай, – сказал Алексей. – Ты лампу-то повесь, а то стоишь, как памятник самому себе, – он указал на крюк в потолке, на который и правда можно было очень удобно повесить фонарь, что Вал тут же и проделал, заодно прибавив мощность, и внимательно оглядел свое жилье на ближайшие дни. Выглядело, если честно, еще той дырой, но всяко лучше, чем ночлег под открытым небом.

Алексей тем временем сноровисто возился у печи, Вал даже залюбовался явно привычными для того действиями.

– Слушай, может, помочь чем?

– Если в кузню ты пришел, – буркнул мужчина, явно не надеясь, что его поймут.

– Как красиво, вай, вай, вай, – со смехом продолжил Вал.

– Если хочешь мне помочь, выйди вон и не мешай, – в унисон закончили они и рассмеялись.

– Не ожидал, что ты знаешь, – отсмеявшись, сказал Алексей.

– Эй, я же художник, творческая личность, неужели был хоть один шанс, что меня на ролевку не заносило и я Морию не слышал? – пожал плечами Вал. – В самом деле, озадачь меня уже, а то так и буду над душой стоять.

– Печь скоро разгорится, чаю бы, – мечтательно протянул Алексей.

– Легко, – тут же воодушевился Валерий. – Блин, только у меня чайника нет. Вот все остальное есть, а чайник я не брал.

– Ты вон в том углу посмотри, – посоветовал Алексей и вновь повернулся к печи, дрова в которой уже вовсю трещали, а из-за прикрытой дверцы виднелось мягкое алое сияние.

Валерий не стал спорить и пошел в угол, где обнаружился видавший виды шкаф с отломанной дверцей. На одной из полок действительно обнаружился чайник, немного подкопченный, но вроде вполне нормальный. Вал снял мятую крышку и заглянул в темное нутро кухонной утвари.

– Лекс, ты чай с мясом будешь или нет? – спросил он и обернулся к собеседнику, краем глаза цепляя что-то в темноте. Вопрос был забыт, Валерий медленно обернулся, не понимая, что его так насторожило в полумраке. Если честно, то сердце забилось быстрее, а по позвоночнику скользнул неприятный холодок. – Вот ты ж! – облегченно высказался мужчина, осознав, что напугало его всего лишь собственное отражение в покрытом толстым слоем пыли зеркале. – Привидится же! Так что насчет чая с мясом? – вернулся он к первоначальному вопросу, подходя к Алексею.

А фигура в зеркале не спешила пропадать, она еще словно считала, сколько шагов сделает художник до печи, и только когда тот шутя коснулся плеча мужчины, пропала, оставив только пыльное стекло с искаженными силуэтами мебели. Алексей только кивнул, и открыв дверцу, начал кочергой поправлять дрова, чтобы добавить новых. Вал подхватил фонарик и пошел прочь, но уже в дверях остановился, чтобы добавить:

– И кстати, раз ты чай будешь с мясом, то несчастную мумию паука из чайника я тебе персонально в кружку закину.

– Валерий, пауки – членистоногие, где ты у него мясо нашел? – отозвался Алексей. – Лучше в ящик у двери загляни, может, мышь найдешь, шашлык зажарим.

– Да вы гурман, батенька! – засмеялся Валерий. – Я лучше на ближайшее болото за лягушками сбегаю, – выдал он и вышел наружу.

На крыльце Вал остановился и, уменьшив яркость фонаря, огляделся по сторонам. Слабый свет луны позволял различать лишь смутные тени, но этого хватило, чтобы понять, что домик, где они остановились, стоит на отшибе почти у темной громадины леса. Мужчина вдохнул морозный воздух и поежился: не стоило торчать на улице. Первым делом он взял из бардачка налобный фонарик, так таскать вещи было удобней. Посетовав на себя, что не додумался поставить машину багажником к дому, Вал начал доставать нужные для комфортного ночлега вещи. Он знал, куда едет, и предполагал, что максимум, что ему могут предложить – это свободный угол, который едва ли мог похвастаться даже приличной кроватью, да и с едой в глухой деревеньке, по его мнению, тоже было тяжеловато, так что мужчина запасся на совесть и правильно сделал. Накидав вещи на крыльцо, Вал закрыл машину, предварительно скинув клемму с аккумулятора. Мысленно прикинув, ничего ли он не забыл, художник со вздохом приступил к следующему этапу – затаскиванию груды хлама в дом.

– Что, вечер французской кухни отменяется? – Алексей, пока Вал возился у машины, успел найти кружки и протирал их какой-то тряпкой. – Я за водой еще схожу… Ого, ты в лесу ночевать собирался, что ли? – оценил он количество таскаемого добра.

– Просто решил, что улитки будут уместнее для этих широт и времени года, – чопорно ответил Вал. Тон совершенно не вязался с его растрепанным видом, и это явно развеселило Алексея. – Но, сударь мой, случилась беда, не знаю, где найти здесь сей деликатес. Так что либо подсказывай, либо на тебе сумку, и ищи в ней чай. Там, кстати, есть бутылка с водой, так что можешь не таскаться по темноте, – он затащил последнюю сумку и потянулся, разминая спину. – А ночевать я собрался возле печки. Но так как я – городской мальчик, то делать это предпочту с максимальным комфортом.

– А на мытье последнего пристанища несчастного паука ты питьевую воду тратить собираешься? Да и руки после печи не стерильные, – отмахнулся Алексей. – Так что делись фонариком, пойду до колодца.

– Практичный какой, – фыркнул Валерий и протянул вещь. – А ты уверен, что тот колодец еще не завалило напрочь, или что там чудо-юдо какое-то не поселилось?

Да, Вал шутил, но правда заключалась в том, что ему было немного жутко оставаться одному в чужом доме с его паутиной по углам и гнилыми половицами. Он вдруг как-то слишком остро осознал, что он и Алексей – единственные люди на несколько километров вокруг, и это если предположить, что где-то недалеко катит по трассе зевающий дальнобойщик.

– С тобой сходить? – любезно предложил он на фоне странных мыслей. – Вдруг удастся спасти доброго молодца от чуда-юда, будет потом что рассказать.

Алексей внимательно на него посмотрел, будто оценивая шансы на победу в борьбе с тем самым чудом-юдом, и ответил:

– Пойдем. Светить будешь. А колодец летом вполне функционировал, так что, думаю, и сейчас все в порядке.

– Летом, значит, – задумчиво сказал Вал и пошел следом за подхватившим побитое жизнью оцинкованное ведро Алексеем. – Интересный ты человек, защитник, – в ночной тишине молчать не хотелось, – не местный, а дорогу показываешь, как к дому родному, и старожил по именам знаешь, и к колодцу вон путь почти с закрытыми глазами найти можешь. Так что я теряюсь в догадках, кто ты, мой ночной попутчик? Любитель сельского туризма? Этнограф? Просто странный парень, какого-то беса таскающийся по загибающимся деревням?

На самом деле Вал не имел привычки приставать к таким вот случайным знакомым, но Алексей зацепил – такой весь из себя спокойный, уверенный и в то же время легко подхватывающий шутки, и по-прежнему идеальный. Валера так и не смог отказаться от идеи его нарисовать.

Алексей вдруг остановился, и Вал уже было решил, что того обидела настойчивость спутника, но дело оказалось в другом.

– Свети уже, воитель, – сказал мужчина, чуть отходя в сторону и позволяя Валерию увидеть покосившийся сруб колодца. – То же самое могу спросить про тебя. Кто в здравом уме будет ехать на ночь глядя в заведомо умирающую деревню с запасом добра на неделю минимум? – парировал он, убирая в сторону доску, закрывающую черный провал, и цепляя ведро к цепи. – Места заветные – они на то и есть, что не каждому покажутся.

– Ну, я-то творческая личность, – использовал привычную отмазку Вал и направил луч фонаря в колодец. Тот вдруг показался совершенно бездонным и хранящим прям могильный холод, а Алексей совершенно спокойно столкнул ведро. Услышав всплеск, Валера даже плечами пожал, поражаясь своему разыгравшемуся воображению, и зачем-то добавил: – Вот у тебя бывало, что все раз – и сойдется? Как будто знак свыше, и ты срываешься и едешь. Вот у меня так в этот раз вышло. Уж больно хочу найти то место. Смешно, но словно зачаровал кто.

– Бывало, – мрачно ответил Алексей, – и не только у меня. Только ни к чему хорошему это ни разу ни привело. Вот и сейчас… – он оборвал сам себя, словно сказал что-то лишнее.

– В реальном мире что-то неприятное случилось? – по-своему истолковал его оговорку Вал. – Решил в этой мрачной сказке отдохнуть?

Он не ждал ответа, правда, слишком личное незнакомцам не рассказывают, случайным попутчикам – да, но тем, с кем вынуждены неизвестно сколько жить под одной крышей – едва ли. Установившуюся тишину нарушил надрывный скрип – Алексей не торопясь начал вытаскивать ведро. Он действовал так привычно и ловко, что Вал решил, будто его спутник прежде жил вот в такой вот деревеньке. Он даже попытался представить Лекса в ватнике и с папиросой в зубах и рассмеялся своим мыслям. Смех прозвучал странно и словно даже отразился от чего-то, эхом вернулся к мужчинам.

– Ты чего? – удивленно спросил Алексей, подхватывая ведро и ставя его на бортик. Вал только отмахнулся, вновь возвращаясь к своим мыслям, в которых у него никак не получалось примирить внешность Лекса и деревенские будни.

– Ладно, пойдем, надо же за печью следить, – Алексей закрыл колодец и, взяв ведро, посмотрел на Валерия. – Или у тебя другие планы?

– Только если за улитками сходить, – задумчиво протянул Вал. – Ну да ладно, сегодня обойдемся без изысков. Пойдем в дом, пока окончательно не задубели.

Алексей только плечами, пожал, словно говоря: а я что тебе, идиоту, только что предлагал? И, осторожно неся воду, пошел обратно, Валерий, добросовестно выполняя свою обязанность, светил ему под ноги.

За то время, что мужчин не было, печь успела прогреться, хотя в доме все еще было зябко, а чайник, избавленный от дохлой живности и торжественно водруженный Валом на плиту, скоро начал тихонько шуметь. Мужчины устроились на колченогих стульях, не сговариваясь подтащив их ближе к источнику тепла, и молчали, устало ожидая, когда можно будет попить чаю и начать готовиться ко сну – отчего-то на голодный желудок этим заниматься совершенно не хотелось. Пригревшись в тепле, идущем от печки, Валера расстегнул куртку, наткнувшись на блокнот, привычно лежавший во внутреннем кармане, и повернулся к Алексею. Он уже было заговорил, но вспомнил прошлую реакцию случайного знакомого и потух, вот только его пантомима не осталась незамеченной, и Алексей, прикрыв нереально яркие глаза, устало сказал:

– Говори уже, чего хотел.

– Все еще хочу тебя нарисовать, – признался Вал после короткой заминки. – Можно?

– Прямо сейчас? Впечатлений мало на сегодня?

– Ой, да ладно тебе! Я же не парадный портрет предлагаю, просто карандашный набросок. Ты все равно сидишь медитируешь, так какая разница? – Валерий просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии, и раз уж Алексей не спешил плеваться ядом, то можно было попытаться его уговорить. На самом деле можно было и вовсе взять и начать портрет без спроса, но тут уж вмешивалась принципиальность самого Вала – он никогда не рисовал людей, не получив на это разрешения. – Это не больно, правда.

– Я не люблю все эти портреты, – недовольно высказался Алексей.

– И художников, – немного резковато продолжил за него Вал. – Я заметил. Ладно, нет так нет.

Было по-детски обидно и почти физически больно – каждый, перед кем хоть раз становилась непреодолимая преграда к чему-то желанному, может понять, что чувствовал сейчас Валера. Тут на плите очень вовремя забулькал чайник, и неудивительно, что расстроенный мужчина схватился за его ручку.

– Твою же мать! – тут же взвыл он, отдергивая обожженную ладонь.

– Горе ты мое! Сунь пока руку в воду, – Алексей метнулся до ведра, в котором оставалась еще примерно половина жидкости. – Я сейчас, – он порылся в карманах куртки, выудил тубу с каким-то кремом и бинт. – Надо смазать, он заживляющий, легче будет. Творческая личность – это диагноз, – заключил мужчина, глядя на несчастное лицо Вала.

– Это не диагноз, это призвание, – ответил Валера, который не спешил опускать руку в воду, желая как можно скорее рассмотреть повреждения, – а вот растяпа – да, диагноз.

Кожу на ладони саднило, а на кончиках пальцев и вовсе появились волдыри, но самым неприятным было даже не это: Валера по привычке использовал рабочую руку, а значит, с планами на ближайшие дни придется проститься. Никаких рисунков на природе, придется ползать по окрестностям с фотоаппаратом и надеяться, что получится сделать подходящий кадр.

– Почему я именно этой рукой цапнул этот несчастный чайник?! – возмущенно спросил он у мира, мир в лице Лекса не ответил, но выглядел так, словно готов покрутить пальцем у виска.

– Так, завязывай уже и давай сюда ладонь, – резковато сказал Алексей: кажется, он решил, что у бедного творческого человека случился небольшой срыв. Валу вдруг стало интересно, кто стал причиной для такой реакции на художников: почему-то казалось, что Лекс охотно верит во все штампы, которые по приколу охотно демонстрируют люди его профессии.

Алексей осторожно нанес крем, а вот с бинтом вышло забавнее – стараясь быть осторожным, мужчина сначала совершенно не затянул повязку, и она попыталась слететь, стоило только Валере опустить руку. Во второй раз получилось лучше, но не намного. В итоге замученный всем этим Вал психанул и принялся командовать процессом, получилось довольно сносно. Стоило признать, художника даже позабавила эта боязнь причинить лишнюю боль, и в другое время он бы даже прошелся по этому поводу, но не теперь.

– Защитничек, блин, – это все, на что его хватило, когда он с радостью отобрал у Лекса свою руку. – Спасибо.

А чайник по-прежнему кипел.

– Обращайся, если что, – с видимым облегчением отозвался Алексей. Он все-таки снял злополучную посудину с плиты, обернув ручку той самой тряпкой, которой протирал кружки, и сказал:

– Ты что-то говорил про чай в сумке, предложение еще актуально?

– Конечно, актуально, – заверил его Вал, вскакивая на ноги, и потянулся к названному предмету. Далее следовало следующее действо – мужчина по привычке попытался взять сумку рабочей рукой, но, к счастью, вовремя увидел бинт, тихо ругнулся, попытался повторить другой рукой, что не очень-то хорошо получилось, выругался еще раз и беспомощно посмотрел на спутника.

– Давай сам, а? Там заварка и даже бутеры, вот только я, судя по всему, беспомощней котенка. Нет, вот быть того не может, я же просто ладонь обжег, а сделать ничего не могу толком.

Высказавшись, Валерий задумался: он не любил чего-то не мочь, а значит, нужно было срочно учиться делать все другой рукой. Вон, в детстве соседский мальчишка руку сломал, и ничего, через пару недель уже бегло писал здоровой. Алексей тем временем, покопавшись в сумке, выудил пачку чая и объемистый сверток, распотрошил и то, и другое, залил кипяток в кружки и выложил бутерброды на щербатую тарелку, подвинув ее ближе к севшему у стола Валу. Сам же обхватил свою кружку руками и устроился около печи, глядя на отсветы огня.

– Эй, а ты чего, ужинать не будешь? – удивился Вал: для него как-то естественно было делиться едой, он и автостопщиков всегда подкармливал чисто за веселые истории, а тут и вовсе. По всему выходило, что без Алексея он тут быстренько загнется. Нет, естественно, мужчина преувеличивал свою беспомощность, но и есть в одиночку решительно отказывался.

Алексей отреагировал не сразу, видимо, погрузившись в свои мысли:

– Что ты сказал?

– Присоединяйся, говорю, я один есть не буду.

– А, да, спасибо, – мужчина все так же задумчиво сжевал один бутерброд и опять затих.

Валу стало до ужаса интересно, какие мысли бродят в голове случайного знакомого. Все еще казалось, что Лекса в пустую деревню привела не прихоть, а необходимость. Осторожно прихлебывая чай, Вал не стесняясь разглядывал мужчину, запоминая каждую черточку лица, то, какую длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень, стоит только Алексею прикрыть глаза, карамельную прядь, что упрямо падала на высокий лоб, выбиваясь из зачесанных назад волос, и прочие мелкие детали, на которые обычный человек и внимания не обратит. Валерий смотрел на живого человека, как на картину и, прекрасно понимая неправильность этого, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Алексей, видимо, почувствовал пристальный взгляд, он поднял глаза на Вала и тяжело вздохнул.

– Предлагаю устраиваться спать. Уже поздно, а день был длинным. Тут есть топчан, и можно устроиться на лежанке, она уже прогрелась.

Валерий зевнул, вдруг осознав, что адски устал. День и правда был насыщенным, а на завтрашний планы просто громадные, а значит, спать действительно уже было пора. Он посмотрел в сторону печи: устроиться на теплых полатях было бы очень заманчиво, но, с другой стороны, у него с собой был весьма приличный спальник, так что замерзнуть ему не грозило, а вот у Лекса он ничего подобного не заметил, так что решение было очевидно.

– Я на топчан, – заявил он и помахал обожженной рукой – ну, хоть какой-то плюс от собственной дурости, – наверх все равно залезть не смогу.

На самом деле он бы неплохо выспался и на полу у печки, благо с собой был трапик, но древний топчан вроде не собирался разваливаться, так что Вал решил дать ему шанс. На то, чтобы раскатать спальник и достать сменную одежду, ушло как-то неприлично много времени, но Валерий уже мог гордиться собой: молнии и застежки больше не были непреодолимой преградой.

– Слушай, – обратился он к продолжающему сидеть на месте Алексею, – за печкой же следить нужно. Может, объяснишь, что к чему, я…

– Не нужно, – прервал его Лекс. Вроде не грубо, но достаточно непреклонно, чтобы спорить не хотелось. – Печь старая, я сам разберусь.

Настаивать Вал не стал – не было ни сил, ни желания, – поэтому он просто по возможности привел себя в порядок, улегся и закрыл глаза, слушая треск поленьев и скрипы старого дома. Перед тем как провалиться в сон, мужчина еще успел подумать, что все происходящее выглядит слишком странно, если вдуматься. Например, Алексей, он словно ждал Валерия под тем знаком. Ну, правда, какова вероятность встретить на пустынной дороге вечером в понедельник человека, который направляется туда же, куда и ты, а именно – в забытую всеми деревню? Да, кстати, этот кто-то еще и очень любезно помог найти дорогу и обеспечил ночлег. У Валеры мелькнула мыслишка, что появлением Лекса он обязан своим друзьям-придуркам, решившим разыграть так поспешно свалившего в гребеня художника. Вот только не сходилось, хотя… Примерно на этой мысли Вала окончательно сморило.

Алексей, до этого неподвижно сидящий у печи, повернулся к уснувшему мужчине, синие глаза чуть засветились в полумраке комнаты. На идеальном лице появилась горькая усмешка, он покачал головой, глядя на Вала, и тихо сказал:

– Если сделал первый шаг, делай и второй. Влейся в хоровод…

Сон окутал мягким покрывалом, утягивая куда-то прочь от реальности и обыденных вещей. Валерию казалось, что он бежал через густой лес. В воздухе еще чувствовались отголоски дневной жары, а от деревьев пряно пахло смолой. Земля под ногами мягко пружинила, словно подгоняя вперед, быстрее, туда, откуда слышны веселые песни. Вал чувствовал себя настолько счастливым и свободным, что, казалось, сейчас и вовсе взлетит на невидимых крыльях. Он чувствовал себя влюбленным… Именно это чувство, внезапно появившееся в груди, заставило Валеру остановиться, не доходя до просвета между деревьев буквально несколько шагов. Он приложил ладонь к колотящемуся в предвкушении сердцу. Странно. Любовь. Но почему? В кого он мог быть влюблен? Единственный раз, когда Вал позволил себе подобную глупость, ничем хорошим не закончился, и вот теперь опять… Зачем? Прежде чем он успел найти ответ, из-за дерева появилась девушка – она словно играла, перебегая от одного ствола к другому, пряталась и вновь бежала. В какой-то момент игрунья остановилась прямо перед Валерой, и мужчина увидел ее невозможно яркие синие глаза.

– Ты чего здесь стоишь? – спросила девушка, а Валу стало жутко: он словно попал в какую-то дурную постановку, иначе и не скажешь. Например, эта девчонка с глазами Алексея, кстати, на лице случайного знакомого они смотрелись гораздо уместней. – Там уже костры зажгли, пойдем танцевать?

Она рассмеялась и потянула Валерия за руку, принуждая идти за собой, а тому вдруг стало так страшно, что хоть скули. Он остановился, и девчонка подарила ему вопросительный взгляд.

– Нет, не ходи туда, – сорвалось с губ Вала, – не нужно. Пойдем со мной, убежим отсюда, как хотели.

– Ну что ты глупости говоришь! – надулась незнакомка и пошла вперед. – Ты или со мной, или кисни здесь, сколько хочешь!

Вал с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох и действительно пошел вперед к музыке. Ему казалось, что он сделал всего пару шагов, но его уже окружали незнакомые люди, они смялись и приветствовали гостя, а потом вновь взвилась к небу музыка, и синеглазка взяла его за руку, утягивая в хоровод, за вторую руку схватился чернявый парень, и картина вновь смазалась. Вот он кружился среди веселой молодежи, миг – и стоял на выжженной дотла поляне, пепел все еще кружил в воздухе, а под ногами хрустели кости. Глядя в пустые глазницы черепа, Вал мог думать только об одном: нужно проснуться, нужно проснуться! Но вот в его руку, в ту, где секунду назад была теплая девичья ладошка, впилась костлявая лапа, и Валера услышал шепот:

– Войдя в хоровод, танцуй до упаду…

И здесь подсознание наконец смилостивилось над мужчиной, вернув обратно в реальность.

Валерий резко сел, прижимая к груди руку, которой только что касалась жуткая лапища, причиняя боль, и понял, что это просто реакция на ожог, вот и все. Вал постарался успокоиться, но детали сна все ни как не хотели гаснуть и становиться всего лишь тусклыми тенями. Девушка с яркими глазами, поляна, усеянная костями, и этот проклятый шепот. Словно ища, за что зацепиться в реальном мире, Валерий начал оглядываться по сторонам. Первое, что удалось заметить, это слабый свет, пробивающийся из-за закрытых ставень, а значит, утро, и это вдруг успокоило мужчину, отогнало прочь странный сон.

– Эй, с тобой все хорошо? – послышался хриплый голос с печи.

– Не очень… Чушь какая-то привиделась, – Вал с силой потер лицо здоровой рукой, прогоняя остатки ночного дурмана. – Все, я в норме. Встаем?

– На новом месте приснись жених невесте, – без улыбки прокомментировал Алексей. – Да, встаем.

– Чтоб тебе самому такой жених приснился, – фыркнул Валерий, вспоминая костлявую лапу, что держала его ладонь. Буйное воображение позволило легко достроить остальное, получилось, стоит признать, весьма пугающе. – То ли назгулы, то ли виденье, блин.

Высказавшись, Вал накинул куртку и, сунув ноги в ботинки, пошел во двор, не дожидаясь ответа.

Вернулся он спустя пару минут в облаке пара, уже гораздо более жизнерадостный и словно забывший о неприятном сне.

– Там такая заиндевевшая паутина – закачаешься! – поделился он радостью с Алексеем.

Пока его не было, Лекс успел встать, подкрутить регулятор фонаря, добавляя немного света, и теперь возился у печки – дрова прогорели за ночь. Он обернулся и скептически посмотрел на Валерия:

– Ну, хоть что-то удовлетворило твой взыскательный вкус. Как рука, кстати?

– Ты чего с утра такой бука? – после увиденного узора Вала мало что могло расстроить, кроме, пожалуй, невозможности его зарисовать вот прямо сейчас. Он посмотрел на забинтованную конечность, попытался пошевелить пальцами и поморщился. – Нормально, нужно будет бинт срезать и посмотреть, что да как.

Мужчина вернулся к топчану и невозмутимо начал переодеваться обратно в уличную одежду.

– Пойду за аптечкой схожу, там вроде клей был, с повязкой таскаться не очень удобно.

Высказавшись, он вновь покинул дом, но на этот раз задержался дольше, а все дело в том, что помимо аптечки Вал достал еще и любимый зеркальный фотик и все-таки сделал несколько снимков так понравившейся паутины.

На пороге Валерий столкнулся с Алексеем – тот тоже уже был в куртке и направлялся во двор, мужчина явно немного приободрился по сравнению с самим собой минут десять назад.

Вернувшись обратно в тепло, Валера решил не дожидаться Лекса и самостоятельно разобраться с повязкой, благо в аптечке было для этого все необходимое. Если вчера необходимость пользоваться правой рукой вызывала злость, то сейчас это казалось забавным приключением. Пока мужчина воевал с повязкой, вернулся Алексей, он бросил рядом с печью охапку дров и принялся стругать лучину. Печь, конечно, была еще достаточно теплая, и можно было ее не затапливать, но в старом доме гуляли сквозняки, быстро выстужая небольшое помещение. К тому же нужно было позаботиться о еде, а готовить им было больше не на чем.

Валерий наконец убрал бинт и теперь удрученно рассматривал результат своей вчерашней невнимательности. На самом деле, все было не так уж и плохо, если не считать кончиков пальцев – во сне он, видимо, придавил несчастную конечность, и пузыри, еще вчера красовавшиеся там, лопнули. Вал посмотрел на тубу с клеем и понял, что сам ее открыть не сможет.

– Лекс, ты не мог бы мне помочь, как закончишь? – спросил он и поднял глаза, с удивлением утыкаясь взглядом в стоящего рядом Алексея.

– Я уж думал, сам будешь пытаться, – усмехнулся тот, открутил крышку и осторожно залил клеем пострадавшие места. – И как ты теперь по округе шастать будешь? С такими повреждениями много не наработаешь.

Валерий, услышав это, запоздало понял, что и по хозяйству особо помочь не сможет, если что, и это расстроило даже сильнее, чем невозможность рисовать: мужчина не любил, когда кому-то приходилось работать за него.

– Ну, с глазами-то у меня все в порядке, – жизнерадостно сказал Вал, отбрасывая в сторону мрачные мысли: утро и без того вышло странное, не стоит его еще больше портить. – И вообще, главное найти, а там уже разберусь, – заключил он.

Лекс в ответ на это утверждение вновь помрачнел и отошел прочь, делая вид, что ему вот прям жизненно необходимо заглянуть в прекрасно разгорающуюся и без его внимания печь. Валерий проводил его задумчивым взглядом: вот такие перемены настроения начинали напрягать. С одной стороны, ему с этим парнем детей не крестить, и фиг бы на его закидоны, с другой же, проклятое любопытство уже пищало от невозможности разобраться в таком противоречивом человеке.

– Ты, кстати, сам чем собираешься заниматься? – поинтересовался Вал, копаясь в сумке с продуктами: он все еще надеялся, что в доме найдется какая-нибудь посудина, чтобы сварить кофе. – Здесь сидеть будешь, или у меня есть шанс вытащить тебя на обзорную экскурсию по этим местам?

Подняв взгляд, он поразился видом буквально закаменевшей спины Алексея.

– По паре мест проведу, – все-таки выдавил мужчина. – Тебя просто виды природы и деревни интересуют, или что-то конкретное ищешь?

– А я пока не решил, – отмахнулся Валерий. На самом деле ему даже не проводник нужен был, а спутник – не хотелось таскаться по незнакомой местности в одиночку. Это даже странно, ведь если бы он не встретил Лекса, то как раз один бы и бродил. А теперь вот компании захотелось.

– Нет, ну, то есть ищу-то я что-то конкретное, но не стремлюсь найти вот прямо сейчас.

Алексей с видимым облегчением повернулся к нему и приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку:

– Что ж, тогда проведу тебя по памятным местам, есть тут кое-что интересное.

Он прошел к шкафу, в котором Вал вчера нашел чайник, и, немного порывшись, выудил старую сковородку и немного помятую металлическую кружку примерно литрового объема.

– Посуды больше нет, даже вилок-ложек не осталось.

– Главное ты уже нашел, – обрадовался Валера, с умилением глядя на кружку, – есть где кофе сварить, а с остальным разберемся. Умеешь? – Алексей кивнул, и Вал тут же протянул ему банку, что как раз нашел в сумке. – С посудой и у меня печально. Нет, конечно, ложка с вилкой да нож найдутся, но что-то другое, – мужчина покачал головой – едва ли. Хотя можно по машине пошарить, там, кажется, с летних шашлыков что-то из пластиковой тары валяется. Ну, ничего, мы в пору студенчества в чем только не готовили, – улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям Валера. – Вот, помнится, как-то чуть в наградном кубке любимого препода лапшу не заварили… Ох, и устроил он нам.

Валера обожал вспоминать годы учебы в колледже – за редким исключением вроде той самой первой влюбленности и еще пары не очень приятных моментов. Группа у него подобралась буйная, и теперь мужчина не понимал, как они умудрились выпуститься всем составом, а не быть отчисленными за неуспеваемость.

Алексей только усмехнулся, занявшись приготовлением спасительного напитка. Он вообще мало говорил, в отличие от словоохотливого Вала, который продолжал вспоминать какие-то веселые моменты юности. Так, под его байки, и кофе незаметно сварился, и чайник вскипел.

Вал выудил из сумки еще сверток и торжественно провозгласил:

– Прошу к столу!

На этот раз Лекс не стал уходить к печи, присел за стол. Вал даже мысленно поздравил себя, хотя что-то подсказывало, что его заслуг в «приручении» случайного знакомого не было. Завтрак прошел в тишине, даже Валерий молчал и, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза, не торопясь пил кофе, который получился несколько непривычным, но поразительно вкусным. Вдруг подумалось, что было бы здорово всегда вот именно так начинать утро в уютном молчании. Вал даже удивился: ну откуда могли взяться подобные мысли? Видно, все дело в том чувстве из сна – нет, не в страхе, от него легко избавил солнечный свет, а в любви. Мужчина поморщился и, залпом допив кофе, поставил кружку на выщербленную столешницу. Ни к чему думать о подобном. Лекс как раз дожевал бутерброд, а значит, их больше ничего не держало в доме.

– Ну что, пойдем гулять? – с улыбкой спросил Вал.

– Пойдем, не торчать же здесь.

Выйдя на крыльцо, Алексей тоном заправского экскурсовода начал:

– Итак, уважаемый посетитель сего места, перед вами деревня под названием «Большие Угрюмы». Слева вы можете видеть лес, справа – поле, а прямо – классические избы начала прошлого века и великолепные образцы заросших огородов. Быть может, желаете рассмотреть какой-то экспонат поподробнее?

Валерий, который перед выходом вооружился фотоаппаратом, не удержался и сделал кадр – уж очень здорово смотрелся Алексей в по-осеннему мягких лучах света.

– Эх, мой дорогой, вы так хорошо начали рассказ, что мне определенно хочется посмотреть на все. Но я усмирю себя, и мы, пожалуй, начнем с этих милых развалин. Скажите мне, мой бесценный экскурсовод, что вы знаете о традиционных узорах на наличниках?

– Знаю, что резьба – это не только украшение, это еще и система охранительных символов, оберегов на входах в дом. В их основе – небо, солнце, земля и языческие божества. Интересуешься символикой? – мужчина покосился на камеру в руках собеседника.

– Интересуюсь, – признался немного удивленный познаниями Алексея Вал: обычно его знакомые на подобные вопросы отвечали недоуменным взглядом. – Пошли-ка.

Валерий приглашающе махнул рукой и прямо через бурьян пошел к ближайшему почти полностью развалившемуся строению.

– На самом деле это не просто небо, солнце и земля, это целая история. Вот смотри, – он коснулся странного растрескавшегося символа, – для того, кто вырезал этот символ, он был не просто закорючкой, этот человек думал о своей юной дочери и желал ей быть самой счастливой на земле. А вот это? Видишь? Похоже на пчелу, а значит, резчик думал не только о земном, но и о душе не забывал. Неужели ты думаешь, что после такого можно не увлечься символами?

Он мягко улыбнулся – едва ли мужчина понимал, что именно за эту улыбку его так любили студенты. Сделав несколько кадров, Вал обернулся к Алексею.

– Как думаешь, можно войти внутрь, или лучше не рисковать?

– Думаю, можно. Крыша еще крепкая, а ниже подпола не упадешь, если что, – Алексей улыбнулся в ответ.

– Мне и в подпол не очень-то бы хотелось, – буркнул Вал и, подойдя к покосившемуся дверному проему, сделал несколько снимков, не переступая через порог. – Кстати, – он обратил внимание на косяк, – знаешь, что мне здесь особенно нравится? То, что люди, которые здесь жили, кажется, до последнего бережно хранили свою историю, – он коснулся знакомой цепочки символов и, максимально приблизив, щелкнул затвором. – И это здорово. Так, и что у нас дальше по плану?

Валерий вновь сделал несколько пейзажных снимков, досадуя про себя, что не взял сменные объективы – с тем, что стоял сейчас, фотографии получались средненькими. В один кадр словно случайно попал Алексей, ну как случайно, на самом деле Вал решил выжать из этой прогулки максимум, и уж если он не может нарисовать портрет, то хоть фоток на память понаделает вволю. Лекс же спокойно ждал, пока его спутник налюбуется природой, делая вид, что не замечает ухищрений при съемке – ругаться почему-то не хотелось.

– Дальше можно прогуляться в ту сторону, там когда-то церковь была, – задумчиво отозвался он наконец, указав рукой направление.

– Церковь? – удивился Вал: в его голове как-то не очень хорошо сочетались языческие символы, которыми здесь явно уделялось большое внимание, и христианство. Да и деревня даже в лучшие свои годы не была настолько большой, чтобы иметь собственную церковь. – Расскажешь о ней? – попросил Валерий, чуть отойдя в сторону: он просто не мог упустить возможность сделать снимок того, как молодая березка прорастает сквозь крышу стоящего рядом дома.

– Я и сам не так много знаю. Заброшена она очень давно. Дед рассказывал, что ее построили специально, чтобы отвадить местных от проведения неких обрядов, да только ничего не вышло, – неохотно ответил Алексей. – Развалины, конечно, но, думаю, ты оценишь.

– Конечно, оценю, – тут же заверил его Валера. Для него, собственно, все вокруг и не было просто развалинами, историей – да, вещами, которые так и просились на холст – бесспорно. К тому же, обладая достаточно богатым воображением, Вал мог легко представить, как все это выглядело раньше. – Куда идти? – мужчина совершенно не представлял, где скрываются загадочные руины церкви.

– Прямо, – спокойно ответил Алексей и зашагал по затянутой пожелтевшей листвой дороге.

– Кстати, ты сказал: «дед рассказывал», – заговорил Валерий, останавливаясь, чтобы заснять очередную заинтересовавшую его деталь. – Получается, ты все-таки местный? Ну, во всяком случае, корни отсюда, да?

– Дед здесь жил. Я приезжал каждое лето – помочь по хозяйству, дела кое-какие в порядок привести. Мы, кстати, в его доме остановились, – ответил Алексей. – Вот и после его смерти иногда заглядываю.

– Оу, прости, – Валу показалось, что голос собеседника звучит слишком печально, – мне не стоило… – начал было мужчина, но тут же оборвал себя: что толку оправдываться? Лучше переключиться на что-то другое. Например, на церковь, к остаткам которой они как раз подошли. На самом деле от основного здания осталось только несколько наполовину обвалившихся вовнутрь стен да живописно разбросанные по округе доски. Это даже странно, что самое, по сути, новое строение в деревне имело одновременно и самый печальный вид. Валерий сделал несколько шагов вперед, в надежде поймать более удачный кадр он наступил на груду каких-то досок, которая не выдержала оказанного ей доверия и после очередного щелчка затвора рухнула. Валерий, не ожидавший такой подставы, полетел на чуть подмерзшую землю, чувствуя острую боль в лодыжке, которая тотчас же отошла на задний план, потому что на полуразрушенных ступенях лежал крест, слишком знакомый для того, чтобы быть простым совпадением.

Алексей, успевший отойти на несколько шагов, чтобы не мешать, вздрогнул и обернулся на грохот. Оценив ситуацию, он подбежал к Валу и встревоженно спросил:

– Ты как, ничего себе не отшиб?

Валерий сначала и не понял, о чем его спрашивают, он по-прежнему неверяще смотрел перед собой.

– Как такое… – начал он было, но потом до него дошло, что Лекс что-то спросил, и он перевел взгляд на его обеспокоенное лицо. – Прости, что?

– Я спросил, все ли с тобой нормально, – повторил Алексей.

– Да вроде, – пожал плечами Валерий и попытался встать. Ногу тут же прострелило острой болью. – Вот же! – высказался художник и немного нервно рассмеялся: – Это место меня, видимо, прикончить хочет. Я ногу подвернул. Поможешь встать?

– Да, конечно, – с посторонней помощью подняться все же получилось, правда, опереться на пострадавшую ногу не вышло. Алексей заметил болезненную гримасу Вала и без лишних слов закинул его руку себе на плечо.

– Попрыгали, искатель, благо не так далеко успели уйти.

– Повезло так повезло, – хмыкнул Вал. Он осторожно придержал свободной рукой фотоаппарат, который только чудом остался цел, и воспользовался любезным предложением.

Дорога обратно к дому показалась бесконечной: вроде гуляли-то они всего ничего, а когда для того, чтобы сделать каждый новый шаг, приходится прилагать усилия, пять минут и пара метров превращаются в несколько часов по пересеченной местности, во всяком случае, по ощущениям – уж точно. Алексей явно старался выбрать дорогу попроще и вообще помогал как мог, в очередной раз демонстрируя, что на него можно положиться в тяжелой ситуации. Знакомое крыльцо показалось Валерию просто каким-то чудом, а уж момент, когда он смог опуститься на стул, и вовсе нужно было внести в список самых лучших за ближайший год.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он Лекса и, убрав в сторону фотик, начал осторожно расшнуровывать ботинок: нога опухла и явно не хотела покидать обувь. – Скажи-ка мне, защитник, – обратился Вал к стоящему рядом Алексею, – а ты в травмах разбираешься?

– Перелом от вывиха отличу, – отозвался тот. – Оставь ты его пока, клади ногу на табурет.

Валерий послушался, и Лекс, действуя аккуратно, но по возможности быстро, стянул обувь и носок, осмотрел покрасневшую и сильно опухшую ногу, покрутил ее немного в разные стороны и вынес вердикт:

– Растяжение связок. Сейчас сделаем холодный компресс, зафиксируем, и посидишь дня три в доме, на ногу не наступай. Эластичный бинт есть?

– Есть, – буркнул Вал и кивнул в сторону аптечки, которую с утра так и оставил на столе. – Подожди. Три дня? – изумился мужчина. – Да я же с ума за это время сойду и тебя заодно до зубовного скрежета доведу!

Нет, если бы он мог рисовать, то хоть неделя – Вал бы даже не заметил, как пролетело время, но вот так тупо сидеть и ничего не делать? Нет, это вообще ни в какие ворота. Только, судя по серьезному взгляду Алексея, вариантов у него толком и не было. Он даже уехать не мог, ибо механикой при всем желании одной ногой управлять не получится. Впервые с момента покупки Вал пожалел, что из-за своей практичности не взял машину с автоматической коробкой передач.

– Нужно срочно искать занятие, – заключил Валерий и тихо зашипел, когда ноги коснулось что-то холодное.

– Рука малорабочая, нога не ходит. Осталась только голова, вот и придумывай для нее что-нибудь, – не оценил страданий Вала Алексей, заматывая пострадавшую конечность. – Хотел приключений в глуши – получил, пусть и не такие, как рассчитывал, – Лекс посмотрел на совсем упавшего духом собеседника и неожиданно рассмеялся.

– Я не приключений хотел, – буркнул Валерий, – но нашел, кажется, именно их.

Впрочем, спустя несколько секунд он присоединился к Алексею: ситуация и впрямь была несколько абсурдная, к тому же долго грустить Вал все равно не умел.

– Ладно, будем думать, чем заняться, чтобы окончательно не угробиться в этом медвежьем углу. Словно рок какой-то преследует, честно, – весело добавил мужчина, а вот Алексея его слова, напротив, заставили вернуться к прежней серьезности. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал и, покачав головой, вернулся к повязке.

– Ну вот, готово. Ногу держи повыше, – Лекс навел порядок на столе, собрал аптечку и задумчиво посмотрел в окно. – Я не планировал надолго тут задерживаться, так что придется в плане пропитания тебя грабить.

– Да не вопрос, – отмахнулся Валерий. Он, собственно, для себя уже давно решил этот момент. – Ты все равно из-за меня, получается, здесь застрял. Вот черт, я тебе, наверно, все планы поломал. Ты смотри, если машину водишь, то можем до трассы добраться, а там уже сеть ловит, я друзьям позвоню, нас заберут… Или сразу до города.

– Не выйдет, – возразил Алексей. – Тут места заповедные и своенравные, пока дело, за которым приехал, не завершишь, никто тебя не отпустит. Или машина не заведется, или будешь плутать, как по дороге сюда, или еще что. Ладно, отдыхай и думай, чем заниматься будешь, а я за водой.

Мужчина, проигнорировав ошарашенный взгляд Вала, не знающего, как отреагировать на такое заявление, забрал ведро и вышел на улицу.

– Нет, ну адекватный вроде человек, – сказал Валера закрывшейся за Лексом двери, – но как выдаст, то хоть плачь! То лешие у него путают, то места заповедные… Глядишь, скоро русалки на ветвях появятся, или для них не сезон, рыбы же.

Высказавшись, Вал немного успокоился и, оглядевшись по сторонам, потянулся за фотоаппаратом – все равно заняться больше нечем. Сделав несколько кадров убогой обстановки, он решил просмотреть то, что успел наснимать, дольше рассматривая те снимки, где в кадр попал Алексей. Местами, видимо, из-за освещения, проявлялся странный эффект: глаза мужчины, и без того яркие, казались и вовсе сверкающими. Особенно хорошо это было заметно на той, первой фотке, которую Вал сделал на крыльце этого дома. Услышав за дверью знакомые шаги, Валерий быстро перемотал кадры до тех, что сделал у церкви, и, достав блокнот с любимым карандашом, с сомнением посмотрел на рабочую руку. Лучше было бы ее не тревожить, но так хотелось попробовать, подтвердить свои догадки… Глубоко вздохнув, Вал привычно устроил в руке карандаш и через боль сделал несколько кривоватых линий, чувствуя, что остановиться уже не выйдет. Вернувшийся Лекс только головой покачал.

За то время, что Валерий, увлекшись и не обращая внимания ни на что больше, рисовал, Алексей успел принести еще дров, покопаться в сумке с продуктами, приготовить нехитрый обед, поставить около Вала исходящую паром тарелку, поесть сам и теперь сидел у печи, вырезая что-то ножом из небольшой деревяшки и мурлыкая себе под нос.

Вал закончил со штриховкой и поднял глаза, довольно улыбаясь. Несмотря на то, что руке явно не понравилось такое отношение, он был удовлетворен проделанной работой. Если, конечно, присмотреться, то можно было заметить, как пляшут некоторые линии, но Валерий остановил себя, ведь если искать недостатки, то ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Вал заметил две вещи: чем-то явно интересным занятого Лекса и напрочь остывшую еду. Убрав блокнот в сторону, мужчина подтянул к себе тарелку. Хотелось попытать Алексея на тему того, что тот делает, но Вал не горел желанием нарваться на резкий ответ – он сам этим грешил, когда ему мешали работать. Так что художник просто бросал на случайного знакомого короткие любопытные взгляды и молча ел.

– Я думал, для художника руки – главный инструмент, а их обычно берегут, – не отрываясь от своего занятия, проронил Алексей. – Странный ты.

– Обычный, – отмахнулся Вал, – просто есть вещи, которые не хочется откладывать на потом. Ты не мог бы отвлечься? – попросил мужчина. Да, ему неловко было прерывать Лекса, но коль скоро тот заговорил первым, то почему бы и нет. – Я просто спросить хотел, та церковь, ты ее видел? Ну, может, на старых фотографиях? Или на чьих-то набросках? Мне очень нужно знать, похожа ли она на эту?

Валерий развернул блокнот со своим наброском, Алексей неохотно отложил в сторону нож и деревяшку и поднялся, стряхивая опилки, налипшие на джинсы.

– Давай посмотрим, раз уж тебе действительно настолько это нужно, что ты себя не бережешь, – он подошел к столу и с удивлением уставился на рисунок. – Где ты ее видел? Неужели спустя столько лет остались какие-то изображения?

– То есть похоже, – сделал вывод Вал, не торопясь отвечать на вопрос. Он грустно смотрел на свой набросок: работая над ним, мужчина специально остановился на первоначальном варианте – том, что был виден в рентгеновских лучах. Он вспомнил лицо Юрия, то безумие, что охватило его, ту бесконечную тягу к поиску этого места, этой церкви. А ведь сам Валерий даже не думал о подобном, он хотел найти совершенно другое, но поди ж ты. Мужчина грустно улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на стоящего рядом Алексея: судя по требовательному взгляду синих глаз, тот все еще ждал ответа на вопрос.

– Буквально несколько дней назад я видел картину с таким изображением, не точно таким, конечно, но церковь там занимала одно из центральных мест. Я узнал ее по кресту, – Вал осторожно коснулся с особой тщательностью отрисованного элемента. – Бывают же совпадения, да?

– Это не совпадение, эту церковь действительно могли нарисовать, один человек – так точно, – возразил Лекс. – Зря он это сделал, конечно, ну да не мне его судить… – уже тише продолжил он. – И чем же она тебя так заинтересовала? – мужчина присел около стола, не сводя глаз с листа.

– Один человек – так точно, – задумчиво повторил за собеседником Валерий. – А ты знаешь гораздо больше, чем говоришь, да, защитник? – впрочем, мужчина не собирался настаивать на ответе – будет еще время, да и Лекс опять как-то помрачнел. – На самом деле меня не церковь заинтересовала, а картина, на которой я ее видел, и легенда, которая с ней связана. Нет, ну что с тобой не так, а? – не выдержал Валерий: стоило ему только заговорить про легенду, как Лекс превратился в памятник самому себе и мрачностью превзошел даже грозовое небо. – Может, уже скажешь, что тебя так дергает? Я хоть эти темы стороной буду обходить, насколько смогу, конечно.

– Да ничего, все так, как должно быть, это мои личные проблемы, – отмахнулся Алексей. – Вот только придется тебе подождать со своими поисками, пока нога не придет в норму. Церковь никуда не убежит.

– Личные проблемы? – фыркнул Вал: кажется, его любопытство все же победило. – Со старыми историями и, да, чуть не забыл, художниками, судя по всему. Кто же из нашей братии тебя так обидел, дорогой мой, что ты готов в любую глупость о нас поверить?

– Слушай, не лезь, а? – тихо попросил Лекс. Он вроде и не злился на разошедшегося собеседника, просто отмахивался. – Дело совершенно не в этом.

– Ну-ну, – вот чего Валерий не любил, так это привычки по одному придурку равнять всех, но спорить и что-то доказывать не хотелось, весь запал разбился о лексово спокойствие. – Как захочешь покаяться, обращайся. Ты, кстати, легенду, ту, о которой я говорил, послушать хочешь?

– Давай, тебе все равно заняться нечем, – Лекс забрал свою поделку, вернулся к столу и снова взялся за нож. – Будет у нас взаимовыгодное сотрудничество – кров, хлеб и зрелища. С каждого понемногу, – он улыбнулся уголком рта – по-видимому, мужчина принял для себя какое-то решение и больше не выглядел настолько хмурым. Вал, облегченно улыбнувшись в ответ, начал рассказ:

– Короче, я случайно на эту картину наткнулся, – Валерий не хотел вдаваться в предысторию, рассказывать о Николае, своей работе, ни к чему все это. Да и не солгал он, собственно, все решил случай. – И загорелся – так бывает, я ее еще даже не видел, а уже думал, что же такое хотел рассказать художник. На самом деле полотно во всех отношениях необычное – слишком хорошая техника исполнения, непонятные и даже несколько нелепые правки уже после окончания работы… Ладно, я, собственно, не о картине хотел рассказать, а о легенде, которую мне ее владелец поведал, – Валера на самом деле не верил, что где-то рядом скрывалось мифическое сокровище, иначе поостерегся бы говорить такое случайному человеку. Нет, не из-за боязни потерять клад, в котором был по-прежнему не заинтересован, а потому что не рискнул бы оставить Юрия без его, по сути, наследства. – В общем, когда-то давно жил на свете человек, и отхватил он где-то богатство несметное, и потащил, как водится, в дом родной, да только не дотащил по какой-то причине, а бросил не понять где, и потомкам завещал бороться и искать, найти и перепрятать. Нет, на самом деле какая-то странная история. Вот возьмем например, тебя, нашел ты клад, и что? Реально бросишь его? Да если и бросишь, то почему не вернешься? Нет, как ни крути, а ерунда какая-то выходит, – Вал с улыбкой повернулся к Алексею. – Вот ты что обо всем этом думаешь? Мне, если честно, кажется, что в этой истории приличного такого куска не хватает. В лучших традициях сказок, например, прекрасной девы, не менее красивого юноши и злобного злодея, который где-то в уголочке смеется.

Лекс же по мере рассказа все медленнее снимал лишнюю стружку со своей заготовки, пока вовсе не остановился.

– Все может быть, – наконец сказал он. – Но при чем тут церковь? В твоей легенде ей пока нет места.

– Так ее, собственно, в легенде и нет, она на картине потомка того предка, который клад потерял, – фыркнул Вал, удивляясь, что собеседник так серьезно отнесся к шутливому рассказу. – И вот я совершенно не знаю, что он хотел этим сказать, ну, то есть не знал, пока ты не сказал, что она раньше здесь стояла. Тогда получается, церковь вроде знак – «копать здесь».

– Подожди, – поднял голову Лекс, – ты зачем вообще сюда приехал, если про то, что тут церковь была, от меня узнал?

– Рисовать, – удивленно ответил Валерий, – зачем же еще?

Алексей немного помолчал, затем встал и, подойдя к печке, бросил свою поделку в огонь.

– Не то, – лаконично ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Вала.

– И что, теперь сразу жечь? – возмутился Валерий. Был у него один друг, который так же с картинами поступал – чуть линия в сторону убежит, сразу холст в огонь, даже в пригород переехал и камин себе завел. В общем, тот еще оригинал. – Не ценишь ты свой труд, защитник. Слушай, я вот тебе сказки рассказываю, а твоего мнения так и не узнал. Нет, правда, может, тебе дед что-то рассказывал? Просто у меня действительно такое чувство, – Валерий отбросил шуточный тон, – только не смейся, ладно? Мне кажется, что во всей этой истории есть какая-то мрачная тайна, это не просто байки о кладе. И еще, знаешь, связь этой деревни и того дома, где картина висит, тоже слишком уж сильно прослеживается, – он вновь схватился за карандаш и, морщась, начал рисовать. – Вот эти символы, я их здесь в нескольких домах видел, и там они тоже есть, словно кто-то хотел защитить владельцев от чего-то дурного. Да и само полотно, – Валерий все больше воодушевлялся, его глаза заблестели от противоречивых эмоций, – точнее, фигура на нем, от нее словно холодом веет, но в то же время глаза отводить не хочется.

– Сжег, потому что иначе теперь нельзя. Другую сделаю, – Алексей вернулся к столу. – Чувство у тебя правильное, только тут не тайна, а очень нехорошая ситуация. Что уж с тобой делать, влез во все это по самые уши, расскажу.

Алексей взял чайник, что стоял на приступке рядом с плитой, чтобы не остывал, и плеснул себе в кружку кипятку, потом вопросительно посмотрел на Валеру, тот только кивнул. Чаю не особо хотелось, но вот эта пауза, видимо, была просто необходима Лексу. Убрав чайник на место, мужчина вернулся за стол и, глядя куда-то в пол, негромко заговорил:

– Я, если честно, и не понимаю толком, как у тебя вышло стать частью истории, но сейчас не до этого, пока просто послушай, что тогда случилось на самом деле. Ты прав, байка, что тебе рассказали, не просто белыми нитками шита, она зияет такими дырами, что удивительно, как до сих пор не развалилась. Много лет назад, даже не так, – оборвал он себя, – много веков назад в этих местах было достаточно большое поселение со своими обычаями и верованиями. Жили они обособленно и мирно, с соседями почти не общались, ни к чему оно им было.

Алексей замолчал, а Валера вдруг задумался, сколько это его «много веков»? Он уже было собирался спросить, но рассказчик покачал головой, прося не вмешиваться, и продолжил свой неторопливый рассказ:

– Вот только то, что они на соседей не смотрели, не значит, что на них не заглядывались и на богатства их. Уж не знаю, откуда здесь появились те камни на самом деле, по легенде, их своим детям даровали Боги, но не как источник богатства, а как защитные обереги. Однажды, в один из праздников, что тогда всем миром отмечали, в село пришли двое – парень и девушка, красивые, веселые и очень похожие друг на друга. Прогонять их не стали, наоборот, к общему столу пригласили и на ночлег оставили. Прошло какое-то время, чужаки прижились в селе, парень клинья к дочке жреца подбивал, и очень успешно, а девушка все больше приглядывалась да по вечерам пряхам да швеям помогала, слушая, о чем они говорят, да запоминая. Так шел день за днем, люди стали поговаривать, что скоро свадьбе веселой быть пришлого и первой красавицы на деревне, но только ошибались они. Еще и года не прошло, как ночью темной на спящих под дурманом, милой пришлой девочкой в воду подмешанным, напали соседи, что больше набегами жили, – Алексей закрыл глаза, а его лицо исказилось болью, словно это с его близкими, а то и с ним самим так поступили. – Сейчас уже не поймешь, случайно так вышло или намеренно, а только загорелась деревня ярким пламенем, и пока гости незваные в святилище камни искали, сгорела, как порох. Осознав, что натворили, забрали они девчонку, что женой вожака оказалась, и унеслись прочь, лишь камни и захватив с собой. А утром вернулись из леса несколько пар, что в ночь увела дочь жреца для ритуала, с ними и парень тот пришлый, который как увидел, что произошло, чуть разумом не помутился, а потом рассказал о задумке родичей. Сам же он клялся, что пытался сестру переубедить и с любимой остаться жить в мире и покое, вот только девушка его не слушала, она смотрела на сожженные дома и разрушенное капище, и ничего, кроме боли и ненависти, в ее сердце не осталось. Тогда-то она и прокляла камни и весь род, что их себе присвоил. Сказала, что вечно они будут на капище поруганное возвращаться, бредить этим будут, пока не дойдут и не погибнут в муках на земле, которой столько боли причинили, а чтобы слово свое нерушимым сделать, совершила она то, чего отец ей делать ни в коем случае не велел – принесла она жертву человеческую, убила того, за кем готова была на край света бежать. Долгие годы приходили убийцы на землю эту и, как сказала дочь жреца, погибали, пока однажды последний из рода не пришел с камнями этими проклятыми, – Алексей глубоко вздохнул и, сделав глоток подстывшего чаю, закончил: – А теперь, Валерий, судя по всему, ты умудрился это проклятие на себя примерить. Видишь же, что все одно к одному, и ничем хорошим это не закончится.

– Скажешь тоже, проклятие! – не поверил Вал. – Я-то какое отношение ко всему этому имею? Повторюсь, про картину и гипотетический клад я меньше недели назад узнал, а ожог и растяжение – ерунда, мне просто внимательнее надо быть, а не витать в облаках.

Он помолчал немного и спросил:

– А историю эту тебе дед рассказал? Или ты сам как-то с ней связан?

– А я думал, ты будешь менее скептичен, – кажется, Алексея задела реакция собеседника, – хотя ладно, твое право. А историю эту мне отец рассказал, а ему – его отец, и так далее, – мужчина вскинул глаза, ловя взгляд собеседника, и Вал с удивлением заметил, как яркая радужка начинает светиться. – Та юная жрица не только проклятых к этой земле привязала, она, пойдя против заветов отца, и свой род вынудила до бесконечности следить за чужими страданиями, не понимая, что это не принесет им радости. Сейчас пришла, видимо, моя очередь.

Валерий, ошарашенно глядя в светящиеся глаза собеседника, выдавил:

– Ну ты даешь, защитник…

Он, конечно, обладал живым воображением, присущим всем художникам, да и авантюрная жилка давала о себе знать, но, как и любой современный здравомыслящий человек, во всем искал разумное объяснение. Вот и сейчас он попытался собрать воедино разбегающиеся мысли и нервно усмехнулся:

– И что теперь? Мы все умрем?

В глазах Алексея мелькнула грусть, и он поспешно отвел взгляд.

– Пока не знаю, – признался он, – такого прежде еще не было, чтобы частью проклятия стал посторонний человек. Ты же с той семьей никак не связан, правильно я понял? – Валерий покачал головой. – В любом случае время еще есть, так что будем думать и ногу твою лечить.

– Угораздило же меня…

Остаток дня мужчины провели, погруженные в свои мысли. Алексей взялся вырезать новую фигурку, Валерий пытался рисовать, но рука, видимо, решив отомстить за издевательство, немилосердно разболелась, и он бросил это занятие.

– Лекс, расскажи что-нибудь о себе, а?

Алексей оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на подавшего голос художника. В его взгляде Валерию почудилось желание того, чтобы проклятие сработало вот прям сейчас, не заставляя несчастного мужчину терпеть чужое общество. Впрочем, это могло быть и разыгравшимся воображением, потому что спустя буквально секунду Лекс вновь выглядел совершенно спокойно, ну, может, чуть грустно.

– Едва ли у меня найдутся веселые байки, как у тебя, про наградные кубки и лапшу, – предупредил Алексей, наблюдая, как Валерий устраивается удобнее и явно готовится слушать.

– Да неважно это, – отмахнулся Вал, – просто раз уж нас так друг на друга судьбой вынесло, должны же мы хоть что-то друг о друге знать.

– Судьбой вынесло – интересное определение, – скупо улыбнулся Алексей и, вернувшись к своей работе – так отчего-то было проще, чем смотреть на Вала, – заговорил: – Знаешь, а я с детства знал, что однажды сорвусь сюда, чтобы выполнить свою часть проклятия. Это странно звучит, но когда отец впервые мне все рассказал, тогда просто в качестве сказки, я уже это знал. Мне было десять, а все, о чем я мог думать – хорошо, что сестренка младше меня, и ее это обойдет стороной. Странные мысли для ребенка, верно? Тогда же я впервые попросился сюда и после каждое лето приезжал к деду. Это как будто жить с какой-то болезнью – всегда чуть в стороне от остальных. Сначала я боялся, что привяжусь к человеку, а тот вдруг окажется тем самым – проклятым. Потом вроде прошло, но в двадцать лет после одного неприятного случая как по голове ударило осознанием того, что мне придется смотреть на то, как умирает человек. Да, его предки натворили дел, но с тех пор столько времени прошло, что никто уже и не вспомнит, а сам-то этот человек ни в чем не виноват, совершенно. Вот после этого я окончательно замкнулся: едва ли кто-то согласится быть рядом с убийцей, – мужчина снял аккуратную стружку и на какое-то время полностью погрузился в работу.

– Отец, когда понял, что дело нечисто, сразу меня к деду отправил, а тот быстро мозги прочистил, ну, во всяком случае, помог смириться с тем, что меня ждет – уж точно. А дальше – обычная жизнь, как у всех. Универ, работа.

– Понятно теперь, почему ты под тем знаком стоял, меня караулил… А как ты узнал, что пора, что кто-то сюда едет? И к художникам ты почему с предубеждением относишься? – любопытно засверкал глазами Валерий. – Если я правильно понял, тот последний из рода, что камни вернул, и был тем, кто картину с церковью написал. Но зачем он тогда это сделал и зачем ее переписывал? И на доме у него знаки-обереги были… Сплошные загадки.

– И так много вопросов, – Алексей тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. – Давай посмотрим твою ногу, не стоит надолго оставлять ее затянутой, и я по порядку на все отвечу.

Он подошел к Валерию и, осторожно ослабив бинт, начал скатывать его в аккуратный рулон, сожалея, что в аптечке не нашлось ничего, чтобы облегчить боль и хоть частично снять воспаление. Вал тихо зашипел, когда повязка оказалась полностью снята, и Алексей заговорил, надеясь, что это отвлечет мужчину:

– На третьем курсе я ради интереса доработал одну программку, которая позволяет отслеживать те публикации в интернете, в которых использованы определенные слова, настроив ее так, чтобы она отправляла мне на почту все упоминания об этом месте, – Лекс осторожно осмотрел поврежденную ногу, отмечая, что отек немного спал, а вот покраснение, кажется, медленно превращалось в шикарный синяк, и продолжил рассказ: – Вот так я о твоей поездке и узнал: кто-то из твоих друзей жаловался, что ты в разгар семестра отгул взял и умотал в гребеня.

– Вот же Глебушка, чтоб ему, – усмехнулся Валерий, ведь о своем отъезде он сказал только лучшему другу. – Хотя это хорошо, что ты увидел, а то что бы я теперь делал?

– Я бы все равно приехал, – сказал Алексей, поднимаясь на ноги и отходя к печи – нужно было подкинуть хоть несколько поленьев, пока угли еще не прогорели. – Только позже, дед говорил, что Хранители чувствуют, когда нужно прийти. Только не знаю, сколько бы ты здесь плутал, пока бы я понял, что со мной происходит. А так сорвался на последний автобус в чем был, даже домой не заходя. Я, если честно, за лекарством и бинтом для поранившейся сестры направлялся, вот только купить и успел, ну и в автобус прыгнуть.

– А что там с художниками? – поторопил Валерий, он морщился, пытаясь устроить ноющую конечность поудобней. – Он же камни вернул?

– Камни вернули еще при жизни жрицы, – покачал головой Лекс, он не стал говорить, что тогда же уставшая от чужих смертей женщина дала надежду обеим семьям на избавление от проклятия – не время, – а вот этот Прохор, – имя мужчина произнес непривычно резко, – он обманул моего предка: тот подумал, что нашел в художнике друга, того, кто понимает, насколько все далеко зашло, и хочет все исправить, но дело оказалось в другом. Прохор узнал, как, хоть частично, защититься от проклятия, – Алексей указал на блокнот, где все еще чернели символы, – и вместо того, чтобы отблагодарить, чуть не выкрал камни и, видимо, не смог до конца от них отказаться, раз подсказки потомкам оставил. Так что ты прости, Валерий, но недоверие к художникам – это у нас в крови.

– Не самое разумное решение, но, как ты сказал, не мне судить, – вздохнул тот. – Ладно, поздно уже, хватит пока на сегодня откровений. Помоги, пожалуйста, до топчана добраться.

Алексей не заставил себя упрашивать и помог мужчине дойти до лежанки, еще и проследил, чтобы тот устроился как можно удобней, а потом вновь вернулся к печи, по пути прикрутив фонарь почти до минимума. Какое-то время он молчал, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию, а когда Валерий задышал ровнее, тихо сказал:

– Танцуй до упада, упадешь и не встанешь. Где свадьба, там и поминки. Войди в круг.

Валерий же сладко, насколько это было возможно в его положении, спал и даже блаженно – без сновидений, во всяком случае, до слов, сорвавшихся с губ Алексея. Но вот художник вздрогнул во сне и увидел тот же лес, что и вчера, пока еще цветущий, и музыка вдалеке играла, и девушка синеглазая перед ним стояла. И в сердце, чтоб ей, трепетала любовь.

– Пойдем танцевать? – снова попросила девчонка, но на этот раз Вал не собирался ей потакать, нет, спасибо, в прошлый раз хватило поляны с черепами. Ясноокая нахмурилась, надула губки и, гордо вскинув голову, ушла. Валерий же огляделся по сторонам и неторопливо пошел к понравившемуся дереву, где и собирался спокойно пересидеть этот странный, слишком уж реалистичный кошмар. То, что зря он на это надеялся, как и то, что лучше бы он с девчонкой пошел, Вал понял, сделав еще один шаг. Он оказался в доме, вокруг огонь сплошной стеной – лижет стены, чернит вышитые покрывала полотна на окнах и, жарко сияя, съедает пучки трав над печью. Огонь под ногами, огонь на потолке и двери, но Валерий все равно кинулся к ней, задыхаясь от дыма и погибая от жара. Он толкнул створку и понял, что та закрыта, и не просто закрыта, а подперта чем-то снаружи, и сделать ничего невозможно. А огонь уже вовсю играл с белокурыми волосами и окружал непроницаемой стеной. В его гуле Валерию померещился голос:

– Войдя в круг, стой до конца… – услышал он и наконец проснулся.

Очнувшись, Валерий с удивлением понял, что ему действительно жарко, но причина оказалась банальной – в печи вовсю потрескивали дрова, видимо, Алексей встал раньше и успел ее растопить. Самого же мужчины в доме не было.

Вал прикрыл глаза и задумался, что же тут вообще и с ним в частности происходит. В свете вчерашнего разговора в случайность таких ярких, частично повторяющихся снов не очень-то верилось. Вот только зачем все это? Типа чтобы на своей шкуре почувствовал, каково было тем людям в древности? Но зачем тогда ему снова дали вспомнить, что такое любовь? Мужчина подавил тяжелый вздох и осторожно сел: нужно было посмотреть, что там с ногой, и как-то допрыгать до двора хотя бы. Может, эти простые действия успокоят и позволят уложить все в памяти. Опухоль, к радости Вала, еще немного уменьшилась, зато за ночь разлился синяк на всю щиколотку. Он, морщась, натянул обувь, встал, держась за стену, и направился к двери.

Алексея во дворе не оказалось, на что Вал только плечами пожал: ему важнее было не грохнуться где-нибудь в уголке, а не размышлять, куда исчез мужчина – кто его, загадочного, знает. Прежде чем вернуться обратно в дом, ненадолго задержался на крыльце, с удивлением понимая, что на улице резко похолодало, и пошел снег – крупные снежинки не торопясь сыпали из тяжелых, низких облаков. Он поймал одну на ладонь и за ту секунду – до превращения маленькой звездочки в каплю – постарался запомнить ее совершенный узор.

В доме Валера чуть прибавил мощность фонаря и решил попробовать найти что-то на завтрак, но чуть не грохнулся, зацепившись за что-то больной ногой, это поставило крест на его наполеоновских планах. В общем, Алексея он дожидался, сидя на стуле и сверкая недовольными глазами. Тот вернулся примерно через полчаса, заметно замерзший, с удивлением взглянул на возмущенно сопящего Вала и прошел к печи – согреть руки.

– Что-то случилось?

– Да ничего не случилось, – как мог спокойно ответил художник. Алексей уж явно не виноват, что он ничего не может сделать сам, так зачем срывать на нем свое плохое настроение? – Убедился в своей полной бесполезности, – все же признался мужчина.

Лекс на это только скупо улыбнулся: едва ли он мог назвать упрямого знакомого бесполезным: другой бы на его месте лежал и плакался о жестокости мира, а Валерий ничего, хорошо держался.

– Тебе кофе сварить? – спросил Алексей, поднимаясь на ноги и наконец скидывая куртку, понимая, что согрелся после долгой прогулки.

– Спрашиваешь еще, конечно, сварить! Вкусный, кстати, получился. А почему ты сам не пьешь?

– Я больше чай люблю, особенно с лесными травами, – признался Лекс и загремел посудой, наливая в кружку воды. – Кофе пью, только если совсем засыпаю, а нужно еще немного продержаться. Да и не понимаю я этого, если честно – разные зерна, разная обжарка, разный помол, для меня все одно – горькая горячая смесь.

Зашипела плита, на которую попали капельки влаги, а Алексей принялся перебирать продукты, ища, что бы приготовить на завтрак.

– Так вот ты какой, человек, не пьющий кофе, – со смешком сказал Валерий. – Хотя с другой стороны, ты очень выгодный сосед получаешься – бодрящий напиток не тыришь, но зато как готовишь!

– Секрет в том, что не нужно задумываться, что и как ты делаешь, не нужно вымерять время по минутам или еще что-то, – рассмеялся Лекс. – Просто берешь и варишь. Как рука-нога, получше? – как бы между делом и кофе уже варился, и сковородка скворчала, Вал только глазами хлопал.

– Нормально, все гораздо лучше, – заверил он собеседника. – Я тут подумал, готовишь, заботишься, выходи за меня, защитник, – рассмеялся Валерий и взялся за свой блокнот – ту снежинку определенно нужно было как можно быстрее нарисовать, пока ее тонкие грани не стерлись из памяти.

Алексей же только грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Руку пожалей, а то предлагать нечего будет, – посоветовал он, ставя на стол тарелки. – И вообще, тебе бы без потерь отсюда уехать, а не личную жизнь устраивать. Кстати, возьми и носи при себе, – Лекс положил перед Валерием вырезанный из дерева правосторонний коловорот.

– Это ты мне вместо кольца? – натужно пошутил Валера: как-то слишком серьезно Алексей высказался по поводу сделанного ради смеха предложения.

– Хочешь сказать, будто не знаешь, что это? – чуть удивленно спросил Лекс.

– Отчего же, – художник легким росчерком нарисовал в своем блокноте тот же символ. – Солнышко. Защитить меня хочешь, да, дорогой мой? – тут, словно по заказу, в печи громко стрельнул уголек. Валерий вздрогнул: на секунду ему показалось, что он вновь в том доме, среди огня. – Слушай, – мужчина послушно взял оберег и покрутив в руках, бережно убрал в нагрудный карман, – мне тут вторую ночь хрень какая-то снится.

Алексей вздохнул.

– Это не хрень, это проклятие дает о себе знать. Расскажешь?

– Расскажу, – покладисто согласился Валерий, за что был вознагражден свежесваренным кофе. Он ненадолго задумался, не зная, с чего начать. – А ведь знаешь, если вдуматься, – сказал Вал наконец, – то получается, что эти сны не первые были. Мне приснилась девушка с портрета еще до того, как я увидел ее в реальности, и ощущения от сна тоже остались весьма странные. Хотя сейчас мне кажется, что это было предупреждение, типа заглянешь под вуаль – умрешь в страшных муках, – мужчина весело улыбнулся, словно подначивая посмеяться над своими словами, но Алексей, который на время оторвался от своих дел и теперь сидел напротив, выглядел просто смертельно серьезным. – Ну, а эти сны… – Вал быстренько пересказал свои кошмары: и про девушку упомянул, и как вместо хоровода на кладбище оказался, а когда не захотел его во второй раз видеть, и вовсе в горящей избе очутился. Закончив рассказ, мужчина какое-то время молчал, а потом выдал то, что его почему-то тревожило больше остального: – Я понимаю, страх, боль, горечь, но одного понять не могу: почему в каждом сне я чувствую любовь, она появляется в сердце и даже после пробуждения не сразу уходит, – Вал коснулся груди, а Алексей вскинул на него глаза, которые опять едва заметно светились.

– Ты так странно это сказал, – Лекс явно хотел до конца прояснить этот вопрос, – словно именно это чувство – самое неприятное, что случилось с тобой во сне.

– Да нет, – отмахнулся Валерий, – не то чтобы неприятное, просто моя любовь, она… – он прервал себя до того, как с губ слетело пресловутое «неправильная», хотя в голове все же услышал это таким знакомым голосом с непередаваемо презрительными интонациями. – Не такая, как во сне, – выкрутился он. – Я же творческая личность, – прозвучало настолько заезженно, что даже самому стало противно, – мы же любить не умеем. Увлекаться – да, страдать – это наше все, чем больше эмоций, тем лучше работы. А любовь, она делает их слишком пресными.

Алексей же в ответ на это заявление только пристально посмотрел на Вала и, опять о чем-то задумавшись, отошел к печке. Завтракали в тягостном молчании.

– Ай, блин, – не выдержал наконец Валерий, убирая ложку в сторону, – ну что опять не так, а? Ты чего снова из себя стенку корчишь, вроде же во всем разобрались, или я опять чего-то не знаю? Ты, кстати, так и не сказал, что со снами не так?

Алексей не торопясь отпил из своей кружки и посмотрел на собеседника. В синих глазах мелькнуло что-то, слишком уж похожее на злость, но, впрочем, быстро спряталось за привычным спокойствием.

– Помнишь, я говорил, что последний из тех, кто деревню уничтожил, камни еще при жизни жрицы вернул? – Вал кивнул и приготовился к очередной истории, но Лекс его разочаровал – сказал, будто отмахнулся: – Так вот, она чуть подправила проклятие, а в этих снах – подсказка, как можно от него избавиться. Увидишь последний – узнаешь.

– Та-а-ак, а ты про возможность избавления знаешь, и она тебе почему-то очень не нравится. Что может быть хуже, чем стать причиной смерти человека, что ты от этого руками-ногами отмахиваешься?! – нервное напряжение последних дней, боль от травм и иррациональная обида на Алексея смешались в один большой клубок внутри.

– Не спасти того, кто стал по-настоящему дорог! – рявкнул в ответ Алексей: видно, и его запас спокойствия мог закончиться. – Или увидеть, как тот, кому верил, выбирает эти проклятые камни. Правда в том, Валерий, – Лекс как-то по-особенному выделил имя художника, с такой интонацией, что тот как-то сразу поутих, – что за столько веков никто не отказался от сокровища, а вот от Хранителей – постоянно. Так что я думаю, нам лучше просто попытаться скрыть тебя от проклятия, защитить и увезти отсюда подальше.

Вал, переваривая все услышанное, несколько минут сидел молча, потом его прорвало:

– Ты сказал, что это место тянет к себе, так что уехать все равно не выйдет, потомок я тех варваров или нет. Это первое. Второе, что значит – отказался от Хранителя, ты что, вещь? И третье и главное – мне эти сокровища и даром не нужны, что раньше, что сейчас – после всего услышанного и увиденного, я вообще изначально место особое искал, которое тут где-то должно быть!

– Мы можем скрыть тебя, спрятать, и тогда есть шанс, что круг нас отпустит, – Лекс больше не злился, он говорил настолько устало, что Валерий даже удивился. – А сокровища, они только сначала никому не нужны, а как на глаза попадутся… – он махнул рукой. – Впрочем, я верю, что ты действительно случайно оказался в это впутан, пусть и не понимаю, почему. Но мы должны попробовать уехать, другого шанса я не вижу, – он покачал головой и отошел к печи, что выглядело почти как бегство.

– Вот, значит, кем ты меня считаешь, такой же меркантильной сволочью, как и все остальные искатели, – горько усмехнулся Вал. – А как же невозможность уехать, пока не сделаешь то, за чем приехал? И ты про Хранителей не ответил.

– Мы не вещи, Валерий, – Алекс наконец обернулся, в свете, идущем из открытой печи, он казался каким-то совершенно потусторонним и еще более красивым, – но нас бросали, словно это не так. Наверное, это просто судьба, она так играет, показывает, что прошлое не изменишь, и кровь, предавшая раз, предаст снова. Мы доверяли, а нас предавали, мы дружили… – он запнулся, а потом решительно добавил: – И влюблялись, а нас оставляли, и хорошо, если живыми, а не горящими на кострах или забитыми камнями. Но даже после всего этого мы хотели верить людям, хотели избавиться от проклятия, но все только повторялось по кругу. И, знаешь, можешь считать меня трусом, но я не хочу рисковать до последнего, до того, как не испробую последний вариант, не хочу влюбляться в тебя, – последнее он сказал едва слышно и замер, будто ожидая удара или резкой отповеди.

Вал же просто молча смотрел на него с непроницаемым лицом. Не дождавшись ответа, Алексей тяжело вздохнул и, надев куртку, сказал:

– Дай, пожалуйста, ключи. Нужно уезжать отсюда, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Валерий так же молча выудил связку из кармана и положил на стол.

– Аккумулятор подключи, – буркнул он вслед Лексу. Не то чтобы он верил, что им действительно удастся выбраться, но пауза нужна была уж точно. Какое-то время Вал сидел глядя в одну точку. На улице хлопнул капот, мужчина легко мог представить, как Алексей сел за руль и повернул ключ зажигания, вот только не последовало ни звука, даже стартер не крутанулся.

– Да чтоб тебя! – ругнулся Валерий и схватился за карандаш, но едва ли он понимал, во что складываются рваные, нервные штрихи.

«Не хочу влюбляться в тебя», – эта фраза Алексея, словно набат, гудела в голове, и самое худшее – Валера прекрасно понимал, что заставило мужчину ее сказать. Он сам именно поэтому так выставил свою способность любить – они оба боялись не самого чувства, а того, что будет потом. Неприятие, презрение или боль расставания – неважно, в это загадочное «потом» можно было вместить так много, и ничего из этого не будет приятным. Его собственная попытка влюбиться, ай, к черту, его безумная влюбленность ничем хорошим не закончилась.

Ему было двадцать, он только вливался во всю эту странную тусовку, толком не понимая ее правил и подводных течений. Впечатлительный и до смешного наивный, Вал сдружился с ролевиками, на самом деле со многими из них он общался и по сей день – со многими, но не с Русланом. Тот был этаким готичным графом, всегда идеальный: прическа, маникюр, одежда словно с обложки – стоило признать, Валера до сих пор не понимал, как тот оказался среди шумных и искренних ребят. Едва ли Вал сразу понял, что происходит, для него, прежде ничего подобного не испытывавшего, странная тяга к парню оказалась настоящей катастрофой. Но Руслан вроде не отталкивал по-щенячьи сверкающего на него глазами Валеру, молчаливо принимая его обожание, и неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы не случай.

Ранней весной они всей толпой сидели на набережной, естественно, наливаясь дешевым алкоголем. Вал и не помнил, кто тогда предложил этот идиотский спор, возможно, и он сам, но факт остается фактом – Валерий прыгнул в ледяную воду и чуть не погиб. Нет, на самом деле в какой-то момент он думал, что все же отправился за предел и даже ангела видел, но это неважно. Важно другое. Друзья, проспавшись, приперлись в больницу извиняться – все, кроме Руслана. Вала это обстоятельство тогда расстроило чуть ли не до слез. Его любовь явилась на третий день и довольно резко высказалась на тему того, что он не намерен терпеть рядом с собой идиотов, и Валерий должен покинуть их компанию. Вот тогда-то и произошел тот разговор, Вал, оскорбленный словами Руслана, высказался, что не намерен терпеть такое даже от человека, которого любит. Следующую фразу мужчина едва ли когда-нибудь забудет, как и презрительные интонации, легко читающиеся в каждом слове: «А знаешь, я передумал. Тебе со своей неправильной любовью лучше вообще никогда больше не попадаться мне на глаза, а не просто покинуть компанию, иначе я тебя уничтожу». Собственно, угроза была лишней, Валерий уже был уничтожен его словами.

Хлопнула дверь, Алексей протопал к печке – отогреваться, а Вал наконец обратил внимание на то, что, собственно, у него получилось. С листа на него спокойно смотрел Хранитель.

– А знаешь, я ведь тебя уже одиннадцать лет рисую, – сказал мужчина.

– В каком смысле? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Лекс. – Мы позавчера впервые встретились. Вещий сон видел? – невесело хмыкнул он.

– Нет, – Вал покачал головой, – просто однажды меня попросили нарисовать свой идеал, и я честно пытался это сделать, но только увидев тебя, понял, кого именно все время писал, пусть и безуспешно. Мне всегда казалось, что я что-то упускаю, будто видел кого-то мельком в сумраке и пытался вспомнить, но все выходит не так, – мужчина еще раз посмотрел на набросок и, бережно закрыв блокнот, положил его на стол. – Не завелась, верно? – грустно спросил он, Лекс лишь головой покачал. – И что мы теперь будем делать, а, защитник?

– Пока ты не выздоровеешь, уже ничего… Видимо, от проклятия никуда не деться, как ни трепыхайся, так что жди ночью еще один сон и думай, от меня теперь мало что зависит, – Алексей снова смотрел на отсветы огня, не находя в себе сил поднять глаза на Валерия.

– «От меня мало что зависит» – хреновая позиция, знаешь ли, – недовольно фыркнул Вал. – Хотя в одном ты прав, от проклятия никуда не деться, а значит, будем смотреть кошмары и стараться не убиться во цвете лет, – высказавшись, он замолчал, глядя по сторонам в поисках чего-то, чем можно убить время. Спустя пару минут, показавшихся бесконечными из-за повисшего в комнате тягостного молчания, Вал спросил, испытывающе глядя на Лекса:

– А чисто в теории, у меня вообще есть шанс тебя заинтересовать?

– Я настолько соответствую твоему идеалу? – невесело улыбнулся Алексей. – Хотя тебе простительно, творческая ты личность, любить не умеющая… Шанс есть, а что толку.

Только теперь Вал понял, насколько на самом деле Лекса задели его слова, но оправдываться было бы глупо. Ну что он скажет? Прости, это я привычно отмазался? Почему-то казалось, что Алексей не воспримет его серьезно, а то и вовсе решит, что над ним издеваются.

– О, да я прям счастливчик, – весело сказал Валерий, демонстративно прижимая руку к сердцу, – да и идеал мой словно изначально с тебя и рисовали. Пора начать думать, а не заговор ли это с целью охомутать меня во цвете лет, – Валера очень надеялся, что его шутку поймут и, возможно, пошутят в ответ, и больше не придется так тяжело подбирать слова для разговора.

– И кто же тебя настолько не любит, что готов приложить столько усилий для твоего захомутания? – к огромному его облегчению, Алексей поддержал шутливый тон: видимо, ему тоже не хотелось лишний раз поднимать неприятные темы.

– Ох, защитник, если бы я знал, – улыбнулся Валера, – то, наверное, отблагодарил этого бедолагу как минимум парадным портретом, выполненным в лучших традициях абстракционизма или, на крайний случай, кубизма. Да, это было бы идеально, – мужчина прикрыл глаза, словно мечтая о том, что он сделает с неизвестным доброжелателем.

– Жестоко, – развеселился Лекс. – Этому бедолаге уже сочувствовать?

– О да, ты знаешь, мне прекрасно удаются квадратные головы с треугольными глазами, – заявил Вал и замолчал, устало щурясь.

– Почему-то я в этом даже не сомневаюсь, – с улыбкой сказал Алексей, а потом, словно что-то вспомнив, вскинулся: – Ты куда оберег дел, творческая личность?

– В карман положил, – похлопал себя по груди Вал, – а что?

Алексей только тяжело вздохнул и начал оглядываться по сторонам, явно пытаясь что-то найти.

– Такие вещи в карман не убирают, – он покачал головой, потянул из-за ворота чуть растянутой футболки серебряную цепочку и осторожно расстегнул, сняв какую-то подвеску. – Давай сделаем как должно, дай мне амулет на минуту.

Валерий, не возражая, протянул требуемое, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Лекса. Он уже понял, что поступил не совсем верно – скорее всего, амулет должен был быть нательным. Алексей взял в руки знак и посмотрел внимательней, потом покачал головой и взялся за нож. Осторожно сделав отверстие, вставил цепочку, мягко сверкнувшую в искусственном свете.

– Дай я, – мужчина подошел ближе и жестом попросил Валерия наклонить голову. Тот прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь неуместное – договорился уже, Лекс его и так не пойми кем считает, не хотелось терять остатки доверия, – и прибрал с шеи выбившиеся из пучка волос пряди. Алексей осторожно, словно боясь коснуться, начал застегивать цепочку, явно стараясь справиться быстрее, но вместо этого постоянно промахивался мимо маленького ушка, от его случайных и почти невесомых касаний становилось щекотно. Вал поежился и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Да не волнуйся ты так, – он обернулся, насколько позволяла ситуация, и осторожно сжал напряженное запястье. – Просто сделай, не нужно себя накручивать.

Алексей с трудом подавил желание отшатнуться, только в последний момент остановив себя. В конце концов, он просто пытался помочь, так почему же все выглядело настолько двусмысленно? Переведя дыхание, мужчина все же взял себя в руки и защелкнул небольшой замочек, опуская амулет за ворот рубашки Валерия.

– Вот так будет правильно.

– Спасибо. Мне вот что интересно, эффективность подобных символов и рун зависит больше от них самих или от намерений мастера? – Вал все-таки не удержался, видя смущение Лекса.

– От многого на самом деле, – пожал плечами Лекс, – начиная от того, из чего сделаны и, да, ты прав, от того, чего хотел добиться мастер. Едва ли даже самая мощная руна будет защищать, если ее создавали, ненавидя. Но не стоит забывать, что не меньше зависит и от веры носителя, – Алексей успокаивался, ему было легко рассуждать о том, что известно с детства. – Дед говорил, что даже лучшее творение станет пылью в руках невежды.

– Угу, а я как раз такой невежда, получается. Про символы многое знаю, а вот к себе это как-то ни разу не примерял, – Валерию даже стало немного стыдно. – Кстати, если не секрет, ты где утром пропадал?

– Ты знаешь про них и не отрицаешь то, что они дают, – горячо возразил Лекс, – и это главное. А утром я на руинах святилища был, – уже гораздо неохотнее признался он.

– Того самого разрушенного капища? – вспомнил Вал вчерашний рассказ. – А разве там что-то сохранилось, в наше-то безумное время?

– Пустырь там, – отмахнулся Алексей. – На самом деле после того, что натворила дочь жреца, и скольких смертей, что это место видело, неудивительно, что там ничего не растет, но все же какие-то отголоски прежнего света еще сохранились. Наверное, именно поэтому там всегда так хорошо думается.

– Да уж, доставил я тебе проблем… – Вал задумчиво погладил амулет через рубашку. – Слушай, защитник, а можно я немного обнаглею?

– Немного – можно.

– Принеси воды побольше, а? Я хоть голову помою, а то тяжко тут без благ цивилизации.

– Здесь баня есть, – с улыбкой сказал Алексей. – Конечно, сильно ее не натопишь, но помыться можно спокойно. Так будет лучше, как по мне, а тут устроишь потоп, и пол точно провалится.

– О, ты не только защитник, но и спаситель! Расцеловал бы, да чревато, – обрадовался Валерий. – Устроим помывку?

– Хорошо, – согласился Лекс и как-то странно поспешно начал собираться. Валерий с удивлением заметил, что щеки мужчины залило алым, впрочем, когда он обернулся, то уже выглядел абсолютно спокойно. – Воды придется прилично наносить, да и с печью повозиться, так что не теряй меня, ладно?

Валеру даже удивило, как это мягко и по-домашнему прозвучало.

– Не потеряю, – с улыбкой ответил он и окликнул уже собирающегося уходить мужчину: – Только ключи верни, мне нужно еще кое-что полезное из машины занести, – судя по упрямому выражению, появившемуся на лице Алексея, тот приготовился спорить. – Я осторожно, и ничего тяжелого поднимать не собираюсь! – заверил его Вал.

– Ногу, главное, береги, – Лекс положил перед ним ключи. – Вот не сидится тебе на месте.

Валерий только согласно угукнул и проводил взглядом выходящего из дома Алексея.

Он действительно собирался сдержать данное обещание, но почти сразу, стоило покинуть дом, чуть не навернулся, зацепившись за торчащий из крыльца ржавый гвоздь, и только чудом удержал равновесие. После этого Валерий постарался быть еще более осторожным, но, кажется, это слабо помогало. Он чуть не набил себе шишку о водительскую дверь, хотя знал, что на холоде та имеет свойство заедать, а потом резко открываться. Следующим звоночком стала дверь багажника, которой чуть не прилетело по голове, и опять же Вал знал такую особенность за своей машиной, но все равно попался.

– Так, стоп, – Валерию не казалось странным говорить вслух здесь, в этом месте. – Это просто моя невнимательность, едва ли какое проклятие будет цепляться по мелочам.

Успокоив себя таким образом, мужчина начал осторожно доставать нужные вещи, попутно ища что-то интересное вроде фляжки с коньяком, что любезно оставил кто-то из друзей. Собрав все, что хотел, он с максимальной осторожностью пошел в сторону дома. Обратный путь прошел без происшествий, Валерий с облегчением упал на топчан – он был ближе к двери, чем табуретка у стола – и перевел дух.

– Нет, дорогой мой Валерий, – с нервным смешком вновь высказался вслух художник, – с этим определенно пора завязывать.

Раскидав вещи и выбрав все необходимое, он устроился удобней и приготовился ждать, попутно пытаясь понять, почему его так тянет разобраться, что же Алексей за человек, волею судьбы или пресловутого проклятия оказавшийся рядом. Информации категорически не хватало. То, что рассказал о себе Лекс, больше относилось к истории рода и немного касалось чувств, которые испытывал мужчина, оказавшись в такой неоднозначной ситуации. А вот если взять банальное – чем новый знакомый зарабатывает на жизнь? Чем увлекается, помимо проклятия предков и их же истории?

Задумавшись, Валерий вновь взялся за блокнот, так что момент возвращения Алексея он почти пропустил.

– Так, все в порядке, скоро можно будет идти, – Лекс, снимая куртку, покосился на Вала. – Ни минуты без приступа вдохновения?

– Ага, – согласился Валера, пожимая плечами, – скучно было, вот и решил развлечься.

Он ехидно улыбнулся и показал собеседнику то, над чем работал.

– Это что? – со странной смесью удивления, недоумения и легкой брезгливости спросил Алексей.

– А это, дорогой мой, то самое чудище, что решило мою личную жизнь разнообразить.

– Ага, квадратная голова, треугольные глаза, но зачем их восемь?!

– Потому что пауки среди родни затесались, – рассмеялся Вал. – Хорош?

Алексея едва заметно передернуло.

– Нет, идея, конечно, интересная, – осторожно сказал он, видимо, боясь обидеть творческую личность.

– Но место ей в печке, – спокойно продолжил за него Валерий. – Не бойся, мой хороший, – заворковал он, поглаживая рисунок кончиками пальцев, – я тебя в обиду не дам. А этот странный человек просто ничего не понимает в искусстве.

Валерий заметил, как удивленно вытягивается лицо Лекса, и заразительно рассмеялся.

– Поверил? На самом деле это у меня такой способ разгрузить голову, когда от мыслей дым из ушей идет, – признался он.

– А я уже решил уточнить, не в таком ли духе ты мой портрет хотел нарисовать? – усмехнулся Алексей.

– О нет, солнце мое, тебя только в стиле незабвенного Мунка, а точнее, его еще более незабвенного «Крика».

– Даже знать не хочу, что бы из этого могло выйти, – отмахнулся Лекс.

– Ладно, не будем делать вид, что я оскорблен до глубины души, – фыркнул Вал, хотя изначально он хотел устроить очередное выступление. – Лучше поговорим о насущном. Как там твоя баня?

– Уже, наверное, прогрелась. Все необходимое собрал? Сам справишься, надеюсь? – Алексей с сомнением посмотрел на пострадавшую ногу. – Хотя учитывая твою сегодняшнюю активность…

– Эй, я оскорблен до глубины души! – заявил Валерий, задорно улыбаясь. – Я справился и даже не получил новых травм. Так что нефиг сомневаться в великом мне!

Лекс следил за этим выступлением с мягкой улыбкой, спокойно дожидаясь, пока художник перестанет дурачиться.

– А если честно, мне не помешает страховка, – закончив кривляться, сказал Валерий, – лучше не рисковать.

– Доведу, конечно. А там на полке посидишь, бадья с водой рядом. Закончишь – зови, я в предбаннике подожду.

– Какие мы деликатные, – усмехнулся Валерий. – Боишься, что покусаю?

– Боюсь оскорбить своим видом твое чувство прекрасного, – парировал Алексей.

– Правда, идеальный мой? – ехидно спросил Валерий, выделяя интонацией второе слово. – Впрочем, не парься, у каждого свои заморочки, я понимаю.

Художник мягко улыбнулся, на секунду задумался, а потом, кивнув своим мыслям, начал собирать все необходимое. Алексей, которого явно порадовала готовность Вала дать ему отвертеться, тоже отвлекся, а точнее, залез в старый сундук, стоящий у окна, вытаскивая из него вещи, которые оставил здесь летом. На самом деле он всегда оставлял запас вещей в доме деда, так как даже после его смерти продолжал регулярно навещать это место, отдыхая здесь от остального мира. Вот и сейчас сменная одежда оказалась весьма кстати.

Достав все необходимое, Лекс вопросительно посмотрел на Вала.

– Ты готов, можем идти?

– Ага, попрыгали, – ответил Вал.

Он видел, что Алексей все еще немного скован, и гадал, чем это вызвано? На самом деле не верилось, что тот просто стесняется. Неужели действительно было что-то, что он настолько хотел скрыть? Хотя и такое предположение нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов. Мало ли, может, у него шрам через всю грудь? Валерий даже головой помотал, прогоняя картинку перед глазами. Не то чтобы Вала слишком уж бы шокировало подобное – не у всех бывает спокойная жизнь, а шрамы на теле не так уж и страшны, гораздо хуже те, что остаются в душе. Вот эти уродуют много сильнее, иногда настолько меняя человека, что только диву даешься. Пока он думал о, пожалуй, слишком странных для себя вещах, время не стояло на месте, как, собственно, и Алексей, за которым Валерий последовал хвостиком.

Баней оказалось кривоватое строение, которое мужчина замечал и раньше, но и подумать не мог, что оно может использоваться иначе, чем натура для фотосессии о разрухе.

– Лекс, а оно вообще нормальное? – Вал указал на здание. – У него, блин, даже крыша деревянная.

Алексей рассмеялся и молча утянул спутника в низкую дверь. Внутри, к огромному облегчению Валерия, оказалось не так страшно, как снаружи – темноватый закуток со лавкой и гвоздями в стене для одежды. Вот только было одно но…

– Здесь, блин, холодно, защитник!

– Баня старая, – пожал плечами Алексей, – чтобы натопить и здесь, придется несколько дней кочегарить, да и то не факт, что выйдет. Но я ведь не заставляю тебя здесь оставаться.

Видимо, не желая пререкаться, Лекс с некоторым усилием открыл еще одну дверь, которую Вал и не заметил сразу. Оттуда пахнуло влажным, теплым воздухом, в котором чувствовались чуть резковатые хвойные нотки.

– Куртку только здесь оставь, – попросил Лекс и сам, подавая пример, повесил свою на чуть погнутый гвоздь, – и обувь.

Насчет последнего Валера и сам догадался: не хотелось на потемневшем от времени полу оставлять грязные следы, можно сказать, его чувство прекрасного взбунтовалось против подробного. Осторожно скинув обувь – ступни тут же обожгло холодом, – он протянул Алексею куртку. Ну а что? Тот все равно стоял ближе.

– Одежду можно положить на полок, – предложил Алексей и зашел следом, закрыв за собой дверь.

– На что? – удивился Валера.

– На полку, – Лекс махнул рукой в нужную сторону. – А вот от печи держись подальше.

– Да уж, ожогов мне пока хватит, – немного нервно улыбнулся Вал и начал раздеваться. Особого смущения он не испытывал, наоборот, почему-то хотелось спровоцировать Алексея на проявление эмоций, хотя Валерий и понимал, что спутник не просто так старается немного дистанцироваться.

Скинув рубашку, Вал попытался снять резинку с волос, но та напрочь завязла, и при попытке потянуть сделалось только хуже.

– Ох, ма-а-ать моя женщина, – протянул Валера и привычной скороговоркой добавил: – Бесконечно замечательная и прекрасная, и что ж ты не говорила сыну своему, что длинные волосы – это такая морока. Защитник, помоги, а? Не хочу во цвете лет ходить с лысиной.

Валерий обернулся к спутнику и наткнулся на его изучающий взгляд.

– Лекс, ты чего опять завис?

– Да вот, интересное кое-что увидел, с твоим образом не вяжущееся, – задумчиво ответил тот.

– Слушай, можешь хоть всего под микроскопом рассмотреть в поиске несоответствий, но потом, – Вал как-то не очень удачно дернул несчастные волосы, и теперь их неприятно тянуло. – А пока распутай, а? – он умоляюще посмотрел на собеседника. Тот для виду тяжело вздохнул и, подойдя ближе, принялся аккуратно разбирать тот колтун, в который собрались волосы Валерия за несколько дней.

– И все же, почему именно такой текст? – спросил он, освобождая от плена очередную прядь.

– Текст? – не понял Вал. – А, ты про эту дурацкую надпись? – он коснулся плеча, где темнела татуировка. Вдруг показалось, что она вновь жжет огнем, как тогда, в больнице, когда Руслан высказывал свою точку зрения по поводу его чувств. – Был молодой, глупый и романтичный, – со смехом сказал Валерий, глядя на Алексея сквозь волосы. Тот так явно сник, что мужчина решился: – Ладно, слушай. Я был влюблен, давно, и эта любовь никому не была нужна, как и мне, в конечном итоге, а вот это осталось на память о былых чувствах, – Валерий говорил легко: не хотелось, чтобы его жалели, да и перегорело на самом деле, уже даже почти не цепляло, когда возникало в памяти, лишь накатывало.

– Говорят, случайности не случайны, – грустно отозвался Лекс. – Хотя я уже не знаю, что и думать… Так, вроде все, – он критически осмотрел шевелюру Вала. – Что ж не обрежешь? Имидж не позволяет?

– Резинку отдай, философ, – фыркнул Валерий и, получив желаемое, надел на запястье. – Постоянно теряю, – пожав плечами, пояснил он и, откинув волосы за спину, продолжил раздеваться, попутно отвечая на вопрос: – Длинные волосы – это здорово, убрал в хвост и забыл, в лицо не лезут, в краску не попадают, а главное, нет необходимости постоянно бегать в парикмахерскую и тратить время.

Он наконец разделся и теперь оглядывался по сторонам, ища, куда можно налить воду. Несмотря на то, что в бане было тепло, по полу изрядно тянуло холодом, и находиться здесь лишнее время не хотелось. Алексей, который по-прежнему стоял в стороне, явно понял, что он ищет и, пройдя по чуть влажному полу, вытащил из-за печи деревянную шайку, просить его разводить воду тоже не пришлось. Так что скоро у Валеры в распоряжении была теплая вода, еще немного Алексей подготовил явно для того, чтобы можно было промыть волосы, и оставил чуть в стороне в памятном ведре. Проделывая все эти манипуляции, Лекс старался поменьше смотреть на Валеру и явно смущался.

– Блин, – очень вовремя вспомнил Вал, – слушай, я полотенце забыл на топчане, принесешь?

Художнику показалось, что он услышал облегченный вздох, и Лекс практически испарился, оставив только порыв ледяного ветра, и вернулся, только когда Вал уже ополаскивал волосы.

– А если я тут сгинул во цвете лет? – усмехнулся мужчина, забирая полотенце и с удовольствием стирая влагу с лица. Он успел открыть глаза до того, как Алексей успел отвести свои, и смог полюбоваться явно оценивающим взглядом, но не стал это комментировать: ни к чему опять смущать мужчину.

– Доделать кое-что надо было, – нашелся Лекс, явно взяв себя в руки.

– А ты что, мыться не собираешься? – поинтересовался Валерий, начиная одеваться. – Я тебя подожду, могу даже в предбаннике посидеть.

– Не лучшее решение для человека с мокрыми волосами, – покачал головой Алексей и, тяжело вздохнув, стянул футболку.

– Amor vincit omnia, – с выражением прочитал Валерий. – Интере-е-е-есно, – он осторожно коснулся чужого плеча, проводя по черным линиям слишком знакомого рисунка. – Действительно любопытное совпадение, – от простого, в общем-то, действия Лекс вздрогнул, и Вал нехотя убрал руку. – А у тебя какая причина для такого шага? Или я опять лезу не в свое дело?

– Все в порядке, – сказал Алексей и отошел в сторону, чтобы Вал мог спокойно добраться до остальной чистой одежды. – Просто в определенный момент жизни хотелось помнить, что любовь побеждает все, тогда это было очень важно.

– А сейчас? – неожиданно робко спросил Валерий.

– И сейчас, – со вздохом признался Лекс и попросил: – Иди в дом, ладно?

Вал не стал больше травить душу ни себе, ни Алексею, и сказал, настраиваясь на привычный легкий тон:

– Не жалеешь ты меня. Я ж до дома на одной ноге пока допрыгаю, околеть успею, с мокрой-то головой. Может, я тут посижу? Обещаю смотреть в пол и стену, честное слово!

– Да не в этом дело, – отмахнулся Алексей, – просто по полу несет, пока будешь ждать, еще вернее простынешь. Впрочем, как хочешь.

Судя по всему, больше скрывать мужчине было нечего, и он, быстро приготовив себе воду, скинул оставшиеся вещи.

Валерий с ногами уселся на полок, привалившись плечом к стене. Он честно уставился в пол, но, не удержавшись, краем глаза все же следил за Лексом. Собственно, в своих предположениях он не ошибся: под чуть мешковатой одеждой скрывалось достаточно красивое тело с рельефной, пусть и не идеальной мускулатурой. Валу чисто в профессиональном плане – честно-честно! – было бы интересней рассмотреть все это великолепие поближе, но он же обещал, так? А обещания нужно выполнять.

Алексей тем временем максимально быстро привел себя в порядок, то ли не желая морозить Валеру и мерзнуть самому, то ли не очень доверяя выдержке молчащего художника. Хотя те несколько раз, что он вроде бы случайно смотрел на Валеру, тот упорно гипнотизировал пол или стену, словно они были чем-то действительно интересным, от этого становилось как-то нелогично обидно, что ли? Но ведь он сам не хотел лишнего внимания, чего теперь пенять на спутника. Вылив на себя остатки воды, Алексей быстро вытерся и оделся, хоть здесь поспешность сыграла с ним шутку – ткань цеплялась за влажную кожу, и процесс одевания затянулся.

– Да не торопись ты так, – любезно предложил Валерий, который решил, раз уж стеснительный знакомый уже не обнажен, то можно больше не делать вид, что его здесь нет. – Я все равно уже успел разглядеть все самое интересное.

– Что там у меня может быть интересного, две руки, две ноги – все как у всех, – фыркнул Лекс, тем не менее, пряча запылавшие щеки. – Пошли лучше греться.

– Ну, если так рассуждать, то и смущаться нечего, – улыбнулся в ответ Вал, которого чужой румянец приятно позабавил. – Но ты прав, пойдем.

Валерий уже собирался привычно спрыгнуть, но вовремя остановился и осторожно встал на ноги, избежав очередной травмы.

Из бани мужчины добрались гораздо быстрее: не хотелось мерзнуть, и Вал старался хромать бодрее, а Лекс подстраивался к его шагу и внимательно следил, чтобы спутник случайно не навернулся.

В доме Валерий с неизменным блокнотом в обнимку устроился у печи – отогреваться и сушить волосы, а Алексей, развесив полотенца, начал копаться в сумке с припасами. Вал, косясь на него, начал короткими штрихами зарисовывать то чью-то руку, то спину вполоборота, то мускулистую грудь, прекрасно осознавая, что это не абстрактные образы, и не в силах удержаться.

Наконец он захлопнул блокнот, решив прекратить, пока не поздно, и отошел прочь от печи, ведь Алексей как раз выбрал что готовить.

– Тебе помочь? – поинтересовался Вал, но мужчина только головой покачал. Не зная, чем себя занять, и не желая видеть, как из-под карандаша появляются знакомые черты, Валерий решил разобрать тот бардак, что оставил на кровати, собираясь мыться, и заодно убрать лишнее в одну из сумок. Под всем барахлом нашлось то, о чем он успел забыть.

– Кстати, как насчет по паре капель коньяка, защитник? – спросил Валерий, поворачиваясь к Лексу. – Я из машины притащил, его как-то Глебушка после очередного прилива вдохновения оставил, но думаю, простит, если мы его употребим.

– Бокалов нет, рюмок тоже, – улыбнулся Алексей, на минуту оторвавшись от своего занятия. – Если кружки не станут для тебя эстетическим шоком, то можно, согреемся быстрее.

– Эй, прекрати уже, – фыркнул Вал, – неужели я и правда похож на такого вот сноба? Меня в свое время не смутило коллекционное вино из горлышка, так что коньяк из кружек я определенно переживу.

Он, решив не спрашивать разрешения, плеснул немного напитка каждому, радуясь тому, что Алексей успел ополоснуть кружки.

– За что будем пить? – спросил от печки Лекс.

– За тебя, конечно, – очень натурально удивился Вал. – Если уж пить, то только за стоящее.

– Паяц, – беззлобно рассмеялся Алексей. – Тогда уж за встречу прекрасного тебя и стоящего меня.

– Как говорит один мой знакомый: я не паяц, я певец прекрасного, кто виноват, что вы это прекрасное превратно понимаете? – Валере определенно нравилось, когда Лекс смеялся или улыбался. Нет, его серьезность тоже была очаровательной, но не настолько. – Хотя мне приятно, что ты заметил мою лучезарную красоту, – дурачась, продолжил он и поднял кружку, поддерживая тост. – За встречу прекрасного тебя и стоящего меня, говоришь?

– Слушай, по-моему, коньяк будет лишним, ты и так уже заговариваешься, – окончательно развеселился Алексей, ставя на стол тарелки.

– Разве? – сделал вид, что удивился, Вал. – То есть ты сейчас начнешь мне сказки рассказывать на тему «некрасивая я»? – спросил он. – Нет, может, конечно, и не красивая, но красивый – уж точно. Спасибо, за еду, кстати.

– На здоровье. Я обычный, а красота, как говорится, в глазах смотрящего. Ты ж меня вроде как одиннадцать лет с какой-то радости рисуешь, вот и привык, – Лекс тоже присел за стол и что-то высматривал на дне своей кружки.

– Ох, и недооцениваешь же ты себя, защитник, – на этот раз уже серьезно сказал Валерий. – Оставим мою помешанность на желании тебя нарисовать и перейдем к фактам. Ты знаешь, я никогда прежде ни у кого не видел таких глаз, у них совершенно непередаваемый, насыщенный цвет. У тебя идеальный овал лица, это я тебе как художник говорю, тонкие, словно вылепленные умелым скульптором черты. И прекрасная фигура, да-да, можешь немного посмущаться, я подглядывал, – на щеках Алексея действительно появился румянец. – Ах да, чуть не забыл, еще меня завораживает цвет твоей кожи – приятный, на той трудноуловимой грани между смуглым и бледным. Мне отчего-то кажется, что твоя кожа должна быть мягкой, словно бархат, не только на плече. Ну, собственно, это даже не ощущение, а, скорее, еще один факт. Так что брось сомневаться в своей красоте, правда, в твоем случае это глупо.

– Ты, оказывается, не только художник, но и поэт, – окончательно смущенный Лекс все-таки поднял взгляд и предложил: – Давай просто за то, чтобы все закончилось благополучно.

– Отмазался, да? – необидно подколол Вал. – Ладно, за такое я просто не могу не выпить.

Мужчины пригубили коньяк и принялись за еду.

– Слушай, – сказал через какое-то время Валера, – я, конечно, понял твою позицию про отстраненность и предопределенность, но неужели ты действительно никогда не влюблялся? Ты ведь не ребенок уже, должно же было быть хоть что-то?

Алексей словно задумался, но потом показал головой.

– Должно бы, но не было, – сказал он. – Пусть это и странно.

– Ждал свою единственную, понятно, – Вал помолчал. – Любовь, в смысле. Хотя проклятие это чертово… – настроение у него потихоньку портилось. Возможно, Алексею было проще, он же жил с этой предопределенностью годами, а вот Валу было жаль мужчину. А еще он бесился от того, что своим неуемным любопытством, вполне возможно, сломал чужую жизнь. Осознав, что ни к чему хорошему эти мысли не приведут, он вскинулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на собеседника.

– Что-то нас не туда занесло, не находишь? Давай-ка, идеальный мой, доедим, и спать, раз уж очередной день так незаметно пролетел.

– Давай, – с некоторым облегчением согласился Лекс.

Ужин и последующие мелкие бытовые дела прошли за незначительными фразами, а вот дальше воцарилась хрупкая тишина, которая словно ждала, чтобы ее сменило тихое дыхание.

Вот только этим вечером Валерий долго ворочался, прежде чем уснуть: ему не хотелось вновь становиться пленником кошмара, но усталость, легкое, почти незаметное опьянение и мерное потрескивание поленьев все же сморили мужчину.

Алексей, услышав спокойное дыхание, поднялся со своего места и подошел к топчану. Ему не хотелось вновь заставлять Валерия переживать неприятные минуты во сне, но выбора толком не было. Художник выглядел усталым и каким-то печальным, под закрытыми глазами появились тени, а между тонких бровей залегла горькая морщинка. Сейчас он казался намного младше, чем днем, и Алексей впервые задался вопросом: сколько же лет его спутнику? Отчего-то он с самого начала ощущался ровесником, потом стало казаться, что Вал чуть старше, а бывало, что он и вовсе воспринимался ребенком. Лекс потянулся к щеке, чтобы убрать вновь выбившуюся из дурацкого хвоста прядь, но остановил себя: не хотелось, чтобы Валера проснулся, прежде всего – из-за неловкости, которую это может вызвать. Грустно улыбнувшись, мужчина решительно отошел прочь. На этот раз он не стал ждать возле печи, ни к чему, лучше уж забраться на полати и попытаться как можно быстрее уснуть, потому что решительно не было сил смотреть, как мечется от очередного кошмара Валерий.

– Стой до конца, частоколу поклонись, кому поклонишься, от того и смерть примешь. Стой в центре, – пробормотал он, укрываясь курткой, и отвернулся, уже не видя, как Валерий свернулся в калачик, словно пытаясь спрятаться от чего-то.

Сегодня все было иначе: не было поляны и солнца, да и песен никто не пел. Зато было небо, скрытое дымом от пожарища, и пепел, который, словно снег, кружился в воздухе. Была знакомая красавица, вся словно вымороженная изнутри, и была любовь в сердце, приправленная горьким соком утраты.

– Пойдем со мной, – сказала синеглазая, и Валерий пошел, послушный, просто желавший быть рядом с любимой в такой момент.

Следующее, что он увидел – поруганное святилище, пусть идолов и не тронули – не хватило духу, – но землю, прежде утоптанную сотнями ног, изрыхлили.

– Они все забрали, – сказала девушка, – мою семью, моих родных, мою деревню, и даже это место не пожалели. И все ради каких-то камней?

Валерий почувствовал, что его сердце разрывается на части, ведь он тоже всех их потерял, тех, к кому успел так сильно привязаться, тех, с кем еще вчера смеялся и делил хлеб. Он чувствовал боль и горечь, но при этом бесконечно любил-любил-любил и сделал бы все, чтобы вновь увидеть улыбку на родном лице.

– Да пусть будут прокляты эти камни! – закричала синеглазка, и небо отозвалось громом. – И пусть будут прокляты те, кто их забрал, и все их кровные родичи и потомки!

Она перевела взгляд на Валерия и попросила:

– Подойди ко мне, – на миг в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то живое, и Вал спокойно подошел. – Кровь к крови, боль к боли, смерть к смерти, – прошептала жрица и вместо ласкового касания сильно, без замаха, ударила прямо в сердце спрятанным в рукаве ножом.

– Стой в центре и не дыши, – услышал Валерий, не понимая, что с ним происходит. Он вновь в темноте, и в сведенную болью грудь не получалось протолкнуть и вдоха.

– Эй, ты чего? – сквозь морок донесся тихий голос Алексея, и стало чуть светлее, но Валу было не до этого: он мог думать только о том, как горят легкие и вдохнуть не получается – такое знакомое чувство, только леденящего холода воды не хватает. – Валера?

Алексей выглядел испуганным, он быстро подошел к художнику и встряхнул его за плечи, и это вдруг помогло: Вал сделал несколько судорожных вздохов, вцепляясь в держащие его руки, и поднял полные боли глаза, которые сейчас, в неверном свете фонаря, казались черными на фоне матово-бледной кожи.

– Зачем она так? Я ведь тоже все потерял? – спросил он Алексея, еще не до конца понимая, что сбежал из кошмара. – Я ведь единственный, кто по-настоящему мог понять. Единственный, кто, как она, лишился всего, потому что для меня род убийц все равно что погиб! – голос Валерия сорвался, и он словно окончательно проснулся. – И почему после всего я продолжаю чувствовать эту бесконечную и совершенно бескорыстную любовь? Неужели так действительно бывает, а, защитник? Чтобы, даже погибая от руки того, кого любишь, продолжать чувствовать только эту чертову любовь!

– Я не знаю, – тихо ответил Алексей, ему почти физически больно смотреть на метания Валерия, – но мне кажется, все возможно, – он осторожно убрал от лица художника выбившиеся из хвоста пряди. – Ведь он же любил, так почему не может кто-то другой? – мужчина, словно завороженный, не отрывал взгляд от лица напротив и мягко провел рукой по бледной щеке, словно, прикоснувшись однажды, не смог остановиться. – Возможно, нужно просто поверить.

– А что если это принесет только разочарование? Защитник, она его убила, не считаясь с чувствами, – сказал Вал, но в его голосе была слышна надежда, и он потерся щекой об чужую руку, досадуя на отросшую щетину. – Стоит ли оно всей той боли? Стоит ли оно каких-то жертв?

– Не знаю, – покачал головой Алексей, – но хочу попробовать.

Сейчас, когда отголоски кошмара и прошлого буквально звенели в воздухе, можно дать волю чувствам, пусть ненадолго, всего на один миг, и Лекс облизнул пересохшие губы, чтобы спустя секунду осторожно поцеловать замершего, также застрявшего в этом моменте Валерия, и почувствовал ответ.

Как это ни банально, но для Вала время будто остановилось, а все то, что он третий день чувствовал во сне и некоторое время после, буквально требовало, чтобы им поделились, передали хотя бы так, с помощью нежных, осторожных прикосновений и странной, непередаваемой робости, от которой перехватывало дыхание.

– Вал, я… – начал было Алексей, практически отшатнувшись, вырываясь из плена оставленных сном чувств.

– Если сейчас скажешь, что не хотел, или не подумал, или любую другую чушь, то я тебе не только восемь глаз, но и двадцать четыре руки гарантирую, – Валерий говорил насмешливо, но на дне его глаз плескались страх и предчувствие очередной катастрофы. Неужели сейчас все опять повторится? Неужели его снова оттолкнут? Да, он знает, какая его любовь, но неужели и привязанность такая же?

– Да нет, хотел и подумал… – Лекс присел на край топчана, опустив голову. – Я так хочу поверить, что раз все с самого начала наперекосяк, то и шанс есть, но…

– Эй, защитник, – позвал Валерий, отбрасывая в сторону собственное смятение: отчего-то казалось, что Алексея сейчас терзают более серьезные вещи, – что бы тебя так ни мучало, всегда есть шанс, что это решается гораздо проще, чем думалось, – Вал опустил ладонь на чужое плечо, поражаясь тому, насколько напряженным был Лекс. – «Но» – это прекрасное слово, за ним так много всего можно спрятать, вот только не стоит, дорогой мой. Просто скажи мне.

– Помнишь, я говорил, что, увидев последний сон, получишь подсказку о возможности снятия проклятия? – Лекс наконец-то поднял голову. Валерий кивнул, одновременно вспоминая и остальные сны. – Ты неглупый человек, должен был догадаться. Я прав?

– Была мысль, что у этой сказочки очень банальный конец, но я от нее отмахнулся, – признался Валерий. – Хотя после того, как увидел ту фразу на твоем плече, – пользуясь тем, что Лекс до сих пор не отошел, мужчина провел кончиками пальцев по тому месту, где, скрытая тонкой тканью, темнела татуировка, – «любовь побеждает все». В твоем случае это не только важное напоминание, но и воплощение надежды на хороший исход, ведь так? И что я должен сделать, влюбиться и выбрать тебя вместо тех камней, которые мне и не нужны, собственно?

Валерий нервно улыбнулся: для него все это тоже было далеко как не легко.

– Да, правильно, – опять понурился Лекс. – Но за три дня знакомства настолько влюбиться, чтобы устоять перед магнетически притягательным сокровищем… Даже с учетом того, что ты не потомок проклятого рода. Подобный исход маловероятен, уж прости.

– Чтобы влюбиться, дорогой мой, достаточно одного взгляда или слова, сказанного в нужный момент. К слову, чтобы разлюбить, нужно ровно то же, но мы сейчас не об этом, – Вал тряхнул головой. О нет, он не собирался убеждать Алексея в своей неземной любви к нему – врать, когда дело касалось чувств, мужчина не имел привычки, но на самом деле за те дни, что они были знакомы, тот умудрился подарить столько тепла и заботы, сколько Вал ни от кого, кроме родных, не видел. Да, Лекс отстранялся и молчал, но стоило только потребоваться его помощи, как тут же оказывался рядом. – Знаешь, я думаю, нам просто нужно позволить всему этому идти так, как оно идет. Эй, посмотри на меня! Просто перестань отстраняться и дай всему этому шанс.

– Наверное, ты прав, тем более что уже ничего не изменишь, – Алексей все-таки поднял взгляд на Вала и слабо улыбнулся. – Кофе? Окончательно в себя придешь.

– Ага, среди ночи, – улыбнулся в ответ Валерий. – Давай-ка лучше коньяку бахнем и попробуем еще поспать, – хотя одна мысль об продолжении сна вызывала внутренний трепет, мужчина все же не собирался таращиться в темноту до утра.

– Думаешь, стоит? – поинтересовался Алексей.

– Естественно, – заверил его Вал. – Я могу придумать еще очень много тостов, а ты – поводов покраснеть. Только знаешь что? Предлагаю устроиться здесь, – мужчина хлопнул ладонью по топчану, – а не за столом. Устроим этакий тихий, сонный сабантуй.

– Сонный, скажешь тоже. Ладно, я сейчас.

Лекс повозился у стола, наполняя кружки, прихватил бутылку и вернулся к Валере. Тот за это время успел усесться поудобнее, порадовавшись, что нога почти не болит, чем и поспешил поделиться:

– А мне цаплю изображать больше нет необходимости. Вот и первый тост нашелся – за твои золотые руки.

– Принимается, – сказал Алексей, поднимая кружку. Сейчас не хотелось спорить по поводу тоста, на самом деле хотелось забыть о лишних тревогах и сделать вид, что это обычные ночные посиделки с другом.

Мужчины пригубили напиток и немного помолчали.

– Лекс, а ты кем работаешь? – поинтересовался Вал, вспомнив, что хотел узнать побольше о собеседнике.

– О, едва ли ты найдешь это интересным, – Алексей снова смутился. – Так уж вышло, что я тружусь на ниве программирования.

– Программист, значит, – фыркнул Вал, – нолики и единички. Ничего в этом не понимаю.

– На самом деле это интересно – создавать что-то новое, то, чем потом будут пользоваться другие люди. Это сродни твоему творчеству, – Алексей, по-видимому, понемногу узнавая Валерия, отказался от предубеждения к художникам.

– Я как-то видел, как работает один из вашей братии, – задумчиво сказал Валерий, делая глоток, и поморщился. Он не очень любил крепкие напитки, на самом деле после того памятного купания он вообще не очень любил алкоголь, но иногда тот бывал необходим. – Это так похоже на искусство.

– Это бывает, если мысль поймал за хвост, – улыбнулся Лекс. – Не видишь и не слышишь ничего вокруг.

– Думаю, мы сейчас договоримся до того, что все есть творчество, – Валере определенно нравилось, как блестели глаза собеседника, когда он говорил о своей работе: такой Алексей становился еще более красивым. – Поразительно, как похожи могут быть совершенно разные призвания. За поиск схожего в различном? – предложил он очередной тост, уговаривая себя отвести взгляд, ведь Лексу явно было неловко.

– За поиск, – согласился Алексей, делая глоток. – Что еще тебе рассказать? Или заканчиваем ночные бдения?

– Ну, нет, – покачал головой Вал, – так просто, солнце мое, ты от меня не отделаешься! Мне все интересно, что тебе нравится, кроме работы? Чем ты любишь заниматься? У меня столько вопросов на самом деле, но для большинства мы недостаточно пьяны.

– Ты собираешься это исправить? – немного ехидно поинтересовался Алексей.

– Не думаю, что это хороший вариант, – покачал головой Вал, – не хочу натворить глупостей по пьяни, не с тобой – уж точно, – мужчина улыбнулся и вновь поднял кружку. – Но в темные ночи иногда алкоголь просто необходим, – Валерий посмотрел в сторону, туда, где за пределами небольшого круга света – они притушили лампу, когда устроились, – темнота дома почти ощутимо давила. – Особенно когда страшно засыпать.

– Кошмаров больше не будет, сегодня – так точно. Но дело твое, я не против полуночной беседы. Так что тебя интересует в первую очередь?

– Вот когда ты так прямо спросил, – Валерий задумался: вопросов было столько, что он не мог выбрать. – А давай сделаем так: представь, что мы сегодня увиделись впервые, а утром разойдемся в разные стороны, что бы ты мне в таком случае рассказал?

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Лекс, но, судя по всему, формулировка случайной и единичной встречи ему не очень пришлась по душе.

– Да ладно тебе, – улыбнулся Вал и, чуть подавшись вперед, опустил ладонь на колено собеседника, – это же не всерьез! Просто случайным знакомым рассказывают больше и охотнее, поверь мне.

– Не имею такой привычки, – Лекс улыбнулся в ответ и аккуратно убрал в сторону чужую руку. – Я не умею говорить о себе, вот такая я загадочная зверушка.

– Хранитель, ты просто не можешь быть скучным, – для виду удивился Валерий, которого, если честно, расстроило, что собеседник опять постарался избежать прикосновения. – Ладно, давай я начну. Если бы я увидел тебя впервые, то сначала наделал бы уйму комплиментов, – Вал допил коньяк и протянул кружку, намекая, что не мешало бы долить. Алексей не стал спорить и послушно плеснул еще. – Так вот, – сверкая улыбкой, продолжил художник, – после комплиментов я рассказал бы тебе, как в буйной молодости, напившись в дым, на спор и желая привлечь внимание того, кого любил, прыгнул в ледяную воду и чуть не утонул на фиг.

– Ну так не утонул же, вытащили, – пожал плечами Лекс. – Наверное, на спор прыгать интереснее, чем пытаясь спасти незнакомого человека и потом даже не зная, получилось ли… – он одним глотком опустошил свою кружку и мрачно уставился в стену. – Мне дед как раз после того случая мозги вправлял.

– Не сказал бы, – Вал старался улыбаться, но выходило не очень, – задыхаться в холодной воде невесело в любом случае. Знаешь, мне тогда даже показалось, что я ангела видел, – горько усмехнулся мужчина. – Идиот малолетний. Пытаться спасти кого-то – явно лучший повод, чем пьяный спор. Черт, ты и правда идеален, защитник. У меня бы духу не хватило вот так… Кстати, странное совпадение, не находишь?

– Жизнь, как выяснилось, вообще полна сюрпризов. Татуировки, незапланированное купание… Возлюбленный хоть оценил твой безумный порыв? – Лекс криво улыбнулся.

– Ага, оценил, – Вал уже не пытался казаться веселым. – После этого я видел его еще лишь единожды, и это как раз было из оперы: чтобы перестать любить, достаточно одного взгляда и одной фразы. Во всяком случае, глаза у меня открылись. А как так вышло, что ты не знаешь о судьбе того, за кем нырнул? Неужели эта хрюшка тебя даже не поблагодарила?

– Нет, дело в другом, – покачал головой Алексей. – Я сам тогда воды нахлебался и, когда на берег выбрался, вытащив-таки этого бедолагу, потерял сознание. Очнулся уже в карете скорой помощи, там как-то не до вопросов было, а врач в больнице про второго пострадавшего ничего не знал – жив ли вообще, а если жив, то куда его увезли, – он немного помолчал. – Я же и лица того парня не видел, а то кошмары потом были бы еще хуже.

– Ох уж эти внеурочные купания, – тихо буркнул Вал, отворачиваясь. – Да нет, это уже точно бред, – он не мог поверить, что такое возможно, ведь он, блин, искал. Черт, да половина города искала! – Когда это было? – спросил мужчина, залпом допивая коньяк и по-прежнему пряча взгляд.

– Чуть больше одиннадцати лет назад, – после короткой паузы ответил Лекс.

– Ясно, – выдал Вал и протянул кружку собеседнику. – Убери, ладно? – ему не стоило больше пить, а вот подумать было просто необходимо. – Давай спать, – тускло предложил он. – Уже слишком поздно.

Алексей пристально на него посмотрел, но спрашивать больше ни о чем не стал. Забрав кружку, он, подойдя к столу, обернулся:

– Завтра пойдем к капищу. Дальше тянуть смысла нет, как бы мне этого ни хотелось.

– Тянуть что? – говорить Валу не хотелось, но уточнить стоило.

– Мы не можем бесконечно здесь сидеть, Валерий, проклятие рано или поздно возьмет свое. Амулет не поможет, он – лишь полумера. Так что пойдем к святилищу и…

– И проверим, что я выберу? – едко спросил Вал. – Ну уж точно не камни. Хотя, судя по всему, ты в это не веришь. Спокойной ночи, Алексей.

– Не язви, пожалуйста, – вздохнул Лекс. – Я уже не знаю, во что верить… Спокойной ночи.

Он потушил фонарь, улегся на свое место и затих, а Вал уставился в темноту. Можно было промолчать, нужно было промолчать, но…

– Это был я, – выдохнул в темноту мужчина, надеясь, что за то время, что он боролся с собой, Лекс уже успел уснуть. – Ты тогда вытащил меня.

То, что надеялся он зря, Вал понял сразу – размеренное спокойное дыхание Алексея прервалось судорожным вздохом.

– Что ты сказал? – послышался сдавленный голос.

– Ты спрыгнул с моста, чтобы вытащить из воды человека, – отстраненно проговорил Вал, – за каким-то бесом полезшего в воду в начале апреля. Так вот, тем идиотом был я. Нас увезли на разных скорых, а ты, дорогой мой защитник, умудрился свалить из больницы, только придя в себя, они даже имени твоего не знали. А все мои дружки-придурки столпились вокруг меня и даже лица твоего не разглядели. Едва ли это было справедливо, ты явно заслуживал большего внимания.

Валерий замолчал, не зная, что еще можно добавить. Поблагодарить спустя столько лет? А нужно ли оно вообще? На самом деле Валерию вдруг захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого места, точнее, от этого дома и затихшего на печи мужчины. Пусть в холод, да хоть в снегопад, лишь бы не чувствовать всей этой мешанины эмоций, не пытаться хоть что-то сделать с мыслями, мечущимися в голове.

– Вот так, – наконец отозвался Лекс, – сначала я тебя спас, а потом стал косвенной причиной твоих нынешних проблем. Прости…

– Ты еще прощения просишь?! – Вал с изумлением понял, что кричит. – Чтоб тебе, защитник! – он постарался взять себя в руки, но выходило паршиво. – Не смей, слышишь? В любом случае ты подарил мне годы жизни. Не нужно недооценивать хотя бы это, раз уж я не могу заставить тебя перестать недооценивать себя самого, – Валерий сел, беспомощно вглядываясь в темноту, словно надеясь увидеть, как отреагировал на его слова Лекс. Его трясло – то ли от гнева, то ли просто от нервов, и едва ли он мог с этим справиться. – Спасибо тебе, солнце мое. Ты единственный, кто тогда не остался в стороне, и за это я буду всегда тебе благодарен.

Шорох, негромкий стук, осторожные шаги. Вал напряженно вслушивался, пытаясь понять, что происходит, как вдруг почувствовал обнимающие его руки, дарящие тепло и защиту, спасающие от противной дрожи.

– Не нужно, слышишь? – тихий голос рядом.

– Ага, так я тебя и послушался, – фыркнул Вал, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но получалось плохо. – Черт, что ж так дергает-то? А все твое странное видение мира и твоего места в нем, – Валерий понимал, что несет откровенную чушь, но просто не мог остановиться. – Дай выпить, а?

– Сейчас, успокоишься только немного, – ответил Лекс, не размыкая рук.

Через несколько минут Вала перестало так сильно трясти, и Алексей отстранился, вызвав у сидящего мужчины чувство острого сожаления. Подкрутил регулятор фонаря, добавив света, налил почти полкружки коньяку и вручил Валерию. Тот принял напиток и с непередаваемо капризными нотками сказал:

– А сам вернешься? Без тебя холодно.

Лекс только хмыкнул:

– Раз уж взялся тебя спасать, то куда деваться, – он сел рядом, обняв художника одной рукой за плечи. – Так теплее?

– Говорю же – защитник, – улыбнулся Валера. Он вдруг почувствовал, что дико устал, и глаза буквально закрываются, а коньяк не лезет, но сказать об этом значило лишиться объятий, а на это художник пойти не мог. Так что он цедил алкоголь и отогревался в чужих руках.

В какой момент он отключился, Валерий не понял, но утром, открыв глаза, осознал главную вещь: его по-прежнему обнимали. Уснули мужчины сидя: Алексей привалился к стене, а Вал откинул голову ему на плечо. Кружка с недопитым коньяком стояла рядом.

– М-м-м, – улыбаясь, протянул Вал, – мне определенно нравится так просыпаться.

От звука его голоса Лекс вздрогнул, просыпаясь, и попытался отстраниться.

– Ой, да прекрати уже, – попросил Валерий. – Хватит. Я для себя, например, уже все решил, неужели у тебя остались сомнения?

Он сел, потягиваясь. Шею неприятно тянуло, но Вал все равно не променял бы такую ночевку ни на что другое. Алексей, растирая затекшую за ночь руку, ответил:

– Сомнений не осталось, остался страх потери, но от него уже никуда не денешься.

– Это ты мне брось, солнце, – Вал покачал головой. – Ты меня уже спас, неужели остались сомнения, что спасешь снова?

– Я бы с радостью, но тут все будет зависеть только от тебя.

– Черт, я правда уже не знаю, как тебе объяснять, что мне плевать на этот проклятый клад, – со вздохом сказал Валерий, он уже не злился на чужое упрямство. – Давай просто сходим в это твое святилище, пока ты себя не загрыз насмерть, а? Я даже от кофе готов ради такого отказаться.

– Ну уж нет, ты мне адекватным нужен, – рассмеялся Лекс. – Коньяк куда девать, кофеман? Кружек всего две.

– Вылей, – отмахнулся Валерий. Ему сейчас было решительно не до этого: он осторожно поднялся с топчана, пытаясь понять, как чувствует себя многострадальная нога. По всему выходило, что весьма неплохо, хотя бегать он бы не стал, да и вообще лишний раз напрягаться. – Ты действительно думаешь, что кофе может помочь с моей неадекватностью? Ты ее недооцениваешь, мой дорогой, – добавил он с улыбкой. – А еще я просто обязан помочь тебе с завтраком.

– Что ж, я готов оценить твои кулинарные таланты, но чуть позже. Печь, вода, дрова, – Лекс развел руками. – Так что сильно не торопись.

– Как все сложно в вашей сказке, – с улыбкой вздохнул Валерий. – В следующий раз буду брать с собой газовую горелку и полный набор посуды, а то как в каменный век попал.

Лекс на это только плечами пожал: для него, кажется, подобные хлопоты были не только привычными, но и отчасти приятными.

– Печь ты мне растапливать тоже не доверишь, так?

– Слушай, Валера, ты на камикадзе вроде не похож, откуда такие предложения? – Алексей строго посмотрел на поджившую руку художника. – Займись лучше чем-нибудь менее травмоопасным.

– Это чем, например? – фыркнул Вал. – Порисовать? А ты знаешь, какие порезы остаются от бумаги? А карандашом и вовсе при желании можно покалечиться.

– Тогда тихонечко сядь в уголочке и не отсвечивай, – посоветовал Лекс. – Я действительно справлюсь, – уже серьезнее добавил он, – а тебе стоит поберечь себя.

– Ну-ну, – Валера только глаза закатил, но спорить, впрочем, не стал и устроился на топчане, а потом и вовсе, сладко зевнув, прикрыл глаза. – Тогда разбудишь, когда от меня будет хоть какой-то толк, – попросил он.

– Ау, творческая личность, просыпайся, кофе стынет, – услышал Валерий чуть позже.

На столе действительно уже стояли полные кружки и тарелки, в печи весело потрескивало, а на краю топчана сидел улыбающийся Лекс.

– Ну вот, я опять все проспал, – сонно возмутился Вал. – А такие были героические намерения… – он мягко посмотрел на собеседника и с шальным весельем во взгляде спросил: – Поцелуешь?

Алексей пару секунд поколебался, а потом, явно махнув рукой на все свои опасения, склонился к чужим губам в целомудренном касании.

– Этот день определенно нужно будет добавить в список особенных, – мягко рассмеялся Вал. – Вот теперь можно и проснуться, и кофе выпить.

Валерий осторожно дошел до стола, отмечая, что нога не пытается подвернуться или отозваться болью, что привело его в еще более благодушное настроение. Горячий живительный напиток довершил картину прекрасного утра, а улыбка, игравшая на губах Алексея, прекрасно ее дополняла, и хотелось растянуть это мгновение как можно дольше, жить в нем, повторяя снова и снова. Вот только это значило жить еще и с тревогой и видеть неуверенность в прекрасных синих глазах, а с этим Вал был решительно не согласен. Так что, расправившись с завтраком, он улыбнулся и сказал:

– Ну что, пойдем победим чудо-юдо, а, защитник?

На лицо Лекса набежала тень, но он встряхнулся и ответил:

– Пойдем. Амулет на месте?

Валера коснулся груди, где висел подарок Алексея, и кивнул.

– Да, все в порядке. Можем уже идти.

Мужчины оделись и уже почти вышли, когда Вал резко остановился.

– Вот блин, чуть не забыл! – воскликнул он и решительно вернулся к столу, где, забытый, лежал фотоаппарат. Проверив уровень заряда, Вал на всякий случай взял с собой запасную батарею, а потом, прикинув, просто убрал все в кофр, где валялось еще много всего полезного. – Не смотри на меня так, дорогой мой, – с улыбкой сказал Валерий в ответ на немного осуждающий взгляд Алексея, – мы же все равно идем гулять, так хоть пользу из этого извлеку. Обещаю никуда не лезть и ни на шаг от тебя не отходить.

– Ну, ладно. Только действительно не геройствуй, хорошо?

Валерий радостно закивал, и они все-таки вышли на улицу. В воздухе чувствовалось скорое приближение зимы, на остатках пожухлой травы серебрился иней, а машина во дворе поблескивала под тусклым солнцем тонким слоем снега. Ну, конечно, Вал тут же взялся за фотоаппарат и с восклицанием: «Смотри, какая красота!» – начал делать снимки заинтересовавших его вещей. Впрочем, он действительно не отходил далеко, а точнее, сделав лишний шаг в сторону, оборачивался и с наигранной укоризной смотрел на Алексея, и тот с тяжелым вздохом подходил ближе. На самом деле Лексу это даже нравилось, следить за шебутным художником было весело, и он сейчас мог легко поверить, что тот совершенно ни о чем в своей жизни не задумывается, и земля выстилает мягкую траву или блестящее снежное одеяло под его ногами. Вот только мужчина слишком хорошо помнил и другого Вала, почти уничтоженного тем, что пришлось увидеть, захлебнувшегося в чувствах.

– Лекс? – позвал Валерий, в его глазах явно читалась настороженность.

– Все хорошо, – поспешил заверить его Алексей, – просто задумался.

– Не нужно, – Вал подошел ближе и невесомо коснулся чужого плеча. – О чем бы ты ни думал с таким лицом, перестань, ладно? – он вдруг шкодливо улыбнулся и, привстав на носки, быстро поцеловал собеседника. – Полегчало? – поинтересовался он. – Тогда веди, а то я тут застряну и околею, а с лекарствами у нас не очень.

Алексей не стал говорить, что они топчутся на месте в основном из-за желания Вала заснять все, что только подвернется, и, пожав плечами, пошел вперед, следя, чтобы художник не отставал.

– Слушай, а это вообще далеко? – спросил Вал, когда они обогнули руины церкви и пошли куда-то в сторону леса.

– Не очень. Минут десять неспешным шагом, – отозвался Алексей. – Там еще места красивые рядом – лес, речушка.

– Красивые места – это здорово, – оживился Валерий и зашагал чуть бодрее, – хоть не зря сходим. Ой, ну не начинай, ладно? – тут же добавил он, увидев укоризненный взгляд собеседника. – Тебе все равно не удастся заставить меня изменить свое мнение.

– Да, я помню, ты натуру искать приехал, – через силу улыбнулся Лекс. – Что, в городе уже все парки облазил?

– И в городе, и за городом, а ближайшие турбазы меня уже вообще как родного встречают, – легко согласился Вал. – Но тут дело не в том, что я так люблю пейзажи, а в том, что просто люблю отдыхать и делать вид, будто что-то делаю. А ты только сюда выбираешься, или есть еще любимые места? – мужчина решил, что идти в тишине сейчас будет не самым лучшим вариантом.

– В основном сюда. Привык, каждое лето приезжал и каждый год находил что-то новое. И погулять есть где, и посидеть в созерцании и раздумьях.

– Созерцании и раздумьях… – нараспев повторил Валерий. – Круто звучит. Надо будет тебе показать парочку клевых мест. Знаешь, у нас недалеко от города скальник есть, вот где классно думать. Поднимаешься на вершину и сидишь, а рядом птички летают и столетние сосны кажутся небольшим таким молодняком.

За разговором как-то незаметно прошло время. Алексей вдруг опять стал бесконечно серьезным, и пусть Вал все еще не сомневался в своем выборе, шутить ему расхотелось.

Первое, что увидел Валерий – это пустырь, уже чуть прикрытый снегом, но белый покров не мог спрятать замшелые валуны. Место было по-своему красивое, но у Вала даже мысли не возникло, чтобы сделать фото: такое не показывают постороннему глазу, да и ступать на выветренную землю не хотелось.

– Я сейчас, – сдавленно сказал Алексей и отошел к одному из валунов. Было очевидно, что этот поступок дался ему очень тяжело.

А Валерий в это время продолжил осматриваться, не желая смотреть, как борется с собой спутник, ведь пока он все равно не сможет помочь. Его взгляд уцепился за протекавший неподалеку широкий ручей, берега которого немного подморозило, но по центру вода еще текла, унося с собой небольшие отколовшиеся льдинки и последние опавшие листья. Вал, засмотревшись, даже пропустил момент возвращения понурого Лекса, как и его негромкое:

– Вот они.

Алексей поставил небольшую резную шкатулку на большой пень рядом со святилищем, открыл ее и опустил взгляд, готовясь к самому худшему. Он так боялся потерять Валерия, то тепло, что успело появиться между ними. Для себя мужчина решил, что вытащит художника отсюда в любом случае, даже если…

– Какая красота, – пораженно выдохнул Вал, и Алексей почувствовал, что его мир рушился, выцветал. Неужели все будет именно так? Он вскинул голову, непонятно на что надеясь, и с изумлением понял, что художник смотрит совсем в другую сторону, к тому же он уже успел достать блокнот и начать в нем что-то черкать. – Да это, блин, идеально!

Алексей почувствовал веселую злость: нет, ну как так можно вообще?

– Валерий! – окликнул он спутника. – Ты на камни-то посмотри.

Тот оглянулся через плечо с таким видом, будто его как минимум лишили любимого карандаша.

– Да отстань ты от меня, защитник! – отмахнулся он, скосив глаза на предложенное. – Ну, камни, ну, огранка классная, ну, много их, стоить будут приличную сумму, и что? На них крови столько, что утопиться хватит.

Он снова отвернулся к реке, а Алексей и не знал, что ему думать. Да, Вал отказался от камней, да он на них вообще едва взглянул, но что теперь? Проклятие снято? Так почему он по-прежнему чувствует себя так, словно вот-вот случится что-то плохое, словно зависло над головой острие меча?

Лекс услышал тяжелый вздох – Валерий отлип от природного великолепия и, убрав блокнот, подошел к спутнику.

– Защитник, ну что ты? Мне правда не нужны эти блестяшки, ну как тебе это доказать? Эй, скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты не выглядел так, словно все рухнуло?

Художник мягко улыбнулся и, не встретив сопротивления, поцеловал замершего Алексея, а тот, перестав изображать статую, ответил ему. Обнявшиеся мужчины уже не видели, как камни в шкатулке засветились неярким светом, перешедшим в легкий дымок, из которого соткались и растаяли два лица – девушки и парня, – и осыпались пеплом.

– Холодно, – тихо сказал Вал, отстраняясь. В воздухе и правда, гонимые ветром, мелькали снежинки, острыми иглами обжигая кожу. – Пойдем обратно, ладно? Но обязательно запомни, на чем мы остановились.

– Да, ты прав, – немного рассеянно ответил Лекс. Он казался потерянным, но определенно счастливым. – Только нужно убрать…

Он обернулся к шкатулке и, изумленный, замолчал.

– Ну что там? – Вал выглянул из-за его плеча. – Пусто. Вот и здорово! Значит, можно не тратить время на эту рухлядь. Пошли, защитник, – художник, видя, что собеседник не реагирует, для виду тяжело вздохнул и потянул его прочь.

Всю дорогу до дома Валерий вслух восхищался увиденными красотами и жалел, что нет возможности провести там больше времени, рисуя – руки мерзли. Алексей же молчал, по-прежнему пребывая в некоторой растерянности. Давящее чувство опасности, пришедшее на капище, испарилось, но неужели все вот так просто закончилось?

– Защитник, – позвал Валерий, останавливаясь на крыльце, – ну вот скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь? – он подозрительно прищурился. – Или я еще чего-то не знаю?

– Как-то странно это все. Проклятие снято, это чувствуется, но почему камни исчезли, они же были даны для защиты. Чтобы не было больше искушения? – отозвался Алексей.

– Да что от этой защиты осталось? Подумай сам, сколько смертей было из-за этих камней? Едва ли они могут хоть кого-то защитить, так даже лучше, – сказал Валерий. – Не накручивай себя. О, кстати! Давай лучше машину попробуем завести.

– Да, ты прав, – светло улыбнулся Лекс. – Наверное, я просто перестраховываюсь, все-таки столько лет жил с этим грузом. А машину… Попробуй, теперь проблем быть не должно.

Валерий одарил собеседника внимательным взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, действительно ли тот отпустил тяжелые мысли, а потом, улыбнувшись в ответ, пошел к машине.

Если честно, то ключ в замок зажигания он вставлял с каким-то внутренним трепетом. Проверив, не оставил ли Лекс машину на передаче, выжал сцепление и повернул ключ. Стартер лениво прокрутился – кажется, аккумулятору не очень понравилось понижение температуры. Немного подождав, Вал повторил попытку, и, о, чудо! Машина послушно затарахтела, вот только ногу, что почти не беспокоила всю дорогу, прошило болью, настолько резкой, что Валерий с трудом подавил вскрик.

– Не думаю, что мы куда-то сегодня поедем, – сказал мужчина подошедшему Алексею. – Машина в порядке, только прогреть – и в путь, а вот я – нет.

– Что случилось? Нога? – встревоженно спросил Алексей. – Давай тогда быстро в дом, перебинтуем. Хватит на сегодня нагрузок.

– Машину нужно прогреть, – заспорил Вал, – а то завтра не заведем.

– А она что, без тебя прогреваться не умеет? – хмыкнул Лекс. – Пойдем, сначала посмотрим твою ногу, а потом я схожу ее заглушу.

Валера только кивнул, вновь оценив заботу, с которой к нему относится Лекс.

Сустав опять немного припух – видимо, сказалась довольно длительная прогулка.

– Ну вот, опять на одной ноге скакать, – расстроился Вал. – Ну, хоть обещанный завтрак тебе сделаю. Вернее, уже обед, – уточнил он. – Думаю, печи можно больше не бояться, раз всякая гадость меня больше преследовать не будет.

– Может, лучше не будешь рисковать? – с такой явной надеждой, что Валера чуть не рассмеялся, сказал Лекс. – Давай лучше я, а тебе ногу беречь нужно.

– Ну уж нет, я просто обязан выполнить свое обещание! – праведно возмутился Валерий. – Лягушек-улиток не обещаю, но будет вполне съедобно.

Алексей уже собирался начать спорить, но, увидев горящий упрямством взор, отступил.

– Только будь осторожней, ладно? – встревоженно попросил он и устроился на стуле с таким видом, словно это – самое сложное, что он делал в своей жизни.

– Ты такой смешной, защитник, – с необидной насмешкой выдал Валера и закопался в сумке с продуктами.

Он честно хотел бы удивить Лекса чем-то из своего холостяцкого меню, но отсутствие необходимой посуды внесло свои коррективы, поэтому пришлось обходиться необходимым минимумом. Пока он возился, Алексей успел сходить заглушить машину и теперь с улыбкой следил за мучениями Вала.

– Готово, – Валерий присел у печки. – И как ты тут все эти дни управлялся?

– Мне кажется, я просто привык, – пожал плечами Алексей, он действительно даже и не заметил особых трудностей.

Стол сервировали вместе, немного мешаясь друг другу с той легкой неловкостью людей, которые только притираются друг к другу, но это не вызывало и тени недовольства, только взаимные улыбки, когда руки сталкивались в попытке взять один и тот же предмет.

– И правда съедобно, – оценил Лекс чуть позже, – спасибо. Чем теперь займемся? Рисовать будешь?

– Да не знаю, если честно, – пожал плечами Валерий. – Кадров я сделал достаточно, но рисовать что-то из этого… Нет, кажется, пейзажей мне пока хватит. А вот тебя я бы нарисовал, – он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Хотя тебе, наверное, будет скучно позировать. А на самом деле у нас все еще есть одно незаконченное дело, – выдал Вал и с веселым огоньком в глазах посмотрел на сидящего напротив мужчину, предлагая тому самому догадаться, о чем идет речь.

– Начатое на капище? – улыбнулся в ответ Алексей. – Я не против. Да, в общем-то, и позировать могу, твоя увлеченность заряжает позитивом.

– Мне определенно нравится твой настрой, – Валерий потянулся за блокнотом и даже достал его, но почти тут же убрал в сторону, покачав головой. – Ты уверен? Ну, то есть мне казалось… – он смешался, чувствуя непривычную робость.

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Лекс, – только я не очень хорошо умею сидеть неподвижно, и все такое.

– Да ладно? – усмехнулся Вал, припоминая, как собеседник в первые дни строил из себя статую. – А я и не заметил. Впрочем, знаешь, давай отложим это на потом, – решил художник, – хотя бы потому, что целоваться я хочу больше, чем рисовать. Даже не верю, что это сказал, – рассмеялся он. – Плохо ты на меня влияешь, защитник.

– Кто еще на кого влияет, – парировал Лекс. – У меня вообще мировоззрение пошатнулось: художник – и приличный человек, весь опыт предков насмарку, – он встал и протянул Валерию руку. – Пойдем на топчан хоть сядем, ногу устроишь поудобнее.

– У тебя просто мировоззрение неправильное было, – отмахнулся Вал, принимая руку и поднимаясь на ноги. В тот же момент он понял, что они сейчас оказались так близко, буквально на расстоянии вздоха, неудивительно, что художник замолчал, как завороженный глядя в глаза напротив. Кто первым потянулся еще ближе – большой вопрос. Оказалось, что и нога уже не так болит, если есть другое, гораздо более приятное занятие, чем думать о мелких неурядицах. В поцелуе сплелись нежность с бесстыдной требовательностью, наконец изгнав неловкость, которой здесь явно не было места. Прикосновение губ – словно разговор, где нет притворства, только бесконечное желание быть ближе, узнать друг друга.

– Определенно нужно побриться, – выдал Вал, отстранившись. Он чувствовал странную легкость, а еще отчетливо понимал, что не хочет торопиться. Валерий провел кончиками пальцев по щетине Алексея, сожалея, что она скрывает четкую линию подбородка, художнику совсем не по душе было это «украшение».

– Ничего, завтра доберемся до города, приведем себя в порядок, – улыбнулся Лекс. – Отрыв от цивилизации – это иногда хорошо, но только в малых дозах.

– Я бы сказал, отрыв от цивилизации – это хорошо, но только тогда, когда в любой момент можешь вернуться обратно, – переиначил Вал и утянул собеседника на топчан – сколько можно уже посередине комнаты торчать?

Все оставшееся время до вечера они просто проговорили, удобно устроившись в объятиях друг друга. Оказалось, что при желании можно найти столько тем для разговоров, что даже удивительно. Уснули мужчины тут же – даже мысли не возникло, что Алексей куда-то уйдет. Да, было немного тесно, но зато поразительно тепло, в уставших быть одинокими сердцах – уж точно.

Это странно, но первое, что пришло к Валерию в этом сне – это ощущение, что его обнимают, крепко, но осторожно придерживают за плечи, и только потом он обратил внимание на картину, что открылась взгляду. Капище, едва ли Вал его с чем-то бы спутал. Он начал озираться по сторонам, не понимая, почему снова здесь? Ведь проклятие пало, он сделал свой выбор… Если честно, Валерий запаниковал, но, к счастью, сегодня он был не один, а Лекс быстро понял его состояние и сильнее прижал к себе. Вал с трудом перевел дыхание и уже было собирался заговорить, но Алексей покачал головой и указал куда-то в сторону.

На том пне, где этим утром стояла шкатулка с проклятыми камнями, сидела пожилая женщина, она усталым взглядом смотрела куда-то вдаль, словно там было что-то важное, но скрытое от простых людей. Валерий с огромным трудом узнал в ней ту смешливую красавицу с синими глазами, которые сейчас казались водянисто-голубыми и будто прозрачными, словно что-то вытянуло из них весь цвет. Возможно ли такое? – удивился художник и с тревогой посмотрел на Алексея. Он волновался за него: кто знает, как отреагирует защитник на этот странный сон, но тот только мягко улыбнулся. Кажется, единственным, кто здесь психовал, был сам Валера.

Пока мужчина отвлекался на спутника, во сне произошли изменения. По тропинке, что вела к капищу, летел всадник, поднимая клубы пыли, впрочем, он осадил коня и почтительно спешился на приличном расстоянии. Когда он подошел ближе, Вал с удивлением увидел в его руках ту самую резную шкатулку. Каждый шаг давался пришлому с трудом – только теперь художник заметил, что тот стар, гораздо старше спокойно сидящей на своем месте жрицы, которой он почтительно поклонился.

– Забери их, – хрипло и бесконечно устало сказал старик, – забери их и свое проклятие, оно всех уже отняло, только внук у меня и остался.

Жрица только зло усмехнулась, но усмешка выцвела, уступая место той же, что и у собеседника, вынимающей душу усталости.

– О, я видела, – ответила женщина, – видела смерть каждого из них, слышала, как перестают срываться с губ мольбы о пощаде, принимала каждый последний вздох.

– Ты довольна свершившейся местью? – взвился старик.

– Ты смеешь меня осуждать?! – закричала в ответ жрица. – Ты уничтожил все, что я любила.

– Ты отплатила мне тем же… – выдохнул мужчина. – Я так устал терять, почему ты не забрала меня первым?

– Потому что ты должен был почувствовать то же, что и я, когда увидела уголья на месте родного дома, то же, что чувствовала, разгребая их, еще пышущие жаром, своими руками, – она вытянула ладони вперед, и Валерий с трудом удержался от вскрика, увидев шрамы от страшных ожогов. Он почувствовал, как Алексей коснулся его руки, отчего-то показалось, что тот с трудом удерживается от желания спрятать спутника, закрыть собой от происходящего. – То же, что чувствовала, когда поняла, что, помутившись от горя сознанием, – продолжала между тем женщина, – уничтожила того единственного, кто мог понять мою боль. Того единственного, кто, даже умирая от моей руки, продолжал любить меня. Ты должен был понять, каково это, убийца.

– Я понял, – сказал старик, – понял даже больше, а вот тебе не понять, что значит отпускать детей на верную смерть, тебе не понять, как это – пережить их всех!

– Да, ты прав, – жрица подняла на собеседника выцветшие глаза, – но этот спор пуст, как твоя душа, убийца. Мы потеряли все, но ты обрел возможность почувствовать то же, что и все, чью жизнь ты уничтожил, а я ослепла, не желая больше смотреть на страдания своих врагов, – только теперь Вал понял, что ему казалось странным в поведении женщины: она действительно была слепа, именно поэтому смотрела чуть в сторону при разговоре и не щурилась от бьющего в глаза солнца. – Так бывает, когда те, кто убивает, становятся жертвами, а те, кто должен нести жизнь, ее отбирают. Это проклятие перепутало что-то в мире, затронуло то, чего не должен касаться человек.

– И что теперь? – спросил старик. – Ты остановишь его?

– Я не могу, – покачала головой женщина. – Это наша кара, нас обоих и всех наших потомков.

– Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? Неужели ты хочешь своим детям повторения своей судьбы? Хочешь, чтобы и они ослепли от чужих страданий? – воскликнул мужчина. – Должно же быть хоть что-то…

– Есть одна возможность, но сначала ответь мне, готов ли ты погибнуть за свой род, за тех, кто еще остался?

– Да, – гордо вскинув подбородок, сказал старик.

– Значит, в твоей душе есть хоть капля благородства, – презрительно откликнулась жрица и добавила: – Я могу изменить проклятие, дать нашим потомкам шанс.

– Говори уже, женщина! – нетерпеливо потребовал убийца.

– Только старший мужчина в поколении будет отныне приходить на капище, – голос женщины звучал негромко и спокойно, но в нем чувствовалась несокрушимая мощь, – и у него будет возможность выжить и избавить свой род от проклятия, и нужна для этого будет самая малость: полюбить того, кто будет ждать его здесь, и выбрать его вместо камней. Твой сын любил меня, и я верю, что среди твоих потомков найдется еще кто-то настолько же благородный. Ты готов пожертвовать собой ради этого?

Старик помолчал, все еще крепко прижимая к себе ларец с камнями, на его испещренном морщинами лице мелькали эмоции, быстро сменяя друг друга. Наконец он кивнул и решительно сказал:

– Я готов, жрица, ради наших потомков.

– Ради наших потомков, – откликнулась женщина. Она по-прежнему смотрела в пустоту перед собой, не видя, как, корчась от боли, умирает у ее ног последний из тех, кто убил всю ее семью.

Вдруг налетел ветер, Валерию показалось, что он снесет все вокруг и их унесет прочь. Он вцепился в Алексея – не из боязни потеряться самому, а из страха потерять его, отпустить от себя. Ветер утих так же быстро, принеся с собой перемены. Да, перед мужчинами по-прежнему была та же поляна, но старика на ней уже не было, а жрица стояла прямо перед ними, и глаза ее вновь налились синевой.

– Вот, значит, как, – сказала она тихо. – Значит, права я была, когда думала, что никто из потомков убийцы не способен на искреннюю любовь. Видно, мой Радмир был последним.

– Или я просто успел первым, – нахально улыбнувшись, выдал Вал, за что тут же получил чувствительный тычок под ребра от Алексея. – Ай, ты чего дерешься? Я понимаю, она твоя бабушка, ну или как-то так, но я правда уже так устал от этих кошмаров, что сил нет.

– Простите его, жрица, – со вздохом сказал Лекс, но женщина только мягко улыбнулась.

– Все в порядке. Забавного ты себе выбрал мальчика, Алексей.

– Выбрал? – вновь вклинился Вал. – Как это выбрал? Нет, защитник, ты не подумай, я тоже одобряю этот твой выбор, вот прям полностью, но просто твоя бабушка как-то странно это сказала…

– А так и выбрал, – продолжая улыбаться, сказала женщина. – Ты ведь умер там, Валерий, захлебнулся до того, как до берега добраться успели, твое сердце перестало биться, – Вал кивнул: он знал это, в больнице сказали, что он уже какое-то время не дышал до того, как скорая приехала, но он не думал, что так долго. – Вот только Хранитель тебя отпустить не смог, всю душу свою был готов отдать, чтобы ты жил.

– То есть это все-таки из-за меня…

– Я же просил тебя! – тут же воскликнул Валерий, оборачиваясь к спутнику и сверкая на него полными праведного гнева глазами. – Не смей себя винить! Никогда не смей! Ты совершил чудо, ты сам – чудо, не нужно, не сомневайся в этом, – гнев прошел так же быстро, как и вспыхнул, оставив только щемящую нежность.

– Ты молодец, мальчик, – похвалила жрица, – не давай его в обиду, даже ему самому.

Она отвернулась и побрела в сторону капища.

– А ведь это не так! – крикнул ей вслед Валерий. – Вы ведь ошиблись! Потомки убийцы могут любить! Ведь ваш ребенок был от одного из них!

Женщина не обернулась, но Вал был уверен, что он прав, особенно когда от яркой вспышки размылись очертания предметов, вдруг становясь совершенно другими – место капища заняло святилище, а в центре круга стоял красивый мужчина, к которому шла синеглазая игрунья, что видел художник в лесу. Они обнялись, глядя друг на друга, словно не могли наглядеться.

– Встав в центре, стой и будь счастлив, – негромко пробормотал Валерий, переиначив слова из последнего сна.

И снова поток света появился из ниоткуда, словно одновременно бил из-под земли и лился с бесконечно синего неба, и в этом потоке исчезала обнимающаяся пара, стиралась, становясь его частью.

Проснулся Вал умиротворенным и с ощущением какой-то легкости в теле. Открыв глаза, он увидел улыбающегося ему Алексея, и утро стало еще лучше, если это вообще было возможно.

– Привет, – немного хрипло сказал он, просто потому что это показалось правильным, и потянулся, стараясь не сильно мешать лежащему рядом мужчине. – Как спал?

– Замечательно, – откликнулся Лекс, не отводя взгляда от Вала. – Мне такой сон интересный приснился.

– Знаешь, а мне тоже, – художник улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал собеседника – сейчас, в это утро, поцелуй был просто необходим. Отстранившись спустя пару минут и полюбовавшись светящимися глазами Хранителя, неохотно сел. Да, здесь было здорово, но пора бы уже позавтракать и собираться. – Кстати, что там тебе снилось?

– Ты, – ответил Алексей. – Жрица, беседующая с нами. Проклятие окончательно снято, мы свободны.

– Ммм… – с блаженной улыбкой протянул Вал. – Тебе снился я… – Лекс даже засмеялся, настолько довольным выглядел художник. – Мне, если честно, тоже ты приснился, – добавил Валера чуть серьезнее, – и жрица, и старик тот страшный. И то, что ты только своим желанием, чтобы я жил, меня с того света вытянул. И даже во сне себя начал винить.

Лекс помолчал, а потом, серьезно посмотрев на Вала, ответил:

– Ты прав, в итоге все сложилось к лучшему. Прошлое нужно отпустить.

– Но не все, – тут же наигранно строго заявил художник, – вот твой кофе по утрам я отпускать точно не собираюсь.

Алексей кивнул, понимая намек, и неохотно поднялся на ноги. В печи все еще были угли, так что развести жаркий огонь не составило труда. Вскоре уже был готов завтрак, а Вал осчастливлен кружкой кофе.

– Как думаешь, – спросил Валерий, устраиваясь за столом, – этот сон, он такой же, как и те что, я видел раньше? Твой род, вы теперь свободны от проклятия?

– Думаю, да, не зря же нам снилось, по-видимому, одно и то же. Сейчас нет ощущения давящего груза, к которому настолько привык, что уже его и не замечаешь. Если хочешь, можешь потом поинтересоваться у хозяина картины, что привела тебя сюда, не изменилось ли что-нибудь в его жизни, – Алексей расставил тарелки и посмотрел на Вала. – Все и правда закончилось.

– Вот и здорово, – откликнулся Вал. – Приятного аппетита, солнце мое. Нет, правда, подумай, насколько это хорошо – тебе и никому из твоих родных больше не придется жить, боясь своего будущего, – если честно, мужчину не очень заботила судьба тех, кто оказался по другую сторону проклятия, хотя Николай тоже не заслуживал стать таким помешанным на символах, как его отец. Кивнув своим мыслям, мужчина принялся за еду.

– Тебе помочь сумки собрать? – предложил Алексей чуть позже, глядя на несчастное выражение лица Вала, оглядывающего разобранное добро, каким-то образом разползшееся по половине дома.

– Я тебе уже говорил, что ты идеален, а, защитник? – с улыбкой отозвался Валерий. – Было бы здорово, а то у нас весь бензин кончится, пока я собираюсь.

– Сегодня – еще нет, – откликнулся явно смущенный Лекс и принялся умело складывать вещи.

– И как я так умудрился? – словно досадуя на себя, покачал головой художник и, поймав взгляд синих глаз, серьезно сказал: – Ты идеален.

– Вот захвалишь, и не буду таким уж непогрешимым… Так, с этим все.

– Едва ли тебя можно перехвалить, – покачал головой Вал. – Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пока вещи в машину закину и от снега ее очищу, а то здесь только под ногами путаться буду.

– И этот человек упрекал меня в неуверенности в себе, – шутливо пожаловался печке Алексей.

– О, поверь мне, у меня с самооценкой все здорово, – усмехнулся Вал. – Надеюсь, ты еще успеешь в этом убедиться. Просто так будет быстрее.

Он прихватил пару сумок и вышел во двор. Снега за ночь прибавилось, поэтому когда Валерий закончил сметать его с машины, Лекс успел убраться в доме и принести все остальное.

– Ну что? – спросил Вал, пряча замерзшие руки в карманы. – Готов покинуть эту мрачную сказку, солнце мое?

– Сказка хоть и мрачная, но родная, так что я сюда еще вернусь, – отозвался Алексей, вешая на дверь замок, – но уже по другому поводу, – он улыбнулся и подошел к Валерию. – А ты?

– Даже не знаю, – Валерий пожал плечами, – все зависит от того, что я отсюда увезу, – он старался вести себя естественно и весело, но, если честно, глубоко внутри вновь появилась противная дрожь. Ведь они так и не обговорили, что же будет там, в реальном мире, когда о проклятии уже можно забыть и они окончательно станут просто людьми, а не Хранителем и тем, кого он должен защищать.

Алексей тяжело вздохнул и укоризненно на него посмотрел.

– Теперь твоя очередь заниматься самоедством? – он немного помолчал, а потом продолжил, глядя в землю: – Знаешь, даже если бы ты выбрал камни там, на капище, ты бы все равно уехал отсюда, несмотря ни на что.

– Лекс, – позвал Валерий, – что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Нет, он догадывался, но хотелось услышать это от собеседника.

– А то, что я повторил бы судьбу своего предка, того самого, что полюбил небезызвестного тебе художника и пожертвовал собой, лишь бы тот остался жив, – Алексей, упорно избегая взгляда Вала, смотрел теперь куда-то в сторону леса.

– Защитник, я… – голос Валерия оборвался, он не мог сейчас подобрать правильные слова. – Посмотри на меня, ладно? Прости, мне не стоило сомневаться, – он протянул руку, вынуждая Алексея подойти ближе и обнимая его. – Поехали домой, солнце.

– Все в порядке, я понимаю, – Лекс обнял его в ответ. – Поехали. Только где ж этот дом, кто бы знал, – горько добавил мужчина.

– Тебе адрес написать? Или так запомнишь? – улыбнулся в ответ Валерий. – Будто я тебя теперь отпущу. Все, хватит разговоров, давай в машину. Тебе еще навигатором подрабатывать.

– Кто ж тебя знает, – с явным облегчением ответил Алексей. – Сейчас.

На ближайшие пару минут и холод, и машина были забыты, мужчины сосредоточились на ощущениях, растворились в них, не думая ни о чем другом.

– Черт, мы же так никуда не уедем, – со стоном сказал Валерий.

– Ну уж нет, только не в таких условиях, – покачал головой Лекс. – Поехали.

– То есть ты не против самой идеи, тебя только место не устраивает? – усмехнулся Валерий.

– Во-первых, давай все-таки переберемся в теплый салон, пока ты окончательно не замерз, а во-вторых, почему это я должен быть против?

Вал пожал плечами и сел в машину и заговорил, когда Лекс присоединился к нему:

– Кто вас, защитников, знает? – Алексей подарил ему выразительный взгляд. – Эй, я же тоже могу сомневаться в себе, ну хоть немного, – высказавшись, он врубил передачу и отъехал от старого дома.

– Если бы ты сомневался в себе, меня бы здесь не было. Так что давай не будем мериться, кто из нас идеальнее, хорошо? – Лекс окончательно принял сложившуюся ситуацию и не был настроен спорить даже по мелочам.

– А что тут спорить, – улыбнулся Вал и гордо сказал: – Я… полностью уверен, что это ты.

– Про обрыв не забудь, – фыркнул Лекс, понимая, что собеседник просто дурачится.

– О, точно, а вот и он… Алексей, ты не только защитник, но и мой личный ангел-хранитель. И не возражай, ибо на правду не обижаются, – рассмеялся Вал, полностью сосредотачиваясь на обледеневшей дороге.

Лекс только улыбнулся: такой Вал казался несколько непривычным – слишком серьезным, и его совершенно не хотелось отвлекать.

Вот и злополучный поворот, который Вал проезжал раз за разом, вот и знак, указывающий, что скоро та самая деревня, из которой они ехали, вот и трасса с редкими машинами, едущими навстречу. Тишина была уютной, и Алексей прикрыл глаза, вспоминая все, что же случилось за неполную неделю.

Когда он увидел то сообщение, ему показалось, что сердце выскочит из груди: «Лерочка, блондинко наше, свалило в какие-то Большие Угрюмы посреди семестра», – делился своим горем некий Глеб. Лекс тут же себе представил девочку-блондинку, что на кой-то ляд поехала в умирающую деревню, и понял, что просто обязан ее остановить: не место там случайным людям. Наверное, именно потому он и прыгнул в тот автобус – решил, что удастся все быстро разрешить. Уже стоя под знаком и замерзая от пронизывающего ветра, Алексей понял, что погорячился, к счастью, из-за знакомого поворота выехала машина и приветливо мигнула фарами. Словами не описать тот шок, который испытал Лекс, увидев за рулем парня вместо девушки. Ну кто же знал, что друзья у Валерия такие странные? Алексей улыбнулся: сейчас это казалось таким забавным, а вот тогда его буквально разрывало от злости и досады, ведь мужчину едва ли можно уговорить отступиться, да еще эти слова о заветном месте…

– Лекс, все хорошо? – спросил Валерий, на миг отрывая взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на спутника.

– Да, все в порядке, – заверил его мужчина, – не отвлекайся.

Кажется, Вал не очень-то и поверил, но не стал допытываться – важнее было следить за дорогой, а Алексей продолжил вспоминать. Увидев Вала впервые, в неверном свете лампы, он поразился тому, настолько контрастной и привлекательной внешностью тот обладал: светлые, почти белые волосы, собранные в дурацкий хвост на макушке, темные карие глаза и черные брови – если честно, Лекс даже подумал, что его случайный знакомый просто выкрасился в блондина. А потом Валерий сказал это свое «хочу тебя нарисовать» – Алексей с трудом удержался от соблазна прямо с утра отвести его на капище, и будь что будет. Он, слушая с детства семейные предания, не ожидал от художника ничего хорошего. И стоит признать, первые слова для начала поиска правды о проклятии, которые знали все потомки жрицы, он говорил даже с какой-то злой радостью, надеясь, что сон, пришедший незваному гостю, хоть частично окупит его тревоги. Отправить Валерия в плен хоровода оказалось до смешного легко, а вот потом… Впрочем, неважно все это. Главное, что он ошибался. Главное, что встретил именно Вала. Мужчина поймал себя на том, что улыбается и в этот момент чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым.

У Валерия не только внешность оказалась построена на контрастах, но и характер – вот он шутил, а через минуту злился или вдруг становился серьезным. Для Алексея, сторонящегося людей, сначала это было еще тем испытанием, а теперь казалось даже милым. Еще и эти их татуировки… Нет, одинаковыми были только текст и место расположения – левое плечо, у Вала надпись с завитушками, у него – простая и строгая, но вероятность такого совпадения была настолько мизерной, что Лекс в первый момент просто не поверил своим глазам. Хотя если жрица права, и он уже тогда привязал к себе Вала своим желанием его спасти, то почему художник не мог как-то повлиять на него в ответ? В этой истории изначально все было непросто. Но теперь все иначе, у них есть шанс сделать так, как гласят надписи, доказать себе и миру, что любовь действительно побеждает все.

Мужчина продолжал вспоминать, где-то смущаясь, где-то улыбаясь, а местами тревожно хмурясь. А машина не торопясь отматывала километры, увозя их домой. Это мерное движение убаюкало Алексея, проснулся он от того, что его трясли за плечо.

– Эй, защитник, хватит дрыхнуть, добрались! – с улыбкой сказал Валерий, увидев, что его спутник открыл глаза.

Лекс зевнул и огляделся по сторонам, понимая, что оказался в совершенно незнакомом районе города.

– Куда это мы приехали? – удивленно спросил он.

– Домой, – пожал плечами Вал, глуша двигатель. – Что-то не так?

– Да нет, все хорошо, – смутился Алексей. – Просто я думал, ты меня ко мне домой забросишь.

– Та-а-ак, – с недоброй интонацией протянул Валерий. – Защитник, солнце мое, мы же вроде уже все решили?

– Нет, ты не понял, – поспешно заговорил мужчина, – я же без предупреждения уехал, только сообщение отцу скинул, и все. Мои там, наверно, уже по потолку бегают. Я просто проведать их хотел, ну и вещи кое-какие взять, если ты не против…

– Прости, – тихо сказал Валерий, поворачиваясь к нему, – я идиот. Сейчас, ты только адрес скажи, ладно? – он потянулся к замку зажигания.

– Да не нужно, потом, – покачал головой Алексей. – Я матери позвоню, а домой можно будет и завтра заскочить. Во всяком случае, если ты готов терпеть меня в таком несколько потрепанном виде, – он указал на свою одежду.

– Да хоть в рубище, – уже веселее отмахнулся Вал. – Хотя изначально предполагалось, что мы и вовсе без одежды обойдемся, – добавил он тихо и с чуть нервной улыбкой. – Пошли уже, чего в машине торчать.

Лекс согласно кивнул. Мужчины прихватили сумки из багажника, распределив их поровну, и пошли к подъезду. Валерий по мере приближения к квартире все больше нервничал, хотя и старался скрыть это за улыбкой и разговором о том, как ему повезло с соседями – тихими и нелюбопытными, про себя пытаясь вспомнить, в каком виде оставил жилище. Собирался он вроде неспешно, а значит, вещи не валялись на всех доступных поверхностях, но, кажется, он забыл в мойке тарелку с остатками еды, а значит, там, вполне возможно, уже вывелась новая форма жизни, главное, чтобы папой с порога не назвала. На самом деле он просто редко приглашал гостей, а вот так, с просьбой остаться – и вовсе никого прежде. Так что дверь он открывал, уже порядком накрутив себя, но все же вполне жизнерадостно выдал:

– Добро пожаловать, – когда они вошли в небольшую прихожую.

– Дорогой друг Карлсон, ну и ты заходи, – продолжил Алексей, закрывая за собой дверь. – Куда сумки, где руки помыть с дороги?

– Какой деловой, – фыркнул Валерий, понимая, что его отпускает: едва ли Лекс осудит его за оставленную в раковине посуду или за бедлам в мастерской, не такой он человек. – Так, сумки тащи на кухню, там обитают корзина для грязного белья и холодильник для остатков продуктов, – он указал в нужную сторону. – Справа будет дверь в ванную, слева первая дверь – спальня, она же гостиная, следующая – мастерская, без дозы успокоительного нервным людям лучше не входить.

– У тебя что там? Так любимые тобой типы с квадратными головами и восемью глазами? – фыркнул Алексей, удивляясь тому, что у них, кажется, начали появляться свои шутки, и, скинув обувь и куртку, потопал на кухню.

– И не только, мой дорогой защитник, – понеслось ему вслед, – и не только.

Разложив по указанным местам содержимое сумок, Лекс посмотрел в окно – обычный индустриальный пейзаж, глаз радовало только раскидистое дерево – и пошел искать Вала. Тот нашелся в коридоре – что-то искал в шкафу.

– Валерий, с меня ответная небольшая наглость – у тебя есть что-нибудь, что не жалко – мне бы переодеться, – Лекс состроил максимально умильное выражение лица.

– Да мне для тебя даже луну с неба не жалко, защитник, – улыбнулся Вал, прикрывая дверь, чтобы видеть собеседника, – вот только я несколько ниже, и в моих вещах ты будешь смотреться забавно, пусть и мило. Так что сейчас, – он вновь закопался в шкафу, спустя минуту извлек из нее полотняную сумку и, протянув ее Лексу, пояснил: – Когда мы ремонт здесь делали, мама отцу сменную одежду с собой выдала, он у меня та еще каланча. Как ты понимаешь, про сменку он забыл, за что отхватил чуть позже, зато у меня есть во что тебе переодеться. Вот видишь, как все здорово складывается.

– Я окончательно начинаю верить в судьбу, – рассмеялся Алексей. – Спасибо. Уступишь гостю право первым воспользоваться таким благом, как горячая вода в неограниченном количестве? – кажется, он перенял от Вала немного шутливый тон.

– И не только, мой дорогой. Я даже с тобой любимой бритвой поделюсь, – улыбнулся Валерий, который к своей легкой небритости еще мог относиться спокойно, но вот щетина на лице Алексая его просто выбешивала, потому что искажала идеальные черты. – А если серьезно, где душ, я уже сказал, бритва в шкафчике, там же должна быть новая зубная щетка, если что. Полотенце чистое висит, короче, развлекайся, солнце, а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. Кстати, тебе телефон на зарядку поставить не нужно? Позвонить же хотел.

– И правда, – благодарно улыбнулся Лекс и протянул Валерию умершую еще в первый день трубку. – Спасибо, что напомнил.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – фыркнул Валерий и кивнул в сторону ванной комнаты. Алексея не пришлось просить второй раз, он исчез за дверью, и скоро до Вала донесся шум воды.

Художник же подхватил кофр с фотоаппаратом и, на ходу включая свой телефон, пошел на кухню. Поесть и правда стоило приготовить, к тому же нужно было постараться, так сказать, в благодарность заботившемуся о нем все это время Алексею.

Телефон негромко пискнул, приветствуя владельца, и спустя еще несколько минут начал буквально разрываться от звуков входящих сообщений, причем отметились не только СМС, но и соцсети, и даже электронная почта напомнила о себе. Решив, что разгребать все это с телефона будет неудобно, мужчина с тяжелым вздохом потащился за ноутбуком. Пока тот загружался, Валерий провел ревизию в холодильнике и определился с меню. Так как гостей он не ждал, то пришлось остановиться на банальной курице с овощами.

Спустя еще какое-то время Валерий, отправив все в духовку, наконец уселся за компьютер, попутно подключая к нему карту памяти из фотоаппарата. Кое-как пролистав сообщения от друзей и ответив тем, кто его слишком сильно потерял, он промотал ленту, натыкаясь на пост Глебушки. Естественно, тот сразу же выхватил и за Лерочку, и за блондинку – иногда лучший друг перегибал палку, как и в этот раз. Ответил Глеб практически сразу, и не думая извиняться, напротив, требуя, чтобы Вал поделился с ним подробностями поездки. Именно это и подтолкнуло мужчину к следующему шагу: зная, что друг, как и он, обожает пейзажи, Валера выбрал несколько кадров и, прикрепив их к язвительному ответу, нажал «отправить». То, что он случайно выбрал еще и фото с Алексеем, Вал понял, только когда снимки уже появились в ленте.

– Ай, чтоб тебя! – воскликнул мужчина, совершенно не понимая, что делать дальше.

Глебушка после минутного молчания атаковал растерявшегося Валерия вопросами по поводу места, где тот нашел такую красоту, причем подразумевая и виды природы, и неизвестного молодого человека в кадре. Вал с трудом удержался от того, чтобы побиться головой об стену, понимая, что лучший друг теперь не даст ему спокойно жить. Все дело в том, что Глебушка был единственным, кто знал полную версию случившегося с Валерием в молодости. Хотя теперь и Алексей был в курсе, так что уже нет. Рассказал Вал сам, как-то психанув после того, как друг, к слову, почтенный отец семейства, в очередной раз попытался подсунуть ему подругу жены. Художник едва ли забудет то, какой скандал закатил ему обычно спокойный Глебушка, которого и самого уже порядком достали все эти подставные свидания. И вот теперь это фото… Но самое худшее, что он не знает, как отреагирует на случившееся Лекс. Вал уже потянулся к сенсору, чтобы удалить злосчастный снимок, когда услышал, как открывается дверь, и тихие шаги за спиной.

Алексей, переодетый в чистую футболку и мягкие штаны, выглядел настолько домашним, что обернувшийся Валерий даже завис на пару секунд.

– Ты идешь красоту наводить? – поинтересовался Лекс. – О, уже фото разбираешь, – заметил он изображение на экране.

Вал только вздохнул и решил, что лучше покаяться сразу.

– Я ее другу скинул, случайно, – поспешно добавил он. – Я сейчас удалю, правда.

– Зачем? – явно не понял Алексей и, обняв Вала за плечи, пробежал глазами язвительную переписку.

– То есть ты не против? – воодушевился Валерий: он, если честно, уже успел себя почти загрызть.

– А должен был? – усмехнулся Лекс.

– Ну, не знаю, – пожал плечами Вал и, быстро набив короткую фразу, поднялся, осторожно выпутываясь из чужих рук. – Курицу минут через десять из духовки достань, а я пойду в порядок себя приводить, – и, шкодливо улыбнувшись, вышел прочь. А Алексей смотрел на экран и пытался переварить чернеющую там фразу:

«На красавчика не облизываться, он – мое персональное чудо. А природой, так и быть, могу с тобой, убогим, поделиться».

Наконец очнувшись, мужчина улыбнулся и аккуратно закрыл крышку ноутбука, не дожидаясь появления ответа. Он и раньше спокойно относился к «не таким» отношениям, что уж говорить про сложившуюся ситуацию, но прекрасно понимал опасения обжегшегося в юности Вала и его нынешние страхи. Решив окончательно убедить Валерия в том, что любовь не может быть «неправильной», Лекс кивнул своим мыслям и занялся сервировкой стола, посчитав, что хозяин не сильно обидится на некоторое самоуправство.

Вал, которому не нужно было искать все необходимое по всей ванной комнате, справился гораздо быстрее, вот только он напрочь забыл взять чистые вещи, так что пришлось выпираться в полотенце, что, собственно, мужчину совершенно не смутило.

– Лекс, кофе сваришь? – заглянув на кухню по дороге в комнату, спросил он и тут же понял, что немного припозднился с просьбой – кофеварка уже вовсю шипела, а Алексей, отвернувшись к окну, разговаривал по телефону, и голос его звучал напряженно. Впрочем, когда он обернулся к Валу, то сразу расплылся в улыбке.

– Прости, – прошептал художник, он не хотел мешать разговору, но Лекс только отмахнулся и внимательным взглядом окинул фигуру Валерия. Вал подначивающе улыбнулся, но все же решил уйти, чтобы не отвлекать. Быстро переодевшись, он собрал некоторые мелочи, лежавшие не на своих местах, критически осмотрел получившуюся картину, махнул рукой и пошел на кухню.

Алексей как раз закончил разговор и с немного отсутствующим видом смотрел в окно.

– Эй, защитник, – позвал его Валера, доставая кружки и кидая в одну из них чайный пакетик. – Все в порядке?

– Да, все хорошо, – отозвался Лекс слишком поспешно для правдивого ответа, да и с улыбкой немного переборщил.

– Неплохая попытка, – хмыкнул Вал и, подойдя ближе, обнял мужчину, – но не идеальная. Рассказывай давай.

– А нужно? – с сомнением уточнил Лекс.

– Просто необходимо, дорогой мой, – серьезно сказал Валерий.

– Отец наконец-то рассказал матери полную историю проклятия и то, как его можно было снять, – буркнул Алексей. – Жрица, видимо, не подумала о такой простой вещи, как пол собственных потомков, но на кой-то ляд уточнила, что в роду убийцы проклятию будет подвергаться старший мужчина. Да ты и сам знаешь, – со вздохом сказал Лекс.

– А тут еще я со своим кофе… – буркнул Вал. – Черт, прости, защитник.

– Да ерунда все это, – отмахнулся Алексей, – побесится немного и успокоится, главное, что больше никто не придет на капище. Она у меня просто немного нервная, не волнуйся, потом еще на чай зазывать будет. Все хорошо, – успокоил он собеседника.

– Надеюсь. Не хочу, чтобы с твоей семьей были проблемы…

– Да, брось, отец и сестра просто счастливы, чуть ли не до потолка прыгают. Все замечательно, Вал, правда, не стоит переживать.

– Ну, если ты так говоришь, – с сомнением протянул Валерий.

– Все в порядке, – повторил Лекс. – Лучше порази меня своими обещанными кулинарными талантами, – перевел тему он.

– Поразишь тебя, как же, – фыркнул Валерий, но послушно полез в духовку. – Как вообще можно поразить человека, который умудрялся в спартанских условиях готовить так, что постоянно хотелось попросить добавки?

Осторожно вытащив противень и разделав тушку несчастной птицы, Вал попросил:

– Дай та… – договаривать он не стал, увидев, что Алексей уже протягивает ему необходимое. – Официально заявляю, что твое чтение мыслей прекрасно, хоть его и стоило бы занести в список секретного оружия.

Наполнив тарелки, художник поставил их на стол.

– Приятного аппетита, защитник, – пожелал он, падая на свое место.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Лекс. – Тебе, кстати, что-то пришло, – он кивнул на оставленный Валом телефон.

– А, это Глебушка, наверное, отошел от культурного шока, – хмыкнул Валерий. – Потом посмотрю, у меня сейчас есть гораздо более интересное занятие.

– И какое же? – не то чтобы Лексу нужен был ответ, но все же.

– Ты, конечно, – тут же подтвердил его мысли Вал. – Можно подумать, были другие варианты.

– Были, – с улыбкой заметил Алексей. – Еда, например.

– Да брось, едва ли ей удастся соревноваться с тобой, – легко откликнулся Валерий.

Так они и перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами все время до конца позднего обеда.

– Кстати, можно посмотреть на твое рабочее место? Карандашные зарисовки у тебя замечательные, хотелось бы оценить и работы в цвете, – поинтересовался Лекс, когда они уже в четыре руки убирали со стола.

– Ты уверен? – с улыбкой уточнил Вал. – У меня там и правда все несколько хаотично и странно.

– А разве должно быть иначе? – уточнил Алексей и признался: – Я, если честно, ожидал, что у тебя хаос будет во всей квартире, а тут аккуратно, даже удивительно.

– На самом деле я незадолго до отъезда порядок наводил, а так у меня тут половина вещей не на своих местах обычно, – признался Валерий. – Правда, хватит его ненадолго. Но если ты спокоен за свои нервы, то прошу, – он отвесил шутовской поклон и пошел вперед.

Лекс только улыбнулся на очередную эскападу творческой во всем личности и направился следом.

Сначала ему показалось, что Вал, просто психанув, залил все стены комнаты краской разных цветов, порой совершенно кислотных или настолько проникновенно темных, что, казалось, в них можно было провалиться. Лишь несколько раз моргнув, мужчина начал понимать, что это лишь первое впечатление, на самом деле комната была заставлена картинами. Они без какой-то системы висели на стенах и стояли на полу, также, если присмотреться, можно было заметить несколько фотографий в причудливых рамках и какой-то глиняный кошмар на подоконнике. Алексей не торопясь пошел по комнате, пытаясь внимательней разглядеть работы ее владельца.

– Это… – сказал он, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

– Слишком? – подсказал Валерий, который, не желая мешать осмотру, прошел к стоящему у окна стулу и присел, глядя на пустой мольберт. – Безумно? Бессмысленно?

– Перестань, – оборвал его Лекс. – Здорово и красиво. Просто много, и я не могу решить, что хочу рассмотреть в первую очередь, – он увидел одну интересную деталь, а точнее – единственное полотно в комнате, которое было закрыто. – Можно?

– Тебе – можно.

Алексей осторожно приподнял ткань, понимая, что за ней должно быть скрыто, но едва ли он ожидал такого. Даже ему, далекому от живописи, было очевидно, что полотно переделывали сотни раз: в некоторых местах слой краски казался таким плотным, что того и гляди отвалится. Кое-где проглядывал черный, словно Валерий в какой-то момент просто закрасил им картину. Но все это не помешало Лексу узнать в полустертом призраке себя. Да, черты плыли и словно бы менялись в зависимости от угла зрения, но все равно складывались в знакомый образ.

– Это было тяжело, верно? – спросил он, отрываясь от полотна и поднимая взгляд на подошедшего Валерия. – Пытаться собрать все воедино.

– Не то слово, – Вал осторожно коснулся лица на портрете. – Я думал, что с ума сойду, защитник. Мне так хотелось увидеть перед собой того, кого, казалось, и нет на самом деле, и я пытался раз за разом… Закрой его, – попросил мужчина, и Лекс послушно отпустил ткань, позволяя ей соскользнуть вниз. – Он больше не нужен. Если честно, его и вовсе лучше сжечь при случае.

– Нет, – покачал головой Алексей, – его нужно закончить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы забыть.

– Не волнуйся, – улыбнулся Валерий, – у меня ведь есть ты, – он подошел ближе, обнимая, прижимаясь так тесно, насколько это вообще было возможно. – Так что все это неважно, – добавил он.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Лекс.

Мужчины стояли, обнявшись, и им ничего больше не было нужно, кроме, пожалуй…

– Вал, – позвал Алексей. Тот поднял голову и привычно утонул в синих глазах. – Не думай, просто чувствуй.

На последних словах он опалил дыханием губы художника, а тот, завороженный, потянулся навстречу, забывая, о чем еще хотел сказать, забывая о том, как боялся реакции на свои работы, оставляя в прошлом так и недописанный портрет и вместе с ним – все лишнее, все, что когда-то причиняло боль. Поцелуй уже не был осторожным, напротив, жадным, порывистым и бесконечно длинным…

– О, мне определенно нравится то, что я сейчас чувствую, – выдохнул Вал, с трудом прерываясь и нетерпеливо стягивая с Лекса футболку. Тот, кажется, собирался что-то возразить, но протест утонул в новом касании губ.

В какой-то момент мужчины, не сговариваясь, двинулись в сторону двери, путаясь в движениях, но не желая разрывать поцелуй.

– Мы так убьемся, защитник, – со смехом сказал Валерий, все же отстраняясь, – а у меня совершенно другие планы, – он тихо застонал, когда Лекс прижал его к стене и начал покрывать поцелуями шею. – В спальню, – непреклонно заявил Вал, впрочем, не очень способствуя этому – его руки гуляли по спине Алексея, кожа которого и правда больше напоминала нежный бархат.

До спальни они все же добрались, хотя едва ли запомнили, как, полностью поглощенные друг другом и процессом избавления от лишней одежды. Кровать тихо скрипнула под двойным весом, но это совершенно не волновало мужчин, их вообще ничего не заботило, кроме жадных прикосновений, поцелуев и желания прижаться друг к другу как можно ближе, кожа к коже, чтобы даже воздуха не осталось, чтобы чувствовать стук чужого сердца так, словно оно бьется в твоей собственной груди.

Чуть позже, когда они смогли отпустить друг друга чуть дальше, чем на расстояние вздоха, Вал лениво обводил черты лица Алексея, словно запоминая, не желая больше забыть, и слушал тихое дыхание, плавясь от щемящего ощущения в груди. Такого знакомого, что промолчать не вышло:

– Знаешь, оказывается, любовь может быть и другой, – тихо сказал художник, прижимаясь ближе к партнеру, – такой, которую не хочется проклинать, – он поднял взгляд, утопая в встревоженных синих озерах и, мягко улыбнувшись, добавил: – Я люблю тебя.

– И это взаимно, – тихо отозвался Лекс. – Мое личное сокровище.

Неяркий луч осеннего солнца лениво полз по стене, опускаясь все ниже, пока не осветил лица лежавших мужчин, несмотря на сон и достаточно широкую кровать, так и не разомкнувших объятий. Валерий поморщился и открыл глаза. Осознав, что он дома и Алексей по-прежнему рядом, он широко улыбнулся и тихонько позвал:

– Защитник, доброе утро.

– Доброе, – отозвался тот, кажется, еще не проснувшись, собственно, он даже и не собирался открывать глаза. Валерий полюбовался на него, вновь поражаясь тому, что готов бесконечно смотреть, как солнце играет, чуть по-разному освещая любимые черты, делая их все более и более идеальными. Мягко улыбнувшись, Вал осторожно выпутался из объятий, размышляя, что определенно задолжал Лексу завтрак. Стараясь не шуметь, он достал чистые вещи и направился в ванную – стоило привести себя в порядок. По пути Валерий с улыбкой отметил штаны Алексея на пороге комнаты, свою футболку на бра в коридоре и еще несколько мелких деталей, живо напомнивших о вчерашнем и поднявших настроение просто до заоблачных высот. Быстро приведя себя в порядок, Вал все же принялся за приготовление завтрака, надеясь успеть до того, как проснется Лекс.

Он как раз наливал себе свежесваренный кофе, когда в кухню вошла причина его хорошего настроения.

– Пахнет очень вкусно. Решил проверить теорию о пути к сердцу? Уже нет необходимости, – Алексей подошел к Валерию и коснулся его губ в приветственном поцелуе. – Нужно заехать к моим родным, забрать хотя бы ноутбук и кое-какие вещи, не все же мне на твоей шее сидеть, – он озорно улыбнулся.

– Может, сначала все же завтрак? – улыбнулся в ответ Валерий и кивнул в сторону стола.

– Да, конечно, – тут же согласился Алексей и устроился удобнее, позволяя Валу заботиться о себе, ведь, судя по довольному выражению лица художника, тот явно получал от этого удовольствие.

– Только я не знаю, стоит ли мне за руль садиться, – с сомнением сказал Валерий, усаживаясь напротив и отпивая кофе. – Вдруг в пробку попадем? Я боюсь, что ногу может прихватить, и это будет весьма неприятно, – кажется, это порядком расстроило художника.

– Вызовем такси, – пожал плечами Лекс. – С твоей ноги хватит вчерашней поездки.

– Действительно, что это я. Кофе еще не дошел от желудка до мозга, не иначе, – рассмеялся Вал.

– Запомнить на будущее, – делая вид, что записывает, сказал Алексей, – не говорить на серьезные темы до того, как любимая творческая личность не допьет свой кофе.

А Валера почувствовал, что краснеет – он, вечная язва, так легко вгоняющая других в краску, сидит с совершенно алыми щеками от простых, по сути, слов.

– Допиши там, – с трудом поборов смущение, сказал он, – вообще не говорить о серьезных вещах до завтрака, а то это отвлекает не творческую, но не менее любимую личность от еды.

– Принято, – совершенно серьезно ответил Лекс и все-таки принялся за завтрак.

Получасом позже мужчины собрались и вызвали такси, спустившись во двор в ожидании машины.

– Красивое дерево, наверное, весной тут замечательно, – задумчиво отметил Алексей.

– О, я тебе потом покажу, – тут же воодушевился Валера, – у меня есть пара картин и куча фоток. Оно немного неопрятное, конечно, но все же поразительное.

На этих словах во двор въехала машина такси, в которую мужчины сели, продолжая разговор и не особо обращая внимание на водителя.

– Когда цветет, кажется, словно его пеной облили, такое воздушное, – попытался описать получше Вал.

– Я все равно не смогу представить, – с мягкой улыбкой повинился Алексей. – Давай домой вернемся, и ты мне действительно фотки покажешь?

– Конечно. И не только это дерево, я же тебе рассказывал про интересные места, тот же скальник и сосны внизу, – согласился Вал.

Доехали быстро. Лекс попросил его подождать – не стоило нервировать матушку еще больше – и скрылся в подъезде. Вал вышел следом и осмотрелся по сторонам. Собственно, обычный спальный район, и не подумаешь, что здесь могло жить такое чудо, как Алексей, и что здесь он рос, слушая странные сказки отца и понимая, что никогда не сможет быть таким, как остальные дети. Валерию вдруг захотелось облазить все-все вокруг, найти каждую мелочь, которая могла заинтересовать Лекса, когда тот был маленьким. Хотелось сделать все, чтобы еще лучше понять своего защитника, который уже почти вприпрыжку выбегал из подъезда.

– Еще раз придешь один, – раздался женский голос с балкона второго этажа, где появилась миловидная брюнетка, и обращалась она явно к улыбающемуся Алексею, – и я тебя сама прокляну так, что твоим дурным предкам и не снилось!

– Конечно, мамочка! – крикнул в ответ Лекс, а Вал обратился к водителю такси, который курил в открытое окно.

– Откройте багажник, пожалуйста.

– Сейчас, – грубовато откликнулся тот и покинул машину, а Валерий, наконец разглядев его, отшатнулся.

Едва ли сейчас Руслан походил на готичного графа – он обрюзг и так явно постарел, что становилось даже удивительно, но Вал все равно узнал знакомые черты и теперь совершенно не понимал, что же делать, как реагировать в подобной ситуации.

– Вал? – обеспокоенно спросил подошедший с сумкой Алексей.

– Все хорошо, – заверил его успокоившийся художник. Ведь действительно ничего страшного не случилось, ну, столкнулся со старым знакомым, с кем не бывает?

Лекс внимательно на него посмотрел, но уточнять ничего не стал.

– Валерий? – недоверчиво спросил Руслан, присмотревшись к своим пассажирам.

– Он самый, – фыркнул Вал, пожимая плечами: нет, ну правда, отрицать было бы по меньшей мере глупо.

– А ты совсем не изменился, – выдал водитель и захлопнул крышку багажника.

– Прости, не могу сказать о тебе того же, – Вал не хотел дерзить – правда, уже отболело, а теперь так и вовсе стало неважно, просто вырвалось.

– А то я не знаю, – Руслан вдруг улыбнулся, так непривычно, даже приятно. Видимо, и его жизнь изрядно потрепала, поубавила спеси. – Давайте уже в машину, а то время идет.

Вал не стал ждать, пока его начнут упрашивать, и скользнул в салон. Алексей, тревожно сверкая синими глазами, устроился рядом, а точнее – почти вплотную, настолько близко, что это едва ли можно было списать на простое совпадение.

– Съезжаетесь? – вроде даже добродушно спросил Руслан, отъезжая.

– Да, – резковато ответил Алексей, не дав Валу и слова сказать: отчего-то этот таксист вызывал у мужчины желание огрызаться, а еще – закрыть собой спутника. Странные эмоции, на самом деле.

– Понятно. Что ж, удачи, – Руслан немного помолчал. – Валерий, ты не держи на меня зла, дураком был.

– Я забыл уже давно, честно. Жизнь не стоит на месте, – отозвался Вал, находя руку Лекса и крепко ее сжимая. – И вообще, я даже тебе немного благодарен.

– За что это? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Руслан.

– За сокровище. Истинное.

Ведь так и было на самом деле: если бы не дурацкая влюбленность, Валера никогда бы не полез в ледяную воду, а значит, Алексей просто прошел бы мимо, а с ним мимо прошла бы любовь. Любовь, что является тем самым истинным сокровищем.

Машина такси остановилась и уехала, оставив двоих мужчин на тротуаре. Они улыбались друг другу так светло, словно и не замечали испортившейся погоды, никого не замечали, кроме любимого человека рядом.

– Значит, истинное сокровище? – мягко спросил Алексей.

– Да, защитник, лучшее из возможных.

И они пошли вперед плечо к плечу, чтобы встречать рядом каждый новый день из отмеренных им судьбой. Чтобы доказывать всем, кто смеет сомневаться, что любовь побеждает все.

***

Поздним вечером Юрий Константинович, утомленный бесконечными и, что греха таить, так и не увенчавшимися успехом поисками, задремал в гостиной среди работ своего почтенного предка. Его супруга, что в последнее время и сама потеряла сон из-за устремлений мужа, только головой покачала и не стала будить его, боясь, что тот вновь начнет казнить себя.

– Отпусти его, – со слезами на глазах сказала Мария, глядя на картину, – по-хорошему прошу, отпусти.

Женщина утерла слезы и зло прищурилась: сейчас она видела перед собой не полотно, а соперницу-разлучницу, и готова была все сделать, чтобы отвоевать того, кого любила. То, что случилось дальше, Мария никогда не забудет, пусть и будет убеждать себя, что привиделось ей произошедшее. Девушка вдруг пошевелилась, грациозно и словно бы нехотя потянулась к вуали и в мгновение ока скинула ее. На замершую в испуге женщину холодно смотрели синие мерцающие глаза.

– Не того ты полюбила, – сказал портрет, и словно ветер пронесся по комнате, – не тому ты сердце свое отдала. Ведь в его душе и сердце только камни проклятые да богатство.

– Это ты его зачаровала, ты с пути сбила! – сжав кулаки, сказала Мария.

– Я зачаровала, – кивнула обряженная в подвенечное платье. – Но путь он сам выбрал.

– Отпусти, а не то сожгу тебя, пепла не оставлю.

– А род-то ты не зря выбрала, – непонятно ответила та, что на портрете, – те тоже до пепла жечь любили. Впрочем, – синеглазая улыбнулась, – я бы все равно его отпустила, но не по твоей просьбе, а из-за того, кто на самом деле любить умеет. Только слушай меня внимательно, сделаешь, как скажу, и будет все в вашей жизни гладко да ладно.

– И что же делать? – недоверчиво сказала Мария.

– Сейчас возьмешь все картины, вынесешь во двор и предашь огню, как и грозилась, только смотри, чтобы и вправду даже пепла не осталось. И никогда, запомни, никогда ты больше не заговоришь с мужем и сыном о этих полотнах, – синеглазая строго посмотрела на собеседницу. – Скажешь хоть слово, вспомнят они о сокровище и вновь его искать начнут, и потеряешь обоих. Ясно тебе?

– Ясно.

– Справишься? – спросила девушка с портрета.

– Да, – решительно ответила Мария и начала срывать полотна со стен, даже не думая о том, что мужа разбудить может. А тот спал, словно опоенный, и видел странный сон, видел девушку с синими глазами, на руках младенца укачивающую и что-то тихо ему рассказывающую. Но вот она опустила его в резную колыбель и посмотрела на Юрия.

– Вот ты какой, потомок убийцы, – сказала она и тихонько вздохнула. – Хорошо, что мой потомок себе другого нашел, того, кто знает, что такое истинное сокровище.

Юрий уж было хотел спросить, что происходит, но девушка только головой покачала, и в глазах ее мелькнуло такое, что у мужчины слова в горле застряли.

– Живи, дитя, – сказала жрица, – живи, люби, если сердце твое сможет, и забудь о предках, о камнях забудь, обо мне забудь…

Проснулся Юрий ранним утром, огляделся по сторонам, увидел, как сидит за вязанием женушка его, и сердце вдруг быстрее забилось.

– Что ты там опять вяжешь, душа моя? – тихо спросил он.

– Счастье наше, родной мой, и теперь уж я накрепко его завяжу.


End file.
